


Halo: Justice Evolved

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Halo:Always Faithful Always Forward [3]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Arkham Asylum, British Comedy, British Female Character, British Slang, Country Music, Equestrian, F/M, Fourth of July, Guilty Spark is unreasonably reasonable, Halo 4, Horseback Riding, Long-Term Relationship(s), Manchester City, Mild Sexual Content, Military Training, Military relationships, Rock and Roll, Stereotypes that got old fast, United Republic of North America is a confederation, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: What do you get where you combine an elite ODST squad, a former UNSC Army Captain, a legendary supersoldier, and a Marine with divided loyalties between an alternate 21st Century America and the 26th?In this story, you will see how the UNSC soldiers react to the DC universe being an actual reality.Time to bring law and order!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Noble Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/409932) by free man writer. 
  * Inspired by [Land of Heroes: DC Style](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/409935) by Harbinger Of Kaos. 
  * Inspired by [Heroes and Soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/409947) by Captin Morgan92. 



                                                                   

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

       

 

 

 

 


	2. Introduction

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR! PLEASE READ BEFORE STORY!**

I will admit here and right now on the all-holy Bible that I will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

This fic is inspired by the following stories: _Noble Justice by free man rider_ , _Land of Heroes: DC Style_ _by_ _Harbinger Of Kaos_ , and _Heroes and Soldiers by_ _Captin Morgan92_

I'm a reader of these stories and I thought I may give a Halo / DC Universe crossover a shot and I wondered how would the Justice League and their proteges' react to the Master Chief, Alpha-Nine, and two characters I've created. 

* * *

I want to inform you right here, right now that there is no plot armor for villains.

What I mean is that the Joker, Toy Man, Mister Freeze, Poison Ivy, Deadshot and etc will die if I choose to have them killed.

And by the way: BATMAN IS NOT GOING TO BE A OVERPOWERED, GODLIKE MORTAL WITH 'UNLIMITED PREP TIME' SO HE COULD KICK CHIEF'S ASS!

If you don't like the story because of what I said above, too bad and cry to mommy all you want because this is only a scenario and ** _I'm not going to change_** ** _it_** **since I want to make it interesting**.

* * *

Also please don't tell me how the DC factions would destroy the soldiers of the UNSC because of highly advanced tech, superpowers, because he is Batman , yadda yadda because I understand and I love Superman as much as how fellow Halo fans love the Master Chief.

Anyway, one simple and quick fact: Batman had his back broken by Bane in a comic.

Let just say that the UNSC is going to be underestimated by a long shot (no pun intended).

* * *

Finally, I do not either Halo nor Young Justice. Not the game, not the movies, not the books, not the toys, not the franchise. Nothing! **THIS IS A HYPOTHETICAL SCENARIO**

Please don't sue me since my policy is right above.

The story is on next page.


	3. Staying Alive and Derelict

"Well, there goes the ship."An Orbital Drop Shock Trooper commented as he watched from the window in the bumblebee- class lifeboat.

"And is that a bad thing, Dutch?" His partner in crime replied, witnessing the Winter-class Prowler blow up in a massive ball of flames.

"Have a little more respect, Romeo. I have no more respect for the spooks either, but they're just doing their job."

Alpha-Nine was heading to Draco III to recapture the capitol building from Insurrectionists. While en route, Rookie and Buck found a mole that placed a bomb onboard the vessel. Unfortunately, most of the crew did not evacuate on time once it started to count down.

"LOCK IT UP!" Buck snapped. "We need to focus on surviving, not listening to bickering about shady O.N.I. business." He declared before his eyes landed on the only spook survivor. "Sorry, Veronica."

"Not. One. Word."

"Well to be fair." Dutch started. "She is a spook."

The Gunny's head instantly focused on the Heavy Weapon's specialist. "And what is that supposed to mean?"Edward demanded, clenching his fist.

"What Boo is trying to say." Another voice piped in, belonging to Private First Class Gretchen Ketola-Miles. "Is why should we have a spook onboard... Isn't that right hon?"

Corporal Taylor 'Dutch' Miles had to grin at his spouse for backing him up and it infuriated the Gunnery Sergeant and the O.N.I. agent that the Helljumper pair are being insubordinate.

"Supplies will last longer if we kick her out into space Gunny." Lance Corporal Agu suggested.

"We will not be throwing anyone out!"

Meanwhile, James Durant aka Rookie decided to take a peek at what's going on and upon seeing that it was Buck in his usual state of grumpiness at the other's shenanigans, the Trooper decided to head back to sleep, but not before making sure his noise canceling feature inside his helmet was on.

Dare in the meantime decided to get the situation under control. "Major? Please control your men."

Now, this wasn't just any Helljumper, the woman Dare was talking to was a former Captain in the United Nations Space Command Army and was both feared and respected by even the lowliest Marine, Sailor, and Airman thanks to her reputation.

"And why should I?" The Brit snorted. " I do not trust any bloody spook and I rather trust a Chav from Liverpool over a field operative that modified the trajectory of drop pods over New Mombasa."

"Do not make me charge you with insubordination Major." Captain Dare warned the second highest ranking and only other officer onboard.

"Who are you going to contact? Command?Last time we check the damn traitor sabotaged our communications and we're lucky that the wanker did not hotwire this pod...So, now could you please do shut up?"

"Why you!.."

Meanwhile, in the background, a third war hero, a man who survived constant sieges and a survivor of Installation 04 aka Halo, and the Ark in addition to being the only Hyper Lethal Vector who was not a Spartan waited as his fiancée argued with a spook. _'Three...Two...One...'_ He sighed as the only non-UNSC personnel aboard counted down before a massive tirage ensued.

"And do I give a bloody fuck over what the goddamn Office of Naval Intelligence thinks?! Where were you when Reach was being invaded by the Covenant?! Where were you when the Flood landed on Earth?! And where were you while the Insurrectionists started to reappear?!..."

Nate, the United States Marine Corps MARSOC Raider assigned as a Military attache to the bunch of misfits designated Alpha-Nine of the UNSC sighed as Lizzie unleashed her wrath at the other blonde and the former Private First Class, now Sergeant Meyer decided to put on 'Country Boy Can Survive' by Hank Williams Junior and placed the earpiece in his ears as the song played.

_The preacher man says it's the end of time_   
_And the Mississippi River she's a-goin' dry_   
_The interest is up and the Stock Market's down_   
_And you only get mugged if you go downtown_

_I live back in the woods, you see_   
_My woman and the kids, and the dogs, and me_   
_I got a shotgun, a rifle, and a 4-wheel drive_   
_And a country boy can survive_   
_Country folks can survive_

_I can plow a field all day long_   
_I can catch catfish from dusk 'til dawn_   
_We make our own whiskey and our own smoke, too_   
_Ain't too many things these old boys can't do_   
_We grow good old tomatoes and homemade wine_   
_And a country boy can survive_   
_Country folks can survive_

Nearby, Private First Class Michael 'Mickey' Crespo spotted something off to the port side as he flew the bumblebee.

"Guys?" He started, but the arguing continued. "GUYS?!"

At once, the bickering ended and Buck's ears perked up. "What is it, Mickey?"

"We got half of a ship off of our port side."

"What's the designation?" Dare's asked.

"Uhhh.." For a sec, the ODST explosives expert and 'unofficial' pilot thought he dreaming, but upon rubbing his eyes, it appeared not to be the case. "You're not going to believe this. I think we found the Chief."

.

.

.

Outside, deep in space, the words _'UNSC Forward Unto Dawn'_ can be seen clearly on the hull.

* * *

It took a while for the survivors of the _UNSC Blackhorse_ to land inside the derelict. Mostly due to a pointless and endless argument over who is in command.

But eventually, it was decided that there will be a compromise: Major Farrington will be in command until Sierra-117 and other possible surviving crewmembers of the Dawn are found and since the Spartans are under ONI command, Captain Dare will takeover.

Besides, there was a possibility that an 'old friend' from Installation 04 and the Ark would be waiting aboard for the Brit and Hoosier.

"Buck? I would like you to take Nate, Romeo, and Miss O.N.I. to search the starboard side. Dutch, Gretchen, Rookie, and I will search the port side and we'll regroup on the bridge."

"Miss O.N.I., huh?" The Gunnery Sergeant questioned as the Major left with her group.

"Don't start it, Edward." She growled."Let's just get this over with."

Nate glanced over to his fellow sharpshooter and glared angrily at him. A few weeks earlier onboard the _UNSC Annihilator_ , the Raider caught the perverted prick taking photos of Liz while she was showering in her private quarters.

Needless to say, the former USMC Military Policeman gave the Fireball a beating he will never forget and Agu was _very lucky_ that the Major did not pursue a court-martial. Instead, the Englishwoman decided to allow the United States Marine to dish out a special session of 'exercises'.

The Hoosier was pretty damn sure that after the 'workout session', Romeo suffered an _extreme_ case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder whenever the Raider is around and add to the fact that the copycat's squad leader and the resident spook are around, the sniper will most certainly be on his best behavior.

"Sergeant?" The voice of the field agent instantly brought the Raider's attention back from his memories.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You were at the Ark, correct?"

Nodding his head in affirmative, the American remembered how he and his squad were deployed to prevent Truth from firing the Halo arrays and to assist UNSC forces when possible. "Yes and I believe we better be on the lookout for the Flood. I do not want to take the chance of having any stragglers onboard this vessel, ma'am." Meyer declared as he cocked the charging handle of his M7S Submachine Gun. "Be aware that they may be in ventilation shafts and any other nook and crannies the size of a squirrel because the little facehuggers are intelligent bastards." He warned before adding. "And it is just like _Aliens_ and _Half-Life,_ except that this is the real deal."

"Are you sure it was wise to split-up?" Romeo asked, now having doubts because of learning that the Flood may be onboard. Alpha-Nine was extremely lucky that they hadn't been deployed to either Voi or the Ark during the African campaign, but now if they were indeed aboard this _'fine'_ vessel, it will be the trooper's first encounter with the real life horror.

"Lizzie knows what she's doing." Nathan grinned. "Besides, you have me covering your ass."

"Well, that's reassuring." He said sarcastically.

"Enough you two!" Buck snapped for the hundredth or so time today. "We better get moving because we got a lot of ground to cover and I. Do. Not. Want to stand here only to get surrounded by an extraterrestrial parasite if they are onboard the Dawn."

Seeing the wisdom in the Gunnery Sergeant's words, the group began their search for the Chief.


	4. Chief?

_"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code: Victor Zero Five dash Three dash Sierra Zero One One Seven."_

The scene shifts through abandoned sections of the ship. Suddenly, an orange energy pulse moves through the ship, scrambling some of the still-active viewscreens. Inside the cryo chamber, a sphere of blue light hovers above a holographic projector. The sphere disappears in a flash of blue as the ship shakes again, replaced by the figure of Cortana.

Cortana gasps and looks around the room, then proceeds to stand up. She activates a holographic terminal, quickly browsing through a status report.

**SHIP STATUS:**

**CATASTROPHIC LOSS, ALL DECKS**

**SYSTEM STATUS:**

**6% SHIP SYSTEMS ONLINE**

**LAST CONTACT WITH UNSC:**

**1 YEAR, 0 MONTHS, 23 DAYS**

**LOCATION:**

**UNKNOWN**

**CREW CAPACITY:**

**782**

**CREW SURVIVING:**

**1**

Cortana switches to a diagram of the ship. Several red figures circle the schematic, designating intruders.

Increasingly agitated, Cortana brings up the cryo chamber's control interface. The AI brought up a schematic of the modified Mark VI MJOLNIR armor, alongside life signs and cryo-tube diagrams.

**REACTIVATE**

Cortana hesitated for a moment but proceeds to access it.

**_FOD=9939 DECK 4 / CRYO SUBDECK. ARRAY=93_ **

**_CRYOGENIC SYSTEM SHUTDOWN..._ **

**_STASIS CONVERSION IN PROCESS..._ **

**ACTIVE**

Cortana sighs, then turn to observe cryo-tube 16. _"Wake up, Chief."_ Air is pumped into the tube's interior as part of the thawing process. _"I need you."_

The frost covering the tube's glass surface melts away, revealing John-117 underneath.

The Chief slowly awakens inside the cryo-tube, groaning. He slams his gauntlets into the glass surface in confusion.

_"Chief! Easy. You've been out for a while."_

"Where are we?"

_"We're still adrift on the Dawn."_

"Why did you wake me?"

_"Hang on. Bringing your systems online now."_

John's HUD appears on his visor.

_"I rewrote your suit's firmware while you were out."_ She added.

"You've been busy."

_"Activating the ship's gravity generators."_

The gravity system comes online. The drifting crates and debris in the room drop onto the floor.

" _ **Partial system restoration. Initializing system diagnostics..."**_

_"Chief, look up. You need to pull the manual release."_

John looks up and pulls the cryo-tube's manual release lever. John quickly steps out as the tube opens, walking over to the holotank that Cortana is occupying.

_"Seems like old times."_

"Ready to get back to work?"

Cortana crosses her arms. _"I thought you'd never ask."_

John-117 and Cortana prepare to leave the cryo bay. John pulls Cortana out of the holo-tank and inserts her into his neural interface. John raises his MA5D assault rifle, readying for combat.

_"We've got intrusion alerts lighting up on multiple decks.."_

"Could it be a rescue team?"

_"Maybe, but the IFF tags should have deactivated the alarms."_

" ** _Intrusion alert. Intrusion alert."_**

**Weapons systems- online. Gravity controls - online. Ship propulsion - offline. Bow hull integrity - compromised. Life support - online.**

At once, John-117 proceeds down several hallways. Cortana's pre-recorded distress call is still being looped on the ship's PA system.

"How long was I out?"

_"One year, zero months, twenty-eight days."_

"Somebody should have found us by now." He said sarcastically as he headed to the armory to grab more supplies and repel the unannounced guests.

Unbeknownst to him, the borders are actually friendlies.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later on the bridge ...**

It has been over two hours since the search for the Chief had begun and now the survivors of the _UNSC Blackhorse_ regrouped to report their success...

More like their failure in securing an important asset.

"Okay, what do we know?" Buck started as he tried to narrow down the possibilities of where the Chief could be. "We do know that the Dawn was cut in half while escaping the Ark... And we did search the cryobays with evidence that it was recently opened..."

A sudden hint of realization instantly hit the ONI agent as she thought of it."Oh shit..."

"What is it, Veronica?" The Gunnery Sergeant asked as the group watch the spook explain what may occur.

"If the ship's IFF sensors are offline, and since we know that the cryobay was recently opened, it means that the Spartan most likely headed down to the armory..." Captain Dare explained just before there was an explosion and the door to the bridge was breached.

Smoke filled the room and a lone figure in instantly recognizable green armor appeared, his MA5D assault rifle aiming at them. Nate knows that he had to end this situation quickly before it becomes nasty as his comrades pointed their weapons at the Savior of Humanity, unintentionally that is since it was instinctive. Using his experience from when he was a Military Policeman and unpolarizing his helmet, the Sergeant prayed to God that the supersoldier won't shoot first and ask questions later.

"Chief? I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Sergeant Meyer of the 15th Marine Raider Regiment, United States Marine Corps and I am currently attached to the Orbital Drop Shock Troops Division as a Military Attache... I was a Private First Class at Halo and the Ark. It's been a long time, sir."

Thankfully the legend did lower his firearm as he recognizes the man that survived the Flood not just once or twice, but a total of three times as he fought alongside the Spartan on Halo, at Voi and the Ark. Even though the man may not be a member of the United Nations Space Command, the national militaries of the nations of Earth and her colonies did their part in the war too and the Spartan respects the man's courage.

"Yes, I remember you, Sergeant." John declared before noticing two superiors who are in the room.

"Ma'am!" He saluted. "Sierra-117 reporting."

"At ease Chief." Major Farrington chuckled as she ordered the Spartan to relax at least a little. _'The bloke needs to learn how to take a break.'_

It was at that moment where Cortana appeared on the holographic terminal and addressed the unit. _"Thank goodness that you're here. Are you a rescue party?"_

"No." Captain Dare declared. "We arrived here unintentionally after our prowler was blown up by a traitor. We're the only survivors."

_"I see."_ Cortana unhappily nodded before showing concern. _"I'm detecting an unusually high amount of energy! BRACE FOR IMPACT!"_

* * *

_**At the Ark. Ten minutes earlier...** _

_"...And that is how the reclaimer destroyed my Installation before I transferred myself here."_

The Forerunner Monitor designated as 343 Guilty Spark just finished his entire life story to his guest and Spark realized that in a way this '117' had managed to stop the threat of the Flood without firing the arrays. Regrettably, the reclaimer misinterpreted his actions when he shot the other reclaimer, planning on using advanced Forerunner technology to revive him and a female reclaimer later. The Ark had thankfully been cleared of the Flood according to protocol and now the problem is how to help all of the reclaimers without further incident.

"You know what lightbulb, if you weren't quick to jump the gun so to speak, the Chief may have gladly explained his actions to you and how he would stop the parasite."

_"I can't believe I saying this."_ The silver, blue 'eyed' floating machine depressingly admitted. _"But you are absolutely right reclaimer and I may have overreacted."_

"Overaction is an understatement Tinkerbell, but as the lord almighty preached, forgiveness is a must." Johnson smiled as he walked alongside the robot to a building that he and the Commander are staying at.

It took the duo five minutes to reach the Forerunner command center. It was there where they heard a shout from Lieutenant Commander Keyes.

"Johnson! Spark! Get in here! There's something you need to see!"

The pair rushed inside and Johnson saw on the 'video screen' half of a ship that says ' _Forward Unto Dawn_ '.

"You gotta be shitting me." The Sergeant Major coughed as he wondered what the hell happened to the ship. At least the lightbulb makes decent cigars.

"Is there any way we can inspect the ship?" Keyes asked, figuring that perhaps Johnson and her made have found a way to contact the UNSC.

The Forerunner construct instantly beamed as he now has his opportunity of earning the full trust of the two humans once more. _"Most certainly reclaimer! I will work on it right now!"_ He promised as he ordered Sentinels to fire the tractor beam and bring the ship back to the Ark.


	5. YOU AGAIN!

 

_'Where are we.'_ Meyer thought as he woke up from his nap. The United States Marine groaned as he got up from the mysterious and strange looking bed. _'Wait a minute!'_ He shouted in his mind as he looks at his immediate surroundings. The structure reminded him of Halo and the Ark.

"SHIT!"

_"What's the matter reclaimer?"_ A voice Nate dreaded asked.

Nathan turned to the door and it was none other than the lightbulb himself as Johnson colorfully put it. It was that damn 'Tinkerbell' that killed the Sergeant Major and it took a Spartan Laser to take the bastard down.

"I THOUGHT CHIEF KILLED YOU!" He panicked, wondering just how he can destroy the damn Forerunner AI once and for all. A NOVA Nuke maybe?

_"Calm down reclaimer. I mean you no harm!"_

"Oh sure." The Raider sneered. "Like a genocidal maniac cares about sentient life in the galaxy. I'm really surprised that you care all of a sudden. Did you read the Bible for forgiveness or something?"

Guilty Sparks tilted his 'head' in a mixture of amusement and curiosity. _"What's a Bible reclaimer?"_

"Go ask Johnson!... Oh, wait he's dead and YOU KILLED HIM! I think you murdered the others and you saved me for last you motherfucking rampant extraterrestrial Artificial Intelligence with intergalactic extinction on his Goddamn mind!"

"Nathaniel! Stand down!" Liz ordered as she walked in with to the American's everlasting surprise, a very healthy for a chain smoker Sergeant Major Johnson.

The Hoosier began to stutter before becoming speechless and he was absolutely shocked. It took him a minute or so before the Sergeant could talk. "How...Just how...I saw you die."

"Lightbulb here was going to revive us after Halo is activated and it was safe for repopulating the galaxy. Of course, he didn't expect that Chief would be successful in his exploits to prevent the Flood from overwhelming us in our desperate hour."

"And the others?" Nate pressed.

"They're still out Yank." Major Farrington explained. "You were unconscious for six hours, dearest. Chief and I were the first to wake up." The Brit smiled. "Must have been something to do with my Spartan 1.1 physiology or something."

_'Dearest, huh.'_ He thought. _'Liz has to be truly worried earlier. Usually, she calls me a twat or something along those sarcastic lines.'_ The Devil Dog knows that when back on Halo, the Flood avoided both Liz with a passion, refusing to infect her. In fact, originally Nate was jealous of the attention he was getting from the parasite and the duo fought their way off Halo and with the assistance of Foehammer, they managed to get back to Earth. Of course, the pair didn't know at the time that Liz wasn't the only one who had the 'cure' and it wasn't until after the war when the files on the Spartan project were declassified where the couple discovered the real reason why.

In fact, Alpha-Nine doesn't know that their commanding officer is a super soldier and there's a _rivalry_ between the Spartans and the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. The two lovebirds had managed to keep the secret from them so far, but they knew that if word ever gets out of Liz's secret, 'morale problems' is going to be a total understatement.

"Why am I not surprised, Lizzie." Meyer smirked. "You're gorgeous and highly attractive. And as a bonus, you don't require much beauty sleep."

The former UNSC Army Captain had to blush at the praise. 'Damn it, Nate! You bloody fool!' was what she really want to say, scolding him right in front of a military legend, but instead, she brushed a lock of her beige, now almost white blonde hair and her smile widened. "Thank you hon." She beamed sweetly.

Johnson looked at the Forerunner AI who did the mechanical version of a 'shrug' before the Sergeant Major coughed into his hand at the awkwardness." Excuse me ma'am, but if you two horny teenagers are done flirting, we got some work to do. "

"Do hush up Sergeant. " Liz declared, pulling rank on him. "I just would like to... remind Nate about proper military protocol and ' _discuss'_ the matter."

"Err..right. Come on Tinkerbell, let's leave the two lovebirds be." The African-American decided, _quickly_ leading Guilty Spark out of the room.

Farrington waited for them to leave before grabbing Nate, spinning him until his face met hers and she bit his lower lip before giving him a sensual kiss, leading him to the bed. "Sergeant..." She moaned, lying down on the bed. Once Nate followed her, Elizabeth leaned her head back, exposing her neck to him so he could grant her lustful pecks. "This armor is extremely uncomfortable, Nathan. Please do take it off for me, would you dearest." She asked arousingly, her light blue eyes darkening with desire.

"Yes, ma'am." Nathan pulled the covers over them and immediately they began their make-out session.

* * *

**_Ten minutes later..._ **

"Johnson, do you know where Liz is?" Commander Keyes asked the Marine.

Avery knows that the response is going to be rather awkward to the naval officer. He just hopes that she would not have his hide when he had nothing to do with it."Ma'am. She and Sergeant Meyer are engaging in...Physical activities."

"I see." Miranda waved off, surprising Johnson. "Let them have their fun. Its going to be a few more hours for the others to wake up anyways from what Spark told me."

* * *

"And you're telling me that you were willing to stop the activation of the Ark if you had known that I was able to stop the Flood." Chief asked suspiciously.

_"Yes, reclaimer."_ Spark lamented. _"If I knew that your plan would succeed, I was willing to preserve life. Its in my programming after all... Will you forgive me?"_

John knew that the Rogue Forerunner AI is a threat to humanity, but yet he saw some evidence that it may not necessarily be the case. The revival of his friend and the commander certainly added some points in his favor, but like the old saying goes: 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.'

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you." Chief demanded.

_"Very well then reclaimer."_ Guilty sighed. _"How does an upgrade for you and your comrades sound?"_

"Upgrades?"

* * *

_'Need. More. Sleep.'_ James thought as light from the curtains appeared. Rookie felt like after surviving an explosion and rescuing the Chief, he deserved a long nap. ' _Curtains!?'_ He thought, realizing that he wasn't on a planet in garrison.

The Lance Corporal was extremely grumpy that he had to get out of bed, but yet he wanted to investigate the reason why he was seeing a light. Durant saw that the others were starting to wake up and grumbled themselves, but the structure seemed foreign to the Helljumper. It was almost like paradise.

_'Did I die and went to Heaven?'_

The others, on the other hand, didn't agree...As usual.

"Where in the Hell are we?" Romeo asked Buck.

"How am I supposed to know!"

"And where's the Major?" Mickey inquired

"Quit asking me questions!"

_'Oh great. I'm in Hell.'_ James thought sadly. _'Might as well meet the Devil himself.'_


	6. Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman? Really?

"Upgrades?" John asked, confused.

_"That's right reclaimer."_ Guilty 'smiled'. _"I'm offering you and your fellow reclaimers a chance to become more effective in combat. Your combat skins will be at a category one level and I'll grant you hardlight weaponry...I will even update your construct."_

Master Chief decided that it was time to see his oldest friend opinion on the matter and thus the Spartan-II supersoldier switch to private comms. "What do you think Cortana?"

_"Personally I would say don't trust the rampant Forerunner AI who tried to wipe out all intergalactic life not once but twice...But then again he is giving us an offer we can't refuse and despite his lose wires, Guilty has always managed to keep his word. My advice is to accept his offer, but destroy him once and for if he gets any ideas so to speak."_

Sierra-117 pondered on the offer for a minute, weighing his options before reaching a decision. "Very well. But I would like to see what the others think."

_"Very well reclaimer. I shall prepare immediately."_ Spark 'beamed in happiness' before leaving, humming his way to prepare his assistance for 'the return of the reclaimers'.

_"I have a very bad feeling about this John."_

"You can say that again." The Spartan muttered as he watches the 'Lightbulb' leave.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...** _

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I. DO. NOT. KNOW. WHERE WE ARE!"

"Aw come on Gunny." Mickey playfully pouted. "Do you think this is Heaven or Hell? I don't want to lose a bet to Dutch."

"Too bad. So sad."

Rookie tried to sleep, but with all this yelling by Buck and a bet between Mickey and Dutch, not to mention Romeo leaving the room for some reason and with both Gretchen and the Spook being out cold and... _'God. I have a lot on my mind.'_ He thought as the yelling got louder.

"If you want to do the bet, that is fine by me, but GO FIND THE MAJOR AND ASK HER GODDAMN OPINION!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Gunny." Dutch complained. "She's a superior who doesn't care what a subordinate thinks."

To Edward, the statement by Corporal Miles made the Gunnery Sergeant snort in amusement. "Yeah right... She thinks Sergeant Meyer opinion matter's and he's a fucking Raider!"

To the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, there was no greater sin than the continued existence of the Raiders and some say the rivalry between the Helljumpers and the United States Marine Corps Raiders is even more _intense_ compared to the already _heated_ _relationship_ between the Spartans and ODSTs. It was probably thanks to the fact that both units (the ODSTs and the Raiders) had a similar mission and origin, but what made the 'oldest feud in military history' so agitating was the 'Kenosha Bar Incident'.

The origins of the interservice quarrel can be traced back to the Interplanetary Wars in the 22nd Century when Captain Benjamin Stillman of the United States Marine Corps 10th Marine Raider Regiment invented the first 'Drop Jet Platoons' in order to defeat the Friedens and Koslovics.

After the war, most of the national militaries were merged to form the United Nations Space Command.

Always being territorial, the United States Marine Corps and even the other national militaries fought tooth and nail to prevent themselves from being absorbed into the newly formed unified military of humanity.

A compromise was reached in 2285 when it was decided that Earth would be defended by the national militaries while space was the domain of the UNSC and the Colonies were protected by the Colonial Military Administration.

Even the compromise did not end the rivalry and it all came to a head on March 12th, 2511 in an event known as the 'Kenosha Bar Incident' when a barfight occurred between eleven personnel of the 105th Orbital Drop Shock Troops Division and ten off-duty Americans servicemen of the 7th Battalion, 12th Marine Raider Regiment.

Chaos ensued and even the responding Military Policemen from both the USMC and UNSC joined in with a smaller brawl between UNSC Army SPECWAR team Fourteen and members of U.S. Navy SEAL Team Three happening nearby.

Order wasn't restored for a full twelve hours and a detachment from the Colonial Military Administration was sent in to reinforce the overwhelmed local authorities.

The damage cost over seven billion credits to repair and immediately after the incident, the USMC Commandant at the time, General Andrew Xavier declared that no additional U.S. Marines would become Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and the U.E.G parliament condemned the order, stating that the head of the United States Marine Corps was out of line and being insubordinate against the international government and then the United States President: Robert O'Neill held a news conference, declaring "By authority of the Constitution of the United States, the U.S. Armed Forces only respond to the American Government and her people, not a bunch of international idealists believing in a New World Order."

The crisis escalated with the U.E.G. and the United States of America on the brink of war when on May 12th, 2511 on the UEG colony of Mamore, a terrorist bomber from the Freedom and Liberation Party detonated a commercial nuclear explosive in the Haven arcology, killing two million people and injuring almost eight and a half million others.

The matter was quickly settled and the U.S. agreed to send a detachment of anti-terrorism operatives to assist UNSC forces for Operation: TREBUCHET as a mean to repair diplomatic ties.

However, the legacy of the 'incident' lives on in the minds of the Raiders and ODSTs, even though the Helljumpers had to contend with a new set of rivals known as the Spartans.

"Not like you are fraternizing with a Spook." Mickey fired back.

The look on Buck's face was absolutely priceless. "He got you there Gunny."

"Not. One. Word." The Gunnery Sergeant warned the duo before storming off to check on Veronica.

_'Personally, I think Mickey won the bet. We're in Hell.'_ Lance Corporal Durant lamented before attempting to fall asleep.

"Hey, Rookie!" Dutch called out. "Where do you think we are? Heaven or Hell?"

_'OH COME ON!'_

* * *

Nate was lying down on the bed with Lizzie resting on top of him. The couple had engaged in two hours of passionate lovemaking and the Raider could tell that the tension they suffered had worn off after the constant 'should we or should we not.' It was never easy for the lovebirds to enjoy the relationship as they wished. With her constantly being deployed to hot spots and paperwork, not to mention the numerous meetings that officers were required to attend and him constantly talking to UNSC personnel and writing reports to Uncle Sam, the engaged couple tried to make the best of their situation and now it was the first time in _weeks_ that they truly _enjoyed_ themselves. The last time they engaged in such activities was aboard the _UNSC Annihilator_ on Mars orbit when the rest of the crew went on leave.

Smirking at the memories, the American noticed how adorable she looks with her golden locks spread out and the serenely satisfied look on her face. _'She's always beautiful.'_ Meyer thought as his finacee started to stir.

Seeing the look on his face, the petite woman rested her chin on her palm. "Like what you see Nathan, dearest?"

Nathaniel hummed and seeing that he did, Liz chuckled and granted him a brief, yet teasing kiss. "You do realize that we have to get up some time, right?"

"I know... Just maybe ten more minutes?" He suggested with a groan.

_'Oh. I see how it is.'_ Elizabeth smiled. "Very well. How does thirty sound." She whispered seductively into his ear.

"Even better..." He declared as he flipped her over to begin the process all over again.

"Nathan!" She playfully scolded with a giggle just before the Marine pulled the sheets over them.

* * *

**_Hours later..._ **

"Everybody is present and accounted for ma'am." Johnson declared.

"Thank you, Johnson... Yes, I know that it may come as a surprise to you that we're alive."

"That's a fucking understatement." Romeo muttered under his breath. Keyes gave him a glare and the insubordinate Trooper gulped in response.

"As I was saying, we're still alive and Spark was kind enough to offer shelter until we could get in contact with the UNSC. Although the plan didn't work out like we hoped." She smiled."Anyways, he has been an excellent host and he would like to assist humanity with his knowledge of Forerunner technology."

_"With all due respect ma'am?"_ Cortana asked from Chief's speakers. _"Are you sure we can trust him?"_

Guilty sighed. _"Construct, I'll admit I was rather rash with my decision making, but I will earn back your trust. The ship is almost ready and I had the Sentinels place the best examples of my creators' technology alongside with hardlight weaponry to aid you...I can also upgrade all of your combat skins to level 1 if you so desire."_

The Humans pondered on the offer.

"We accept Lightbulb." Johnson answered

_"Excellent! I shall get started right away."_

_'I just hope we don't regret this.'_ Dare thought. Even though she never met 343, she heard _rumors_ of what he did on Installation 04 and the AI _unnerves_ her.

* * *

_**Inside the hangar bay of the Forward Unto Dawn.** _

The Sentinels finished off packing away the supplies for the newly repaired Forward Unto Dawn.

In fact, the UNSC personnel loved their new and improved armor, with the upgrades being beyond their wildest imaginations.

"This armor is more comfortable than my favorite pair of jeans!" Nate exclaimed, to which Elizabeth chuckled.

"You're such a child." She teased.

"Am not!"

"You are also immature Nathaniel."

"If I'm a child, then Dick Van Dyke won an Oscar for the best impersonation of a Cockney accent in ' _Mary Poppins.'_ "It was no secret that the ancient film is a controversial subject in Great Britain to this very day.

"You know what!? I'm not going to argue with an American heathen!" She was appalled by what Nathan did. He had to go _there_.

Nate started whistling _'Yankee Doodle'_ and the Blonde gave the American a glare. "You're a savage!"

"I know. It's because I'm patriotic." He declared before humming _'My Country, 'Tis to Thee'_

Romeo watched the scene with great interest and walked from the crates where he and the rest of Alpha-Nine were sitting on. "I didn't know it was the Fourth of July today." He commented as he approached the couple.

Nate and Liz stopped their argument and focused their attention on the sharpshooter specialist.

"Maybe I should stick a firework up your Goddamn worthless ass, pervert!"

"Great idea Nate!" Buck shouted. "I second that motion!"

"Aww come on Gunny!" Agu whined. "I thought you like me."

Major Farrington, on the other hand, had a better idea. She smiled deviously and her crystal blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "May I suggest November 5th? That way we can either burn him or send him to space."

"Guy Fawkes Day?" Meyer asked rhetorically. "That also works. I love you, babe."

"I love you too Nathan."

Romeo looked at them and Buck and the others as if they're crazy. In fact, they were. _'I gotta get out of here!'_

Everyone laughed as they saw the Lance Corporal ran out of the hangar as fast as his legs could take him.

* * *

_"Reclaimer! The vessel is now one hundred percent complete!"_ Guilty happily reported to Miranda on the bridge.

"That's great news Spark. Is there anything else?"

_"Well, there is one thing."_ The Forerunner AI stated. _"I just don't know if you would like it..."_

"I'm all ears."

343 Guilty Spark let out a 'deep breath' before he began. _"What I propose is to bring the Ark to Erde and have your fellow reclaimers go over the technology. Installation 00 is slipspace capable and it will take only thirty minutes for it to arrive."_

The naval officer began to massaged her temples. She knew that Spark would do anything to regain the trust of the crew currently onboard the Dawn and his voice is serene. Despite the obvious breach of the Cole Protocol, the reward for the advancement of humanity outweighs the risk. "Very well Spark. Permission granted."

Guilty was excited and started the process. _"We will be there soon Reclaimer!"_

Unbeknownst to the AI at the time, there is a malfunction in the slipspace drive.

And they will be transported to a reality no one thought possible.

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Gotham City.** _

_**[March 20th, 2010-9:00 PM]** _

"Batman to Watchtower. Watchtower come in?"

_"This is Watchtower. I read you, Batman."_ The Martian known as J'onn J'onzz answered from the communicator pad.

"One of Arkham's inmates escaped."

_"So we heard."_ Martian Manhunter. _"It's on the television broadcasts here. Want me to send in some assistance."_

Tracking down the man will be easier with help. As much as Bruce hates to admit, but he is getting fed up with the man's constant games and clues. Besides, he might as well have his friend Clark Kent join in on the fun.

"Is Superman available?"

_"Let me check."_ Batman heard the sound of the alien tapping the keyboard in his earpiece. _"He'll be there in ten. Superman just finished putting out a fire at a residence."_

"I see. Tell him to meet me and Robin at the Cave."

_"Understood. Manhunter out."_

* * *

The Ark pulled out of slipspace into the Sol System and passed the asteroid belt. Miranda had ordered Guilty Spark to cloak Installation 00 so the station wouldn't be shot at by the defenses and fleet before the crew could contact the UNSC. The AI agreed with the wisdom and so far nothing happened. In fact, the crew saw no ships. However, there is a lone space station, although it doesn't have a gun. In fact, it reminded the crew of something out of a history book. The crew also searched for any signs of life. Scans showed that there are life signs readings on Earth and Mars, but not on Luna.

"Where's the Orbital Batteries and Ships? And what happened to the Moon Colony?" Avery questioned as he chewed his Cigar. The Forerunners sure did know how to make them.

"The Hell I'm supposed to know Johnson!" Keyes snapped. "And why do I see the International Space Station?! NASA was disbanded in the 22nd Century!"

Then Cortana appeared on the keyboard. _"I got some bad news."_ The AI 'dragged' a copy of a news bulletin to the closest Television. They all watched as the Brunette news reporter showed video of a familiar comic book superhero.

_"Well, it appears that Superman did it again...Earlier this morning, the Man of Steel assisted the Metropolis Fire Department in combating a fire and rescued a little girl and the family's Boxer. We will let you know of further developments."_

_"Why thank you, Lois...In other news, there is a gathering scheduled on the Fourth of July at the Justice League headquarters. Batman, the Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and Superman will be there alongside their sidekicks..."_

Cortana shut it off after that.

"Is this a joke!?" Mickey shouted. Chief, on the other hand, saw the serious appearance on his friend's face.

_"No. I'm serious. We somehow ended up in an alternate reality in which the idea of Superheroes and Villains are real...Welcome to the D.C. Universe."_ She sighed.

_'Great.'_ Nate thought sarcastically. _'And I prefer Marvel. Maybe I should have paid more attention to Batman and the other D.C. characters. I only watched one episode of the Animated Series and that's it...Without knowing what the Joker is capable of, we're screwed.'_

Just as Nathan finished his thoughts, Romeo stepped forward. "Ma'am. I'm a comic book collector and I think I might be able to help."

"Wait a minute!?" Buck laughed. "You collect comics, Romeo?"

Kojo Agu grinned. "Yep. And my dad owns a small comic book store on Madrigal." He smiled with pride. "I own several original copies of Golden Age Batman comics especially the very first one. There are only two other known ones still in existence back home in our reality."

"Very well Romeo. The rest of you, we got some major studying to do."


	7. Riddles are not Fun(ny)!

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Gotham City. The Bat Cave.** _

_**[March 20th, 2010-9:00 PM]** _

"Batman to Watchtower. Watchtower come in?"

_"This is Watchtower. I read you, Batman."_ The Martian known as J'onn J'onzz answered from the communicator pad.

"One of Arkham's inmates escaped."

_"So we heard."_ Martian Manhunter. _"It's on the television broadcasts here. Want me to send in some assistance."_

Tracking down the man will be easier with help. As much as Bruce hates to admit, but he is getting fed up with the man's constant games and clues. Besides, he might as well have his friend Clark Kent join in on the fun.

"Is Superman available?"

_"Let me check."_ Batman heard the sound of the alien tapping the keyboard in his earpiece. _"He'll be there in ten. Superman just finished putting out a fire at a residence."_

"I see. Tell him to meet me and Robin at the Cave."

_"Understood. Manhunter out."_

Shortly after the call ended, Bruce heard the distinct footsteps of one of his oldest and dearest friends as he came down to check on him and Tim. "Master Bruce? I hope you do not mind that I prepared a sandwich for you and Master Drake since you're busy."

"That's okay Alfred. We can eat it on the go. Nygma is out there."

"Very good sir. Would you like me to wrap it?"

The Billionaire rubbed his chin in thought. "Actually Alfred, I think we'll eat here. Clark should be here soon."

"Is Superman really coming to the Cave?" Drake asked as he clipped on the utility belt to his outfit.

"It wasn't the first time Tim." Wayne smiled. "Too bad Barbra is staying with a friend in Sacramento. At least James will be here."

Commissioner Gordon was on vacation with his wife and daughter in California when Edward Nygma broke out of Arkham. The phone call Bruce received from Barbra was annoying, to say the least, and it was obvious that Batgirl would not be available for the mission. James, however, got on the first flight back to Gotham to lead the manhunt against the Riddler.

And so far the Riddler didn't leave any clues as that was his usual M.O. and Bruce found that intriguing. Not to say that he was fond of his riddles, which he was not, but this time Batman is having assistance that Nygma will not suspect and right on cue...

_"Enter Superman-01"_ The robotic voice for the Zeta-Tubes called out.

"I see that you're right on time as usual."

"It never hurts to be punctual." The Kryptonian grinned. "Nice to see you, Bruce."

"Likewise... Now let's cut to the chase." Batman typed into his Batcomputer, bringing up details about the individual they're seeking. "Edward Nygma aka The Riddler. A normal human with a cunning mind and a passion for riddles. Three hours ago, the Riddler escaped from Arkham Asylum and he has not been heard from or seen since."

"Is he the guy that leaves riddles as clues?"

"Yep." Robin butted in. "And he hasn't left one out, which is highly unusual. That's why we called you."

It instantly clicked in Clark's head of what the duo planned."Let me guess... You want me to fly over Gotham City and use my X-Ray vision to search for him."

"Basically." The Boy Wonder smiled.

"Where should we start?" The Man of Steel questioned.

Batman zoomed a map of Gotham on the computer to an area five miles square with the infamous Mental Institution in the center. "Here."

"And how did you come up with that conclusion."

"Because if I'm right. Nygma is up to something big and he needs friends."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...** _

_'Batman and his pet bird will not get me this time!'_ The Riddler thought as he drove a specially prepared getaway car. Nygma decided to fool Batman and pretend he was still near Arkham when in fact the madman was going to have some fun. In fact, he wasn't even near Arkham, nor was he still in the city of Gotham.

The Man was heading to one place where no one suspect and no heroes are at.

Destination: Cincinnati, Ohio.

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

**_UNSC Forward Unto Dawn hangar bay._ **

_**[March 22nd, 2010-10:00 AM]** _

"Okay, so we now know its official. We're in a different reality with no UNSC and an evil clown exists." Johnson stated as he inspected Alpha-Nine since Major Farrington was in a conference with Commander Keyes and Captain Dare. "But we're not going let that stop you! You are Helljumpers! The best of the best and no mere circus clown is going to stop you Marines!

"Sir no sir!" They all replied.

"Now let's get ready for our run!" declared as he started a cadence. "Back in 2525!"

Buck and his squad repeated it."Back in 2525!"

"A lot of Covvies were going to die!"

"A lot of Covvies were going to die!"

"We are going for a ride!"

"We are going for a ride!"

"Now let's tell our loved ones how we went to Hell!"

"Now let's tell our loved ones how we went to Hell!"

"For we are ODSTs! We are no sissy queens!"

"For we are ODSTs! We are no sissy queens!"

_'Pathetic'_ Nate sneered as he leaned against the bulkhead. It's a total rip off of a song he knew by heart. "Sergeant Major!"

"Halt!" Johnson ordered. "What do you want Meyer?!"

"Permission to lead a cadence, sir!"

_'A little interservice rivalry doesn't hurt now and then.'_ Avery grinned in response. "Go ahead Meyer, but I will be watching. No fistfights and that's an order!"

"Aye Sergeant Major!" They all responded and Nate began the cadence as Alpha-Nine restarted their run.

"On November 10th, 1775, our Corps was founded with the words Semper Fi!"

"Now in 1812, we do or die!" Nate looked behind him and notices that the ODSTs weren't repeating after him. _'Oh well. They might get a lashing from Johnson afterwards.'_

"As the British set fire to the White House that could be seen across the sky!

"In 1845, at Montezuma, we say hi!"

"In 1861, the Civil War begun!"

"And in 1918, the Great War rages on!"

"We earned the title of Devil Dog at Belleau Wood!"

"And in 1941, the Japs attacked Pearl Harbor!"

"Now Carlson came up with a plan to defeat Japan!"

"He said: I need commandos and there the Raiders were born!"

"Now in 2545!"

"The Covies learn that they're gonna die!"

"Fearsome 'Black Devils' coming from the sky!"

"But these were no ODSTs!"

"Because they are sissy Queens!"

"We are United States Marines!"

Johnson watched the entire time while smoking his cigar and he wasn't pleased. "Gunnery Sergeant Buck! Sergeant Meyer!"

The pair marched and reported to the African-American chain smoker who was sitting on a box.

"It occurred to me that Alpha-Nine did not repeat the cadence. What is the meaning of this?"

Buck gave him a snide response. "Well, I didn't ask for a Raider to be placed in my squad."

The Sergeant Major hopped off the box and gave Edward a glare that caused nightmares for those foolish enough to be on the receiving end of it. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY MAGGOT!?"

The ODST gulped. "I...I asked that why was a Raider placed in my squad?"

_'Wrong answer asshole.'_ Johnson pounced "BECAUSE THE UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND AND HUMANITY ORDERED YOU TO DIRTBAG!" Johnson shouted at the top of his lungs." IF YOU HAVEN"T NOTICED, I CAME FROM A PLACE CALLED CHICAGO, ILLINOIS IN THE GODDAMN UNITED STATES OF FUCKING AMERICA, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF YOU WOULD TREAT A UNITED STATES MARINE LIKE THAT. IN FACT, I ALMOST ENLISTED INTO THE UNITED STATES ARMY, BUT DECIDED THAT I WOULD LIKE TO HEAD TO SPACE AND OTHER PLANETS INSTEAD!"

The rest of Alpha-Nine were stunned. Johnson almost enlisted into the United States Army? The Sergeant Major saw the expression on their faces. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! GET RUNNING!"

Mickey, Dutch, Romeo, Rookie, and Gretchen instantly ran, but Johnson notices that a certain Gunny wasn't with them. "That goes for you too Buck." He growled.

The leader of Alpha-Nine _sprinted_ to catch up with them and Avery turned to face Meyer. "Sorry about that Sergeant, but they will learn how to conduct themselves properly."

"It's okay Johnson. They just believe I'm an asshole who starts barfights when in fact I used to end them."

"You did say you were in the Military Police?" He asked curiously, watching as Lance Corporal Durant tripped before picking himself back up.

Nathan nodded. "The Fourth Law Enforcement Battalion's Special Reaction Team. Basically the S.W.A.T team for the Corps. I was a reservist and was called up alongside my comrades for a counterattack against Covenant forces on Yavus and relieve the UNSC garrison there. Five months later, I earned the Navy Cross on Skyke. It was brutal, but we conducted the first major offensive against the bastards."

* * *

_**Covenant Planet of Skyke** _

_**Operation: Sword and Shield** _

_**[August 25th , 2549 – 10:30:15]** _

_**Private Nathaniel Meyer- Special Reaction Team, C Company, 4th Military Police Battalion, 4th Marine Division, United States Marine Corps** _

"Marines! This is the final push. I need one more advance and this planet is ours. We are going to show our Devil Pups in the UNSC how the real Devil Dogs fight. From the halls of Montezuma to the shores of Tripoli, we fought! At the frozen hills of Chosin, we died but we still kicked the communist asses after we raised our beloved flag at Mount Suribachi on Iwo Jima! Meanwhile, our useless cousins in the United Nations Space Command lost the outer colonies and the alien menace are driving us to extinction. Today the genocidal, unholy Covenant will learn not to mess with the real Leathernecks. AM I'M RIGHT MARINES!?"

"YES SIR BADASS TAYLOR!"

Colonel Mathew Taylor looked at his boys. Not many of them would make it home to the United States of America, but they sure will go to hell and regroup.

"Good luck men! I will see you on the beach."Taylor then glanced at one of his bodyguards from the USMC Military Police detachment.

"Meyer! I want you to be on the turret. How would you like to help end the alien menace?"

The young Private looked at the Colonel and grinned. The one thing that many of his fellow Marines loved about Taylor is the fact he always leads his men from the front and never backs away from a fight, earning him the affectionate nickname of 'Badass' like the legends who preceded him such as Chesty Puller and Jim 'Mad Dog' Mattis.

"I'll be honored, sir." Nate then went to the M12 Warthog while Taylor sat in the passenger seat and his other bodyguard, Corporal Muller drove. In the Warthog, _Badass_ , a song from the 21st Century by the ancient band 'Saliva' can be heard on the radio.

_I need you to hear this loud and clear_   
_The line and the sand is drawn and I have no fear_   
_When I see red all I need is a reason to set me off_   
_To drop this bomb and pick yourself off the ground_

_Cause I'm a badass_   
_And you don't want to clash_   
_Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash_   
_Cause I'm a badass_   
_And this warning's your last_   
_Just cross my path and I'll drop you fast_

_Cause I'm a badass_   
_A badass_   
_Cause I'm a badass_   
_A badass_   
_A badass_

The American Marines charged forward with Taylor leading the Mattis Main Battle Tanks, Schwarzkopf Armored Personnel Carriers, Cheyenne dropships and A30 Bald Eagles to the final planetary stronghold of the Covenant.

_Don't take this past the point of no return_   
_You don't want this kind of lesson learned_   
_When I see red all I need is a reason to throw it down_   
_To take you out and you will have no doubt_

As expected the resistance is fierce but the Covenant had only fought the U.S. Marines once and that was during an evacuation of Civilians during Operation: Changing the Guard, but this time the Devil Dogs are on the attack.

_Cause I'm a badass_   
_And you don't want to clash_   
_Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash_   
_Cause I'm a badass_   
_And this warning's your last_   
_Just cross my path and I'll drop you fast_

_"SCARABS! We got Scarabs inbound!"_ A Marine on the radio shouted.

_"Bravo two-six this is Omega squadron. We'll take them out, Marine."_

At once the A30 Bald Eagles, which were based upon the ancient A10 Thunderbolt II 'Warthogs' attack aircraft, and being flown by pilots of the United States Air Force started strafing the three scarabs and destroyed them with the loss of only one plane. The pilot survived and dropped into an area held by the US Army's famed 75th Ranger Regiment.

_Cause I'm a badass_   
_A badass_   
_Cause I'm a badass_   
_A badass_   
_A badass_

"Great work Omega! I guess that I have to buy you flyboys a drink." Taylor congratulated the Airmen for destroying the three pesky bugs and devastating the defenses.

_"I'll take up that offer later sir, but we're on bingo fuel and are returning to the U.S.S. Omar Bradley, over?"_

"Solid copy, Taylor out."

"INCOMING SERAPHS!" Muller cried out. Private Meyer took aim and destroyed all five of the alien attackers, but the last one had gotten a lucky shot that flipped the Warthog over.

"Is everyone alright?" Taylor asked, cocking his .45 Caliber M75 Pistol.

Nathan was dazed by the impact before getting up from the totally wrecked Warthog. He grabbed his M57 Battle Rifle before responding."I'm alight sir." Then he looked at the body of Corporal Muller. The Private rushed over to confirm what he thought.

"Colonel? Muller is KIA."

"There's nothing we can do now son. Grab his tags, I'll inform his family personally." That's another thing the men loved about Taylor. He always made it a mission to personally visit the families of his Marines who are wounded, missing, and or dead. He always treated his Marines and others serving under him as his sons and daughters.

Nate grabbed the dogtag and then looked up to see a Brute Chieftain come out of nowhere.

"SIR, RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Taylor spun around and fired his handgun while Private Meyer fired a burst from his rifle. The Marines fired two shots each into the ape's head before he went down.

"Come on son, let's join the others. We are late to the party."

"Oorah." Nathan replied as he affixed the bayonet and joined him.

* * *

_**Present day...** _

"That definitely was Hell for you. Although I'm not sure if that was worse or Halo."Johnson pondered.

"Ughhh. Why did you have to bring that up. I still have nightmares and I wished Wallace made it out."

"I miss him too, son. Jenkins was a good man. I still couldn't believe that you made him a Metallica fan."

_'And I still regret not having him listen to AC/DC.'_ Meyer thought sadly just as the klaxons went off.

_"All combat personnel, please report to the bridge! All combat personnel, please report to the bridge!"_ The Commander's voice rang out on the intercom.

Everyone in the hangar stopped what they're doing and headed up to the bridge.

* * *

"What's the situation, ma'am?" The Savior of Humanity asked.

The Commander sighed and turned on the TV in response to John's question.

_"Breaking News! The City of Cincinnati, Ohio is being held hostage by the infamous Riddler of Gotham. The madman has this to say."_

A red-haired, green-eyed man in a green bowler hat, a purple mask, a white tie with a question mark, and a cane with purple gloves.

_"Citizens of Cincinnati! I demand ten billion dollars from your state government and if they don't comply with three hours...The gas won't be pretty...Oh and riddle me this. What is orange and black but doesn't like sacks?"_

"Sounds like the Cincinnati Bengals!" Corporal Miles piped in.

"I didn't know you are great at solving riddles, Dutch."

The Heavy Weapons specialist grinned. "Actually, I was a running back on my High School's Football team, Buck. Coach Wells made us memorize the teams of the American National Football League."

"Makes sense." Nate added. "Football..." The Hoosier could have sworn he heard Liz coughed, but ignored it. "...is highly popular back home and I'm willing to bet that he stored the gas there."

Cortana 'walked' across the holotable. _"The question is though what type of gas? Lethal or Nonlethal? CS Gas? Mustard? Chlorine? Methane?"_

"Shit!" Romeo shouted with realization. "It better not be Joker Gas!"

Cortana pulled up a record in her databanks. Specifically, a video clip from ' _The_ _Batman'_ and the crew watched in horror an innocent man, who was tied up to a lamp post, was sprayed with the gas. Within seconds, the man went from pleading to laughing a horrible death.

"May God help us all." Keyes muttered before facing her subordinates, a determined look in her eyes. "We all know that this is not our humanity, but they are still human. We do not know how we got here, but our oaths remain unchanged. We will defend Earth and her colonies from threats within and without." Miranda sighed before making her decisions. "Major? Have your men ready. They're being dropped Feet First. Chief and Johnson will remain behind on standby as a Quick Reaction Force and Dare will oversee the operation."

"In daylight ma'am?" Farrington questioned.

"I know, but we don't have a choice in this matter...Let's hope the League understands that we're not a threat and as such nonlethals only. We're bringing Nygma in alive."

"Understood."

Instinctively, the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and lone Raider prepped their gear.

Dutch wore his unique ODST armor and equipped himself with an M6 magnum suppressed and the M7 SMG suppressed loaded with Tactical Training Rounds to subdue the enemy and not kill them along with flashbangs.

Romeo chose his ODST sharpshooter armor as his attire and helmet is equipped with his customized SRS99-AM Sniper Rifle loaded with TTR rounds and bringing twenty magazines, an M6C/SOCOM, and four frag grenades.

Nate is also sporting his ODST sharpshooter armor (As much he hated it, but the crew didn't want him to wear his normal armor since he would be mistaken for this reality's MARSOC and Meyer begrudgingly accepted the armor. It also had the added bonus of being sealed for toxins unlike his Raider armor, which required a separate gas mask.) and helmet is equipped with an SRS99-AM Sniper Rifle and an M392 DMR loaded with TTR rounds and bringing twenty magazines for each rifle, M6 Magnum suppressed, and six frag grenades.

Liz, in her ODST armor, is equipped with her M7 SMG suppressed loaded with TTR rounds, a suppressed M6 Magnum, and six 'flashbang' grenades.

Buck wore his ODST armor and is equipped with his MA5C loaded with TTR rounds and bringing extra magazines in case, a BR55 with TTR, and four smoke grenades.

Mickey has his M90 Shotgun, an M6C/SOCOM, and his bomb deactivation kit.

Rookie, in his ODST armor, is equipped with his usual M7S Submachine Gun and M6C/SOCOM combination.

The ODST armor upgraded by Guilty Spark onboard the Dawn and currently equipped on the ODSTs and Raider have energy shields. The Forerunner upgraded armor increases to a level near the Mark V MJOLNIR. The armor has many capabilities such as active camouflage which can be activated for a total of five-six minutes before requiring to recharge in six minutes. It also sports more storage for ammunition, biofoam, morphine, and other supplies that would come in handy in combat.

The Helljumpers and Raider made their way to the drop pod area.

Once the group makes their way to their pods, they place their weapons inside and sat. The pod door closes and a sound of a hum is heard. Then the Dawn positions itself to over Cincinnati. The pods rotate to give the passengers a view of Earth. Romeo can't help but comment.

"Much more beautiful than I remembered it being." Romeo comments. The others silently agree.

In Meyer's pod, he checks his gear for the final time before the drop. Liz contacted him through the private comms.

_"Ready Nathaniel?"_ Liz asks her betrothed.

"Ready as ever Major."

_"Stop being smart."_ She ordered with a chuckle before turning serious. _"Now do please try to stay safe."_

"I will do my best. Love you."

_"Love you too Yank."_ The two screens on the pod show Major Farrington on the left and Buck on the right.

_"Lock and Load Marines! We're going Feet First into some nasty shit. Keep your helmets sealed and we'll get the worthless knobhead."_ Liz declared through her pod. The others received the answer but gave no word.

_"Pods launching in three...two...one...DROP!"_ Cortana informs them of the drop sequence. The pods then drop off the Dawn and make their way to Paul Brown Stadium.

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Gotham City. The Bat Cave.** _

_**[March 22nd, 2010-10:00 AM]** _

Bruce Wayne was back in his secret underground lair with Clark Kent at his side. They alongside Tim Drake assisted the Gotham Police Department for two days in the search for Edward Nygma, also known as the Riddler, but something wasn't right. It did not add up at all. No clues. No Riddles. Nothing.

It was as if the Riddler didn't want to play his usual games and that was not in his personality.

_'What are you up to Nygma.'_ The Dark Knight thought as he studied the evidence on the screen.

"Well Bruce, I'm sure that wherever he went, he's not in this city."

_'Could it be?'_ It wasn't the first time that a felon from Gotham went to a different city. In fact, the partnership between Superman and Batman began when the Joker and Harley Quinn went to Metropolis to cause havoc. Harley died in the resulting explosion of Lex Luthor's prototype, but Joker was captured without incident.

"You may be onto something Clark." The Caped Crusader hummed in thought, his hand rubbing his chin as he leaned back into his chair. "Might as well watch the news and see if anything pops up."

As if on cue, something did pop up.

_"Breaking News! The City of Cincinnati, Ohio is being held hostage by the infamous Riddler of Gotham. The madman has this to say."_

"Lovely." The Man of Steel said sarcastically. "At least we know he's in Ohio of all places."

_"Citizens of Cincinnati! I demand ten billion dollars from your state government and if they don't comply within three hours...Well, the gas I have won't be pretty...Oh and riddle me this. What is orange and black but doesn't like sacks?"_

"Sounds like the Bengal Tigers." Batman pulled up a picture of the Football team on the very expensive computer. "I'm willing to bet that he's at the Stadium."

"How did you come to that conclusion, old friend?"

"Simple. Football teams don't like to be tackled and the color for the Bengals are orange and black stripes." He grins. "Besides. The Riddler is predictable just like every madman."

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Paul Brown Stadium. Cincinnati, Ohio.** _

_**[March 22nd, 2010-10:30 AM]** _

_'Thank you, Joker, for your gas!'_ Nygma thought. He and his group of thugs had taken over the stadium without any trouble.

Well, except for three security guards who were currently tied up next to a canister of Smylex. The Riddler grins in happiness that he would finally have his revenge on Batman and he plans on taking out key members of the Justice League with a nice profit at the end.

Joker was kind enough to let him take a _few_ canisters while he was incarnated and planning his escape. The Clown Prince of Crime said _'As long as you only take a quarter of the canisters, I don't care what you do with it as long as Bats gets killed.'_ and that was the end of it. The Riddler hopes that this will end the League's reign of terror against villains once and for all! Joker will definitely _approve_ of this method and Nygma bets that he is watching this live back at Arkham.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, five meteorites came shrieking down into the stadium.

"Really! Meteorites!?" He shouted as a loud thunking sound came from the extraterrestrial debris.

However, the next few seconds will change the history of the D.C. Universe forever.

The Riddler grabbed his binoculars and zoomed to look at the space rocks. But these were no trace from outside Earth's orbit. They were made of metal and the words _'UNSC'_ was seen clearly on the outside at the 25 Yard line. Two seconds later and the doors explosively popped open.

Five highly advanced black armored individuals carried futuristic looking weapons and the leader of the detachment stepped forward. "Edward Nygma! This is your only warning! Surrender now or you will be taken in by force!"The individual said in an English accent.

_'Of all things, there's a Brit. I thought they prefer soccer, but we shall see your Majesty.'_ The Riddler smiled. "Why should I?! I hold all the cards here princess!"

As soon as the words spoken, six thugs with Uzis popped up from the bleachers.

_'Your choice twits.'_ The blonde switch to the TEAMCOM and gave her orders. "Nate? Romeo? Send it."

* * *

**_Three hundred yards away in an abandoned building._ **

_"Nate? Romeo? Send it."_

The two snipers didn't need to be told twice and the duo zoomed onto the individual they planned to hit. But there's no fun in that and the plan was to shoot

"On the count of three..." Nate began as he slowly squeezed the trigger. "One...Two...Three."

Two 14.5X114mm rounds were fired simultaneously and they will reach their target soon.

* * *

"What are you going to do princess? You're sitting ducks. Riddle me this. I'm a monk who lost a brother to the Dark. I hope for Light, but got burned instead? What am...?"

Nygma was about to finish his riddle when two pieces of paint slammed into the glass in front of him. "What the..."

"That was a warning shot." Another voice sounding like Nathan Fillion declared. "Surrender now." The black armored men aimed their weapons at the thugs and the Riddler, lasers marking the targets.

"Eh boss, should we shoot the fools?"

"Be my guest." The Riddler waved as he twirled his cane. "Just make sure your masks are ready." Nygma grinned as his hired mercs prepared to open fire when two rounds hit the control panel near him.

The ODSTs instantly spread out, taking advantage of the chaos the live wires are causing to the criminals.

"Flashbang out!" Dutch shouted in warning as he threw the device.

The grenade gave Alpha-Nine additional time to hop over the fence and surround the terrorists holding the city hostage. Three thugs went down in the ensuing barrage of SMG fire and another six were hit by Nathan and Romeo with the snipers shooting three respectively.

The Riddler aimed his cane at Rookie, but the head bounced off his shield.

'What the...' Nygma thought. 'Energy shields.'

Those were the last words the Riddler thought of as he was shot multiple times with TTDs.

"Well, I guess we took care of that problem." Buck cheerfully said. "Now how are we going to explain this to the league, Major?"

"I may have a few ideas." Liz smirked.

* * *

**_Batman._ **

**_Cinicenetti, Ohio._ **

_**[March 22nd, 2010-10:55 AM]** _

Batman just hopped out of the Zeta tube with Superman to the closest spot near the stadium. Reporters were just outside in the parking lot being held back by the Police. Vans with the distinct logos for ABC, CNN, FOX, and MSNBC not to mention countless others. SWAT was surrounding the football stadium and had marksmen standing by, who are authorized to take a shot at Nygma if he appeared.

_"I contacted the Police just before you arrived Batman."_ Martian Manhunter told Wayne in his earpiece.

"Good thinking J'onn." The Dark Knight complimented before a Police Captain walked over to him and Superman.

"Well, you arrived too late unfortunately Batman."

"What happened!?" Superman asked worriedly, wondering if anyone was killed.

"Oh, nothing major." The Captain shrugged off. "We found Nygma and his goons hanging on a lamppost outside unconscious and naked...Oh, and I don't know why Leaguers...Maybe thanks to the meteors? The Feds are taking them into custody as we speak."

"Go on Captain... Why is the government involved?"

"All I know is that you can't even keep a damn clown lock away Bats! Here in Ohio, he would have gotten the Death Sentence!"

Bruce gave the man the infamous 'Batglare' and the angry officer had a sudden change of heart. "The FBI is taking over since its an 'act of terror'."

"Very well. Thank you for your time Captain."

The Caped Crusader thought he heard the officer say 'Uptight jackasses.' but he ignored it. The masked billionaire was more interested in how the Riddler was caught and why the Government is involved. And why did some meteors strike the stadium? It was too much of a coincidence and Bruce is going to get to the bottom of this massive coverup one way or another.

* * *

**_Alpha-Nine_ **

**_Onboard the Dawn_ **

_**[March 22nd, 2010-10:55 AM]** _

"Here's to the first UNSC victory against villains." Buck shouted before the glasses of some _very expensive_ Canadian brandy he was saving for a special occasion. The Gunnery Sergeant was originally going to drink it with Veronica, but decided what the hell and spread it around.

"Here! Here!"

The glasses were clinked and the crew drank to their heart's content.


	8. Settling Down

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Onboard the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn._ **

**_[March 24th, 2010-10:00 AM]_ **

It was two days since the first successful offensive against the scum and villainy of the D.C. Universe by U.N.S.C. forces and now Commander Miranda Keyes called for a meeting with her troops to discuss their options.

"Okay. We know that we're stuck and we do not know for how long." Miranda sighed and she knows that even though she didn't say it, the crew could be stuck here forever."I'm willing to hear any suggestions you may have."

Romeo raised his hand.

"Yes, Corporal Agu?"

Everyone stared at the Sharpshooter Specialist since usually, he doesn't have any ideas.

"May I suggest that we have a forward operating base on Earth?...I mean that the longer we stay up here, the more likely we could be discovered by the League or the Green Lantern Corps."

"You make a good point Romeo." Buck butted in. "But do you have any ideas of where we can go or how we can get back to the Ark quickly if the need arises?"

This time, Guilty Spark spoke up. _"I can help Reclaimers! My makers invented a device that can instantly teleport anything, anywhere!"_ The Forerunner construct excitedly explained.

"That takes care of one thing. But we still need supplies and a base." Cortana pointed out from the holoterminal in the center of the table.

"I believe I know the perfect place." Nathan declared. "Cortana? Could you please bring up a map of this reality's United States of America?"

The U.N.S.C. Artificial Intelligence 'pulled out' a map and placed it on a nearby presentation screen.

"And can you please zoom on to Indiana and the surrounding states?"

"Any reasons why you are choosing this location, Sergeant?" Chief finally asked after being silent for the entire meeting. The Spartan preferred to analyze information and ask questions when only necessary.

"Well, there are a few reasons why we should consider this location other than the fact I'm a Hoosier."The Raider grinned. "First of all, the nickname for Indiana is the 'Crossroads of America'. Second, Indiana is largely rural and not many people around the world - and the colonies back home of course- know about this state... Third, despite being largely forgotten, Indiana hosts the Indianapolis 500, is home to the headquarters for the National College Athletics Association, and quite a few internationally recognized businesses like Eli Lilly's Pharmaceuticals and Cummins-A company that specializes in vehicle engines..." He points to a location on the map. "Then you have the Naval Surface Warfare Center in Crane, Indiana and it is located close enough to Chicago, New York City, and Boston if we need to fight Villians in those areas. The final reason is that I never heard of any superheroes that base themselves in the state at all."

"Wow..."Johnson stated, his cigar dropped to the floor.

"I never thought I would see the day when a country boy is capable of speaking like a professor from a major university." Gretchen piped in.

"Don't forget he made the Sergeant Major speechless." Dutch added.

"Any thoughts on Meyer's proposal?" The Commander inquired.

Cortana hummed and 'paced' for a few seconds before adding her two cents. _"It could work...We can easily hide the Dawn in a rural area like Elkhart County up north near Michigan. But we're also going to need to create false biographies and does anyone-except for Meyer of course-have any agricultural experience?"_

This time it was Major Farrington. The Englishwoman coughed into her hand and spoke up. "I grew up around horses. I am not sure how much assistance I can provide, but I guess that some is better than none, yes?"

"It's settled then." Miranda declared as she rose from her seat."By the end of the week, we heading to Indiana to better conduct our operations. The Ark will be our main staging area for repairing the Dawn and conducting expeditions in space. You are dismissed."

Everyone, with two exceptions, left the conference room. Nathan noticed that Liz wanted to talk to him in private.

"That was quite the speech Nate." She complimented.

"Why thank you angel." Meyer knows that there's more to this conversation than meets the eye and sure enough, the blonde sighed.

"Nathaniel, I know we been through a lot together over the years, but something is telling me that we're in uncharted territory. Please be careful."

Meyer saw the fretful look and pulled her into a hug. "You know I will."

"I know."She tearfully replied. "It's just that I'm afraid that I'll lose you."

Nate allowed her to weep in his chest as the Marine slowly rubbed her back.

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Neilson's Realtors. Marksville, Harrison Township,_ ** **_Elkhart County,_ ** **_Indiana, United States of America._ **

**_[April 3rd, 2010-1:32 PM]_ **

Kennedy Neilson could not believe the offer she was granted by the couple. In front of her is a clean shaved, handsome ash-blond man wearing jeans, dark brown Chippewa boots, and a light blue Dickies shirt. The attractive golden-haired woman next to him is wearing ankle high heels and a black dress with a red leather jacket to complete the outfit. She also had a noticeable English accent.

"Twenty four million?" The experienced realtor asked. That was double the amount for the eight hundred and sixty two acre farm Kennedy had been attempting to sell for months with no luck and now here is an opportunity too good to pass up that arrived at her doorstep.

"I know that's more than what you're asking Miss Neilson." Nate answered. "But Liz wanted to have enough room so she could enjoy riding her horses."

Kennedy regained her composure. "I see Mister Meyer...If you don't mind me asking but how did you and Elizabeth meet each other? You're such a lovely couple."

"In all honesty ma'am, I met Liz just a month after Ramadi in 2006. I just finished training and was sent to Iraq to combat insurgents. She was a Second Lieutenant in a supply company at the local Royal Army base."

"Were you in the Army?" The real estate agent asked.

"Marine Corps actually. Echo Company, Fourth Military Police Battalion."

"I see, but how can you afford this?"

"One of my besties grandmothers left me an inheritance." Liz explained. It wasn't entirely untrue since she knows a few people that fit in that category. It just that in actuality, the UNSC crew _borrowed_ some funds from...individuals who didn't need them after a visit from Law Enforcement.

"So you must know the Queen?"

_'Ah Great.'_ Nate thought. _'Just our luck. We're talking to a crazed anglophile.'_

"I honestly don't know her personally..."

"But I thought you have an estate like ' _Downton Abbey_ ', hunt foxes, and drink tea."

"With all due respect Miss Neilson, but I'm not a bloody aristocrat. My father is a lawyer and my mother is a surgeon. I grew up in a cottage in an upper middle class family and even though I have friends that could be regarded as being in the gentry or aristocracy, I had a rather normal upbringing."

"Sorry Miss Neilson, but Liz just doesn't want to be confused for something she isn't."

"No need to apologize. I perfectly understand."

"Anything else?" Farrington asked politely, her _slight_ annoyance had disappeared.

"No...I just need to process the paperwork and by the end of the week, the property is yours."

The couple rose from their seats and Nate shook Kennedy's hand.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you Miss Neilson." Meyer smiled before he and his significant other walked out the door.

Neilson watched her clients leave and she smacked herself in the head.

"I wonder if she likes toffee..." Kennedy muttered. "Maybe I should have offered. Oh well."

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Gotham City. The Bat Cave.** _

**_[April 3rd, 2010-1:32 PM]_ **

The Caped Crusader studied the security footage he had acquired from the Paul Brown Stadium. The Detective was right in his theory and the 'meteor shower' was just _too_ coincidental. Wayne watched as FBI agents attempt to raise one of the 'meteors' onto a forklift, but they disintegrated.

The Dark Knight had watched the entire event from beginning to end- from Nygma's speech to the government's latest coverup-And Batman now know that there are new players in town.

Zooming in, Bruce saw a distinct logo similar to the Eagle, Globe, and Anchor of the United States Marine Corps, but have the letters U.N.S.C. below it.

_'Why the sudden interest from the United Nations Security Council?'_ The so-called playboy pondered. _'Why would the UN have a black operations unit when they don't even have a military?'_

The question bothered him and Bruce listened in as one of the black armored individuals in a feminine voice ordered the Riddler to stand down.

_'Interesting. I know she's English, but I'm not familiar with the dialect. Maybe Alfred can help.'_

As if right on cue, the faithful butler of the Wayne family and former MI6 field operative arrived. "Master Bruce? I thought you may like a club sandwich."

"Thank you Alfred."

"Would you require anything else, sir?" The Englishman questioned after setting the tray down.

"There is one thing." Bruce rewinds the footage on the Batcomputer. "Is it possible you could tell me the dialect?" He asks as he pushed play.

The Butler listened carefully to the accent. "It appears sir that the individual is from somewhere around the North, perhaps Leeds, Newcastle, or Manchester but it also sounds like she moved to a rural area when she was young. I wager she comes from an upper middle class background and enjoys Equestrian activities."

"Horseback riding?"

"Indeed Master Bruce. She's neither from the aristocracy nor the gentry I assure you...Although it may be possible she went to school with individuals from such a background."

"Manchester? Isn't that the place with the famed Football Club?"

Alfred smirked. "At least this time you got it right...And yes, there are two teams: Manchester United and Manchester City. United is more popular, but City has a huge following in the Stockport suburb...Anything else?"

"Nothing as of this moment Alfred."

"Then I shall take my leave, sir." The Butler declared before leaving.

Bruce, on the other hand, began searching for information about Manchester and English horseback riding but most of it was irrelevant junk. Half of it was about the soccer teams with the occasional weather report and the other half was about the aristocracy created by crazed anglophiles who call themselves 'experts'.

_'It's going to be a long night.'_ The billionaire massaged his temples as an advertisement for a teacup with the face of the current monarch Queen Elizabeth II appeared.

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Meyer's Farm. Marksville,_ ** **_Indiana._ **

**_[April 10th, 2010-9:00 AM]_ **

Avery couldn't but to enjoy the countryside. If anyone asked the Chicago native three years ago if he would settle down in a rural area instead of the Windy City, the African-American would take his cigar out of his mouth, put the burning end up their ass, and then finally shoot 'em in the kneecap with a 14.5X114mm SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle for good measure. But today, the UNSC Marine smiled and smelled the soybeans.

"The Major and Meyer sure did pick a nice place."

"I wasn't surprised in the slightest Johnson." Miranda grinned. "They're like two peas in a pod."

The eight hundred and sixty two acre farm have an orchard, a small vegetable garden, a greenhouse for growing crops in the winter, livestock, a lake, a pasture for horseback riding, and twenty acres of wilderness. The majority of the crop though is corn and soybeans and the farm specializes in dairy cows, beef cattle, and hogs for the market, but that doesn't mean that other animals are not included.

Speaking of which...

"Johnson? Did you remember to get the eggs?"

"I sure did ma'am. They're right here."The chain smoker proceeds to show her the basket.

"Good. Now let's go check on Chief and Cortana. We know how those two enjoy searching for trouble."

The rest of the crew live in a suburb five miles away from the farm since unlike Nathan and Elizabeth, the others didn't see themselves as capable of farming. It doesn't mean that they refuse to assist their two comrades, which they did occasionally. Rather it simply wasn't their lifestyle and it was hopefully temporarily until they get back home to their reality.

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Meyer's Farm. Marksville,_ ** **_Indiana._ **

**_[_ ** **_April 10th_ ** **_, 2010-10:00 AM]_ **

"Is this blindfold really necessary?" Liz questioned as Nate led his finacee to her surprise waiting in the barn.

"It'll be worth it babe."

"It better!"

Meyer chuckled at her antics and removed the cloth covering her eyes. Load and behold were six horses...One of them was a bonus since Nate didn't expect one of the Mares to give birth to a foal last night after putting them in their stalls. In fact, the Hoosier barely got any sleep since he worked on the surprise, including the unexpected one.

"Are those...?"

"American Saddlebreds." The Marine smiled at her expression.

The horse next to them snorted from her stall and Nate rubbed its nose in a gentle manner. Liz stared at him in disbelief as the American patted the Saddlebred and gave it a carrot from his pocket.

"I never knew that you're interested in horses."

"Well, to be fair Liz, I didn't know how to tell you since I'm a guy." The farmboy shrugged. "But anyways, I hope you liked the surprise."

"I...I do not know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything at all Lizzie. I love you."

The blonde grabbed him and pulled the man in for a passion-fueled kiss before letting him go.

"I love you too Nathaniel."

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Headquarters for the Light._ **

**_[_ ** **_April 10th_ ** **_, 2010-10:00 AM]_ **

Vandal Savage, The Brain, Queen Bee, and the other main leaders of the Light ponder on the latest update in the news of what happened a few weeks ago.

_"...the United Nations is still denying any involvement in the incident that occurred in_ _Cincinnati. From what we do know is that five 'escape pods' landed in the center of_ Paul Brown Stadium _and five black armored individuals with advanced military hardware took down the Riddler and his gang. The Pentagon is also denying that any of their troops partook in this 'operation' if you will along with the British Ministry of Defense..."_

The immortal caveman paused the footage and coughed. "We now know that there are new players and as such, we must remain vigilant."

"Who cares!" The Witch Boy shouted. "They're just probably some mercenaries the Government hired and had them 'clean up the mess'."

"You are wrong monsieur." The French accented organ spoke up. "No private security company nor any government on Earth has access to their equipment...Besides, the English do not have women in their special forces except for the Special Reconnaissance Regiment."

"And how likely is she a member?" The Demon questioned, watching the footage again, and marveling at the unknown soldiers 'skills' in action.

"Unlikely. I conducted research and she had to be trained by either the Special Air Service or Special Boat Service. Her ruthlessness is too precise for an ordinary grunt and reconnaissance units prefer to not engage at all...The only theory I have is that she is a field operative for MI6, but that doesn't explain the equipment and armor."

"And that technology." Lex purred. "Is theoretical but impossible to replicate. My scientists have been working on personal shields for years and we have yet to manufacture even a working prototype."

Queen Bee was listening intently to the conversation and added her two cents. "Perhaps they're connected to the Justice League?"

"Also improbable." The Brain responded instantly as if he was prepared for the exact question."The League would never allow their members to utilize guns to kill others and these soldiers, if you will, would have shot Nygma dead if they wanted."

"And why didn't they?" Ocean Master demanded.

"Because they're sending us a message." Vandal _smiled_ before slamming his fists onto the table. "They use these pods in broad daylight to attack our patsy and attack they did...The League prefers to travel by tubes and not these pods. I for one believe they're not affiliated with the heroes."

The others watch as Savage templed his fingers. "These upstarts are going to see the Light."

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Johnson residence._ ** **_Marksville,_ ** **_Indiana._ **

**_[_ ** **_April 10th_ ** **_, 2010- 11:30 AM]_ **

To most residents of Oakwood Roads in Marksville, Indiana, Johnathan Fisher was an average guy albeit taller and paler, but 'Johnathan Fisher' is, in reality, a man from both an alternate and futuristic universe.

The 'savior of humanity' was currently living with Johnson and the Commander. His immediate next-door neighbors are the remaining crewmembers of the Dawn except for Sergeant Meyer and Major Farrington who are maintaining a farm five miles outside the suburb.

The Spartan is currently employed at a local mechanic shop five days a week tuning up vehicles for their owners and fitted on tires.

But what Chief really wanted was action.

To him, this Earth doesn't make sense at all. These superheroes fight madmen trying to create chaos and the criminals get locked away only for them to escape and repeat the process all over again.

If the Joker, in particular, existed back home, the 'Clown Prince of Crime' would have been shot in the courtroom as a trial was a waste of time, but here the situation was different.

_'At least the Commander is doing something about it.'_

As if on cue...

"Guess who's home Chief!"

"Good afternoon Johnson. Com...Miranda." The supersoldier has to fight the urge to salute. Old habits die hard and Mendez wanted it that way.

"Since Elizabeth and Nathan now have their farm, I thought we could have some brunch."

John's eyebrows arched up at hearing the strange word. "Brunch?"

"Whoa John!"Avery grinned. "You got a lot to learn about the miracle of sausage and gravy at 12:00."

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_G. Gordon Godfrey_ **

**_[_ ** **_April 10th_ ** **_, 2010-5:30 PM]_ **

"The League is at it again!... I believe you all heard about the incident in Cincinnati and I for one think that the Justice League are hiding something." Godfrey shouted in frustration."The _heroes_ have their own black ops unit to do their dirty work for them!"

The television host is thinking that the League is up to something, and by God, they usually are after stirring up enough mayhem already!

"Now what else are your _heroes_ hiding?" Godfrey sneered. "I would demand some answers!"

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_The Allen residence. Central City, Missouri._ **

**_[_ ** **_April 10th_ ** **_, 2010- 5:40 PM]_ **

"Can you believe this guy!?" The Flash moaned as he watched G. Gordon Godfrey in his latest _crusade_ against the League.

"I know Barry." Iris calmly replied. "Just realize that not every reporter is after the League in a negative way."

"I know." He grinned. "I married one after all."

But the television interrupted the couple's moment with a major news bulletin.

"I'll be back in a 'Flash'!"

Iris sighed as her heroic husband saves the day yet again with his annoying catchphrase.

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Kroger._ ** **_Marksville,_ ** **_Indiana._ **

**_[_ ** **_April 10th_ ** **_, 2010- 5:40 PM]_ **

"Look mommy! It's Nathan Fillion!"

"Not again..." Buck groaned as yet another fan of _Firefly_ , _Castle_ , or _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ came up to greet him. This time it's at Kroger of all places! Kroger!

Veronica, on the other hand, was amused at all the attention Edward is receiving. Sure, the ONI operative was jealous, but she's also amused.

Dare watched as the Helljumper decided that for just once a five year old girl could have a picture taken with her favorite actor. The Gunnery Sergeant pat her on the head and gave her some advice.

"Well, Sarah, be sure to listen to your mother, eat your vegetables, and look both ways when crossing the street."

"Sorry about that Mister Buck, but Sarah is really interested in _Castle_."

"It's okay ma'am. I perfectly understand and I get mistaken for him so often that I just want to move to an isolated cabin in Alaska."

"Well, hopefully you won't need to take such a desperate measure. Take care."

Buck couldn't help but snort in amusement at what the woman said before she left.

"So Mister Fillion?..."The blonde smirked. "When are you going to take me to a fancy dinner?"

The Gunny's day went from bad to worse.

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Meyer's Farm** _ _**. Marksville, Indiana.** _

_**[April 11th, 2010- 8:00 AM]** _

Nathan got up at 6:30 to go on a run before heading to the butcher shop to slaughter one of the hogs, and now, he is currently making breakfast. Liz was still asleep in the bedroom after spending a _significant_ amount of time with the horses last night. In fact, the Hoosier had to carry the Stopfordian inside when he found her passed out next to the foal. The American was about to pour the pancake batter onto the skillet when he overheard a certain _someone_ approaching the kitchen.

"Good morning angel."

"Morning Nathaniel." She yawned as the scent of bacon overwhelms her. "Mmmm...Smells lovely."

"Thanks…"The farmboy said as he flipped some eggs."Lipton should be in the cabinet, by the way, babe and no, I don't know where you put the kettle...Maybe I should microwave the water?"

"Heavens no!" Liz shouted in horror and crossed her arms at his _latest_ antics. The last time Nathan made her a _brew_ , cows stopped producing milk, Canada stopped producing maple syrup, and the Irish stopped drinking alcohol."I'll make it myself, thank you very much and next time, please make sure its Earl Grey or something that isn't Lipton."

"Relax...I was only kidding." Meyer laughed as he pointed his thumb towards his mug. "Besides, I prefer coffee anyways if you can't already tell."

"Cockwomble..."

Nate knows by now that she was being sarcastic. Maybe. It was really hard to tell at times. The Leatherneck shook his head and changed subjects to something more pleasant.

"So, babe? How was your night with the horses?"

"Lovely. Ace was being a handful last night and wanted to be as _adventurous_ as his mum I suppose."

The Raider eyebrows arched up in amusement."Ace?"

"The name fits him...Is there a problem?"

"No...No, I just didn't expect a name for the foal yet Lizzie." The crackshot answered _quickly_. "Anyways, breakfast is about done...I've already set the table for us."

The blonde wrapped her arm around his waist and granted him a peck on the cheek. "Next time, I'll make the eggs, dearest."

Nathan was about to kiss her back when one of his favorite news shows came on, even if its the one from its past and not _current_.

_"...And good morning America. Today is another lovely day in Manhattan and do we have some news for you. Fox & Friends begins right now..."_

This time it was Liz to be surprised as she looked over his shoulders during their embrace."Fox News? Really Nathan?"

"What!? I'm a conservative American. Did you expect me to watch BBC America and nature documentaries? That's all that's on really except for reruns of _Downton Abbey_."

"No wonder why most of you Yanks have a misconception..."

"And that's why I don't watch BBC." He interrupted her before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Who needs it when I got you right here."

"At least someone is being smart." Farrington beamed before letting him go. "Well, I believe breakfast is ready...We don't want it cold now, do we?"

"I agree...Hope you enjoy the Meyer special."

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Meyer's Farm** _ _**. Marksville, Indiana.** _

_**[April 11th, 2010- 9:30 AM]** _

_'Nathan was right about the pancakes.'_

Lizzie hadn't had a proper breakfast in so long that she forgot that a pancake wasn't supposed to _taste_ like cardboard, but her betrothed made the flapjacks into something even more than _simple_ cuisine. However, the Major had something else on her mind as he cut into his eggs.

"Nathan?"

"What is it gorgeous?"

"Marksville has a Football Club. I have been thinking of volunteering my time there as a coach and we can perhaps get more involved in the community."

Nathan wasn't surprised that Liz wanted to teach kids soccer. Soccer was another passion of hers and she had told him tales of when she was the captain for her school's soccer team, not to mention the fact that his fiancee enjoyed children.

_'And that's why she'll be an excellent mother one day ...Wait. Why did I think of that?'_ Meyer let the thought drift off to the wayside and spoke up. "Babe. You know I'll support you in anything. If this is what you want to do while we're stuck here, then go for it."

"Thank you, Nathan." She smiled as the doorbell rang. _'Bloody hell...At least we hid the anachronisms for this era.'_

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Meyer's Farm** _ _**. Marksville, Indiana.** _

_**[April 11th, 2010- 9:35 AM]** _

"Well Joeseph, do you think our new next-door neighbors will like our welcome basket?"

Mary and Joseph Smithwell lived on a nearby farm and for the past thirty years, the couple had a happy marriage with no problems. And the pair had noticed recently that the land was recently sold to some new arrivals to the small, rural community.

"I don't know Mary, but I'm positive that your chocolate cake will be enjoyed by them."

They waited for a few moments for the door to open up and a young, elegant blonde woman answered.

"Umm...Hello?" She asks them in an English accent.

"Hi!"Mary greeted "We're the Smithwells' and we just want to welcome you to Marksville."

"Nice to meet you." A man appeared beside her. "I'm Nathan and this is Liz...I guess you're the neighbors?"

"Yes." Joe smiled. "Mary was determined to stop by and give you a welcoming gift."

Nathan scratched his head. "Thanks...We just bought the property a few weeks ago and didn't expect to meet anyone so soon."

"Don't mention it..."Mary declared. "And I'm guessing that Liz is from England?

"I was raised in Mellor. Just thirty miles outside Manchester." Farrington smiled.

"So is everything over there like _Mary Poppins_?"

_'Ah great. Here we go again.'_ Nathan groaned.

But thankfully, the man recognized the annoyed looks on the lovebirds' faces. "Honey, I think Liz and Nathan want to get more organized and settled first."

"Very well." Mary conceded. "Enjoy the sunshine you two!"

"That was...Unexpected." Liz sighed in relief after their neighbors left.

"I think we need to be more careful Liz...Should have known better than that we'll have at least _someone_ welcome us to the community. It's a small town in America after all."

"Yep. That was just bloody close..."Elizabeth agreed before going into o _fficer mode_. "Are the MA5s...?"

"In the safe behind the main gun safe containing circa 21st Century firearms."

"Armor?"

"They're in the _UNSC Cave_. Guilty and Cortana made a 'Batcave' below the house for a reason with spare weapons included."

"And the warthogs?"

"Also in the Cave with a Scorpion. The remaining vehicles are still aboard the Dawn."

"Ammunition?...MREs?...Water?..."

"In the garage next to the reloading bench since shooting is a hobby of mine, got the MREs under the 21st Century ones next to the tent, and we have a few collection cans for filtering rainwater."

"Is that everything?"

"I believe so, ma'am."Nathan couldn't help but smirk at the humor at using military protocol.

"You really are a cockwomble, aren't you?"

_'It's going to be a long day.'_ Nathan mused.

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Marksville's Little League Soccer Club. Marksville, Indiana.** _

_**[April 25h, 2010- 1:35 PM]** _

"Come on Abigail! You got this!" Farrington shouted as the brunette dodged other players and rushed to attempt to the kick the ball into the net. Liz was currently coaching her team of Little Leaguers on their first game for the playoffs. The blonde was proud of how her girls were doing as they managed to score a goal. But as she watches the tournament, her iPhone vibrated.

"Hello?"

_"Babe? It's me, Nathan."_

"I'm a little busy at the moment Yank...You promised to show up."

_"Sorry, I know that I'm late, but I'll be there shortly."_

"See you soon. Oh and Abigail just scored a goal, by the way."

_"That's good to hear...I'm just pulling into the parking lot now and I'll see you in just a few minutes. Love you."_ He declared before hanging up.

_'Ughh...Nathan.'_ The Brit thought as she watches supervises her players preventing their rivals from scoring a hit. The blonde watched the game intently and didn't realize that someone was behind her until a familiar voice spoke.

"Seems like you trained them well."

"You're still late Nathaniel." She pointed out.

"I know angel. Look, Dutch needed some help with repairing his lawnmower and I didn't think it'll take so long. I accept full responsibility."

"I can't stay mad at you forever..."She mumbled to him as Abigail stole the ball from the other team " Go, Abby! Go!"

Soon, it was all over and the two opposing athletes gave each other a high five as they walked off the field.

"Good game... Good game...Good game..."

"You did an excellent job today Abigail." Her father, Markus Harris praised.

"Thanks, dad."

"Well, she did have an excellent coach to encourage her."

Liz had to blush at her friend's compliment. Markus and Gwendolyn Harris became fast friends with Nathaniel and Elizabeth after their daughter joined the Little League. Mark and Nate especially shared a common bond over the fact that they were members of the American military, even though Nathan supposedly earned his _Honorable Discharge_ and left the service _recently_. They also had _somewhat_ of a friendly rivalry since they serve in different branches-Army and Marine Corps respectfully. Liz and Gwen, on the other hand, formed a friendship over their shared interest of soccer.

"It was nothing Gwen." The Mancunian waved off.

"But still, Markus and I want to invite you and Nathan to Abigail's birthday party. It's tomorrow."

"Oh, really? She didn't mention that her birthday was tomorrow."

"We didn't want Abigail to bug you about it until after the game."Gwendolyn quipped. "Think you can attend?"

"What do you think Nathan?" Liz asked him.

Unbeknownst to the 21st Century family, their friends are from the future and are still _active_ military. As such, the rules for soldiery still applied to Nathan and Liz just like it does for Markus.

"Well, it depends on the time... Weren't we suppose to meet Miranda _'at the office'_ , babe?" Nathan questioned, using the codeword for the Dawn.

"If you can't attend..."

"No Gwen. It's fine. We'll be there."

"It's 6:00 at our place." Mark added as the family prepared to leave. "Hope your meeting goes well."

"It will Mark." Nathan told the off-duty reservist. "And the beer is on me, you overweight paratrooper!"

"Whatever Jarhead!" Markus fired back at the United States Marine.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Aren't Ready for the Marines Yet?!"

"Muscles Are Required, Intelligence Not Expected?

"If I'm retarded then how come you fall out of a perfectly good airplane." Only Nathan and Liz saw the irony in his statement since they've dropped from atmosphere... _constantly._

"That's enough Nathan. I think you have him speechless. "Liz snickered as she saw the expression on Mark's face. Gwen also was about to drag her husband off the field.

"Time to go Mark." His wife urged her mischievous companion on. "We need to pick up Abby's cake."

"Cake!?"

"Alright! You win this round Leatherneck."

Nathan and Liz continue to chuckle as their friends left.

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Gotham City. The Bat Cave.** _

_**[April 25h, 2010- 1:35 PM]** _

Bruce continued on with his research on the culture of Northern England with little to no luck...

_'Nope. Ignore Fish N' Chips...Still no...Downton Abbey takes place in Yorkshire...'_

"Master Bruce?"Alfred asked. "Perhaps I can be of assistance."

"Go ahead, Alfred." Wayne smiled at his ever faithful partner. "Its worth a shot at least."

"Well, perhaps we may be going about it all wrong. Since the _soldiers_ have highly advanced technology, perhaps they came from the future like Booster Gold did?... Its possible sir that perhaps _if_ the woman came from the future, her voice sounds different than an individual today in the region. Dialects do change after all."

The Caped Crusader stopped for a moment. "Perhaps you're right Alfred... Computer? Playback the voice of subject 35891-21-Alpha 9-Omega 25."

The screen showed the record of the voice from the unknown individual.

"Pause and analyze voice for a hypothetical dialect shift up to a thousand years."

_Analyzing..._

_._

_._

_25% complete_

_._

_50% complete_

_._

_75% complete_

_._

_._

_Match found..._

Batman read the results _"_ Stockport...Alfred, didn't you mentioned Stockport the other day?"

"Well. There are a few rural villages just outside of Stockport, sir. One of my old comrades from my MI6 days lives in Marple and another called Mellor is nearby...If I may be so bold sir but why?"

"I don't know Alfred...I honestly just don't know. All I can say is that this woman may be the key to everything."

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Harris residence. Marksville, Indiana.** _

_**[April 26h, 2010- 6:00 PM]** _

"Liz!" Abigail shouted in excitement as her soccer coach came to her birthday party.

"Happy birthday Abby." The blonde smiled as the brunette came to hug her.

"Is it just me or did Abigail got taller." The Marine chuckled.

"I see that you have made it Nathan! Hey Liz!" Mark shouted as he came inside from the grill carrying brats and hamburgers. "Gwen is just making sure that the cornhole sets are ready."

"Cornhole?"

"It's a game, babe." Meyer smiled. "Pure Midwestern American like Ranch dressing..."

The Englishwoman shook her head at his comment. "You Americans are strange."

"Nah...Many of our fellow Americans think Indiana is a strange place, but Texas is a whole different ball game entirely." Nathaniel grinned.

"Come on. I want to show you my room and my teapot." Abby squealed in excitement as she tugged Farrington's arm. The Leatherneck stood still and watched the entire in amusement as his engaged was being dragged away by a little girl.

Liz was startled at her enthusiasm, but reminded herself that it was Abigail's birthday.

"Ah alright. It can't hurt." She said while glaring daggers at her fiance for not backing her up.

"Your daughter...Can be persuasive." Nathan examined as she led Elizabeth upstairs, to which Mark laughed.

"Abigail always had that special touch. There was this one time in Walmart where she begged for a snickers bar the entire time we were there and I was about to smack her when I saw her puppy dog eyes. She got that from her mother."

"Markus!" Gwen gasped as she walked in. "I heard that!"

"What? About me calling you and Abigail adorable?"

"Yes. That Mark." The teacher and soccer devotee laughed.

_'Man. I like this family.'_ Nathan smiled as he joined in the hilarity.

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Harris residence. Marksville, Indiana.** _

_**[April 26h, 2010- 6:05 PM]** _

"You're bedroom is lovely." Farrington declared as saw her room. It was pink with plenty of Barbie dolls, a few stuff animals, and other toys...There was even a _Dora the Explorer_ theme tea set.

"Thank you Liz." Abigail smiled in appreciation "I just thought it would be nice to show you."

"So who else is coming to your birthday party?"

"Uncle Will and a few of my friends from school."

Elizabeth's eyes wandered to a picture on a table. It had Gwen, Mark, and of course Abigail. But there is also a brown haired boy that is the same age as the girl. "Who's this Abbs?"

Abigail became downcasted as her coach brought up _memories_. "That _was_ my twin brother..."

"Oh, Abbs...I didn't know."

"That's okay." She sniffled. "At least he's in a better place... Joker can't touch him now."

"Joker?!" Liz was punched in the gut when she heard the name of the mass murderer and criminal scum. ' _Bloody lowlife piece of shit who wanks at facepaint for a living.'_

"We moved here from Gotham a year ago...Did mommy and daddy told you that?"

"No. They didn't." The blonde instantly became suspicious. _'I'm going to need some answers.'_

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Harris residence. Marksville, Indiana.** _

_**[April 26h, 2010- 6:10 PM]** _

"And so I was in this house with three insurgents inside with one of them holding a sword to the head of the father to three girls..."Nathan was telling Mark one of his 'war stories', although changed it from Sumer and the Covenant to Iraq with terrorists.

"No joke? What's up with terrorists and blades?"

"Beats me." Meyer shrugged. "Anyway, I aimed at the forehead of the swordsma..." He was about to continued when Liz interrupted.

"Pardon me for the interruption Nathaniel, but Gwen? Mark? Is it true that you moved here from Gotham?"

"Yes, it's true."Mark sighed. "I take it that Abby told you?"

"That's bloody right..."

"What's the matter, babe?"

"It seems that the Harrises have something to hide."

"Look. We're trying to move on and gain a fresh start." Gwen sobbed. "After Tommy..." Mark pulled Gwen into his chest and let her mourn the loss of their son once more. He also took a deep breath and told the pair what happened. "I was in Afghanistan at the time with my squad when I received a phone call from Gwen. Tommy was outside at Gotham Park playing with Abigail when Joker Gas was unleashed...Over four hundred people died within minutes...Abigail was the only survivor."

"I'm sorry that I brought it up...I didn't know."

"No, it's alright...There was nothing that could be done..." Mark became vehement at the memory. "The Police are corrupt, the governor doesn't have the balls to call in the Guard, and the damn Batman couldn't do _anything_ to save the citizens from Joker, not to mention that the _coward_ can't even kill them! That Dark Knight doesn't even keep them locked up! We decided to move from the East Coast and join relatives here in the Midwest."

Nathan and Liz, however, were in a silent agreement:

Joker was a _dead_ _man_ if they ever encounter him.

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Johnson residence. Marksville, Indiana.** _

_**[April 26h, 2010- 10:10 PM]** _

Cortana didn't expect to receive a _phone call_ from any of the crew yet, but the number was a high priority number from Major Farrington...After receiving authentication from a random four-digit code as a precaution, the AI granted the commanding officer of the Dawn's Marine detachment access.

_"Cortana? I need information on an incident that occurred at Gotham City on May 15th of last year... Police files. News articles. Bloody hell, just anything on that incident committed by the Joker!"_

_"Why?"_ The Artificial Intelligence asked with suspicion.

_"Don't bloody question me right now! I'm currently not in the mood!"_

_"Okay! Okay! Geez. You are a feisty one...Aren't you suppose to have a 'stiff upper lip'?"_

_"Cortana..."_

_"Sorry!...May 15th, 2009...'Hot Air Balloons'..."_ Cortana was virtually _speechless_ for a moment then gasped. _"Oh. My. God."_

_"What?"_

_"The Joker was handing out balloons to children after earning their trust and when the string to the balloons was pulled a certain amount of times, Joker Gas was unleashed. One of the first victims was a Thomas Harris..."_

_"That damn, despicable worthless knobhead with a Clown fetish!...When I get my hands on him...Thanks, Cortana. Let the Commander know that I'll see her at the spa Saturday as scheduled. Have a nice night."_

_"Have a good night yourself, ma'am."_

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Meyer's Farm** _ _**. Marksville, Indiana.** _

_**[April 26th, 2010- 10:30 PM]** _

"Look, babe. You need to relax."Meyer said as he saw her sitting down on the bed. It wasn't like her at all and its like she's more depressed than usual.

"I know Nathan..." Elizabeth sighed. "It's just that we need to stop this lunatic from killing any more innocents."

"We'll get him. The Commander has been thinking about having a meeting with the Justice League."

"Yes, but the League also wouldn't want us to kill. They essentially want to have it their way and nothing is going to change it in their view."

"That's...One way of putting it. But, look, I don't agree with the League either, but they can have their beliefs..." Nate smirked as he laid out his idea. "We'll just have to prove them wrong."

Liz saw the grin on his face and got the hint. "Oh? I see?... You want us Troopers to just drop 'Feet First into Hell' and remove as many scoundrels as we can through assassinations, kidnappings, and so on to spread terror throughout the criminal underworld?"

"Your words. Not mine."

"That's actually not a bad idea, dearest."


	9. Operation: Take Down.

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Chicago, Illinois._ **

**_[April 29th, 2010- 6:30 PM]_ **

Jack 'Robust' Carnegie and his gang of thieves smiled at their latest score...It was five hundred pounds of cocaine stolen from a local MS-13 hub and the mixed Irish-African American organization grinned as the thoughts of riches filled their heads. But they were interrupted by the Police.

"Arms in the air!" Buck shouted as he, Mickey, and Dutch surrounded the mobsters, red lasers were aimed at those who were the closest to the powder.

"Boss! I think it's the S.W.A.T. team..." One of his trusted men, Michael 'Lowlife' Carter pointed it out. "We better surrender!"

"Ah! Shut up!" Jack shouted. "The East Side Boyz surrender to no pigs! Isn't that right?"

"We're not cops." The voice of Nathan Fillion declared as he fired a single round from his futuristic submachine gun. "Anyone else?"

The gangbangers glanced at one another before shrugging and lowered their handguns and Uzis before the ODSTs.

But what happened next shocked the gangsters since it was essentially a repeat of the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre of 1929. Massacre was an understatement...It was more like a mini-apocalypse as men, boxes, and plywood were shredded to bits...Dutch threw a plasma grenade for good measure on the drugs and it began to burn. In fact, the detachment just _added_ arson to their crime as Buck pulled out the teleporter and set the coordinates to Sears Tower to watch the spectacle.

The fire wasn't _too_ bad since it only was in a district that was controlled by rival gangs, yet this was going to make the Great Fire appear like a candle if the Fire Department doesn't respond soon and the trio knows they're going to have an _earful_ from Major Farrington, Captain Keyes, and of course, the Sergeant Major over this mess.

"Whoa...I did not see that coming. Aren't we Al Capone?"

"Shut it, Mickey. I think after tonight, we all need a hard drink."

"I agree, Gunny...Burning a building down is not what Al would do."

"Jokers..."Edward sighed even though he regretted it a moment later.

"Aren't we hitting him next?" Mickey proposed.

"No. Our orders are to wait to see how the League reacts, then we'll move on the Clown."

"Whatever you say Guns." Miles smiled as the group departed back to the Dawn.

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Metropolis._ **

**_[April 29th, 2010- 6:30 PM]_ **

"Why! Just why!?" Toy Man cried as he lied down in pain. Winslow Schott didn't expect to die...Especially from two individuals wearing highly advanced black armor just like the _soldiers_ of the Cincinnati incident.

He was right about one thing...They were both wearing black armor even though one of them usually wears a _unique_ form of protection. For the sake of secrecy, the supersoldier is wearing ODST armor and he will use his Mjolnir when there was a more _serious_ threat like Darkseid or perhaps even General Zod...

"Should I shoot him some more Chief?" James asked awkwardly...Usually, he doesn't speak, preferring to be like Dutch said: 'The Strong, Silent Type.'

"No. I got this Corporal." The Spartan said as he picked the little guy up in his toy like armor.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOO!"

Rookie was squeamish as he heard the crunching sound of bones being cracked and blood gushing out of the corpse...The robot armor was now in a box shape and it was as if Chief was a car compacter at a junkyard.

_'Ouch.'_

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Boston, Massachusetts._ **

**_[April 29th, 2010- 6:30 PM]_ **

_'Back in Boston already. Didn't see this coming at all'_ Nathan thought as he remembers the last time he been in the city where the birth of America _technically_ happened... _'Sorry Philly but Revere began his midnight ride from here.'_

The Marine Raider gazed through the scope of the SRS99C-S2 Anti-Matériel sniper rifle over the ledge of a vacant two story building while his sweetheart guarded the entrance to the top level of the structure. And as much Nate would love to tease Liz about taking a dive in the harbor, he knew better than to sour their relationship over a matter that occurred two hundred and thirty-seven years ago by Psedo-Mohawks.

"See anything, Sergeant?" Liz asked.

"Nothing yet babe." He smirked just before he saw a Panther?"Hold on...I think I got something..." Meyer zoomed in the scope to get a clearer picture of the creature...More like a human female in a leather feline suit and appears slutty?...There was only one woman who fits that description..."You got to be shitting me."

"What is it?" Farrington question.

Nathan turned his head and answered. "It's Selina Kyle aka Cat Burglar number one." Lizzie sighed at his pun and the farmboy looked back into his scope, but she was gone. "Wait...Where did you go?"

"Oh? Do you miss me already darling?" A purring voice declared behind the duo.

The couple turned around and they saw the actual Catwoman herself. Elizabeth and Nathaniel pointed their weapons at the criminal-Nate his sniper rifle and Liz her Submachine Gun.

"My my is that a big gun? ...I take it that you're a virgin then?"

"How about you just go commit some buggery with a naked mole rat, chav."

_'That's my girl.'_ Nate smiled inside the Sharpshooter helmet as his betrothed became protective of him...

"Mmmm...You're not from around here, aren't you?"

"Does it matter really? How about you piss off and go find a mingebag, you trollop."

"Wonder what he thinks..." She questioned aloud as she flounced her hips in an alluring manner.

_'You really are bloody asking for it, aren't you?'_

"Nah...Cats aren't my thing. They're rancid, careless creatures and they continually require baths...Besides, I rather incinerate garbage like you."

Salina was _stunned_. Most men were enchanted by now and yet, he was ignoring her!

Liz beamed at Nathan, but she had enough of this bitch and she raised her M7/S.

"My, aren't you playing hard to..."

"Sleep well pikey."Farrington declared before lowering her weapon.

"Thanks, babe...I wasn't sure if I should shoot her or if I should let you...I was getting tired of her too."

"Oh really?"

"No one can change my mind about you, angel...Not even low life scum like Miss Kitty over here."

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Gotham City. The Bat Cave._ **

**_[April 30th, 2010- 9:00 PM]_ **

Bruce Wayne was currently having a conservation with Clark on the Batcomputer...And this was not a friendly chat since that was usually in person...This was strictly business as mobsters, gangsters, and low-level villains left and right are being murdered from East to West, North to South...The FBI, Royal Canadian Mounted Police, and the Mexican Federal Ministerial Police, not to mention numerous local law enforcement agencies were stumped. The Dallas Police Department in Texas, surprisingly, had the closest lead but the evidence melted as it was being scanned by an X-Ray...Whoever is targeting the criminal element wanted to send a message.

_"Bruce...I just can't believe that he's gone."_

The Caped Crusader was surprised that one of Clark's villains was dead...Toyman was gone...

"How?" The billionaire questioned, even though he had a feeling...The Ventriloquist himself was gunned down and it appeared to be a hit, yet it was _too_ clean...Even professional assassins from the government leave _something_ behind to be traced.

_"Police say that he was murdered by being peppered by a weapon of an unknown caliber that is at least a .40, but theorized as a type of submachine gun...Then he was crushed by brute force."_

"Gang hit?"

_"No. This was something else as security footage shows that he was being literally crushed...This was no baseball bat from a gangster film. It appears this U.N.S.C. struck again..."_

"Well, it was a shame that the United Nations Security Council theory didn't pan out." Wayne admitted after hacking into the World Peace organization. "But I have another theory and I'll tell you more at the meeting in the Watchtower."

_"Very well Bruce...I'll be waiting till then."_

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Unknown Location outside Boston._ **

**_[May 1st, 2010- 3:20 AM]_ **

"Why should I tell you anything!?" The infamous Catwoman screeched...More like meowed as she was interrogated by the blonde ONI agent and three UNSC personnel behind her watched.

"Well Selina, if you don't cooperate..."Dare leaned in. "Say bye bye to your precious collection...I don't think they're valuable if turned to dust Sylvester...Call me Tweety."

_'Bloody bint.'_ Liz thought as she remembered how the whore attempted to seduce Nathan, but her _charms_ didn't quite work.

"Okay then...Since you won't tell us where is, perhaps we'll force it out..." Dare _smiled._ That smile admittedly even unnerved Farrington and usually, she wasn't afraid of _anything._ Even the Flood was an annoyance, to say the least, but Spooks were another matter entirely.

Salina watched as one of the blonde haired women, the one in a ponytail, turned around and spoke to an ash-blond man...The other blonde women was standing next to him and a brown-haired man was in a corner asleep.

"Sergeant? You got the bucket?"

"Right here, ma'am...I take that the Kitten is going to get drench?"

"More like being thrown down the Harbor."

"Hello! I believe there is a Brit in the room?" Miss Kyle pointed out, but Liz slapped her across the face.

"I think throwing her in the harbor is too easy...How does salted tea sound?"But then her earpiece went off. _'Farrington! I need you on the bridge-NOW!'_

"Yes ma'am...I'll be right there ma'am...Do what!?"

Sergeant Meyer _quickly_ got out of the way since he knew his fiancee was _enraged_ and even though it wasn't a certainty, the Raider still had an excellent guess and Nathaniel was glad that he wasn't outside hearing her fuming at Buck and Mickey...Shaking his head, the Hoosier native spoke up.

"So should Rookie get the rag or should I ma'am?"

"Hey, Rookie!"

James heard the call and instantly stirred from his power nap...

"Can you please grab some straps to hold Miss Kyle down...A trip to the ocean is in order."

Lance Corporal Durant nodded and handed the ONI agent the leather straps for enhanced interrogations.

Salina gulped since _obviously_ , they're not messing around.

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Aboard the_ _UNSC Forward unto Dawn_. _Major Farrington's office._**

**_[May 1st, 2010- 3:30 AM]_ **

"What in the name of God have you done?!" Farrington shouted to her three subordinates as she pointed to a television screen showing a district of Chicago being burned to the ground. There was a reason why her reputation as a disciplinarian proceeds her.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I didn't think that the plasma grenade would burn down..." Dutch attempted to defend himself, but his CO wasn't in the mood.

"Didn't think is exactly right you fucking git!" The Major fumed. "You should have extinguished the fire you damn daft apeths! Right now, I should strip you of your ranks, lock you in a brig, and have you fed on bread and water! You are a disgrace to the idea of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and why shouldn't I?" The Brit glared at the idiots and crossed her arms...It was late and they should have hit the sack by now, but there was still work to be done."Well, what is it going to be? I'm waiting..."

"I assume any responsibility ma'am. I ordered Dutch to throw the grenade."

Elizabeth sighed as she made her decision."Gunnery Sergeant Buck, you are an excellent squad leader and you have led your team Feet First on numerous occasions, but as of tonight you are hereby confined to your quarters aboard the Dawn or your house and you may only travel to your profession in Marksville, utilize the privy or eat...I'll have a talk with Dare over this matter. The same applies to you Mickey and Dutch. No ands or buts about it."

"House arrest?"Mickey asked.

"You're smart enough to know that at least." She muttered. "Now bugger off!"

The trio was exhilarated that were dismissed from her wrath... And Liz slumped down into her chair.

_'All I wanted was once...Just once to have a rather pleasant evening with Nathan...Bloody arseholes.'_

Liz decided that a nice cup was in order and as such, got up from her seat and open the cabinet...There was coffee, sugar, creamer, French Vanilla and Caramel flavored creamer and _something_ she didn't want to see.

"Dammit! It's all Lipton!"

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Unknown Location outside Boston._ **

**_[May 1st, 2010- 3:40 AM]_ **

"Alright! Alright!" Selina coughed as she spat out the salt water...She didn't expect to be waterboarded and the criminal had enough. "I know where Freeze is!"

"Where?"Dare calmly asked, motioning for Meyer and Durant to stop dumping water on the Feline Fanatic.

"The Iceberg Lounge...He frequently goes there for the atmosphere."

_'Really. How obvious.'_ Nathan thought before adding."You better not be bullshitting us."

"No! Honest! What do the Boy Scouts say?... Scouts honor?"

"That's right except you don't have any honor at all..." Dare determined. "Selina Kyle, per UNSC Regulations 2390-22-192, I am putting an end to your criminal career permanently."

"What!?" Were her final words as the blonde withdrew her Magnum and shot her point blank.

"Sorry about the mess gentlemen..." She muttered as she leaves the room. "I'll have Guilty get a cleaning crew right on it and burn the trash."

Rookie saw that Nathan was waving him over to and he went over to the Sergeant. Meyer whispered to the ODST. "I'm not sure about you pal, but Agent Dare is definitely someone you don't want to mess with...Can't decide if she's scarier than Liz or they're both scary."

Rookie made a sign that said 'Both'.

"Very funny." Nate snorted.

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Watchtower._ **

**_[May 4th, 2010- 10:00 AM]_ **

"We have a major situation." Batman announced. "During these past few days, major assassinations and takedowns on the criminal underworld have occurred by a group calling themselves the UNSC..." The Dark Knight allowed the information to sink in before pushed play of a package the Ventriloquist received before his demise...It was a feminine voice. Cocky and arrogant, but more notably: She was infuriated.

_"This is the UNSC. We are watching. We are waiting. We are death itself. You can run, but you can not hide...Justice will be served and for the sake of humanity, you will be punished. We did not come from this reality, but one of conflict and we will not have villains such as you dictate what occurs on this Earth nor in this universe...The Justice League is one matter, but we are a distinct organization entirely...Say goodbye to your wealth, your power, your harlots, and your thugs. We. Are. Not. Messing. Around...Goodbye scumbag. Die knowing that in the end, you will not escape from a facility as you will never see one again..."_

"What are we going to do?" The Flash asked. "Obviously this UNSC is dangerous and they are not taking prisoners."

"Flash is right." Wonder Woman "Athena knows what these soldiers are capable of. If Cincinnati was an indicator that is."

"Obviously they are Pro-Humanity." Martian Manhunter determined. "Are they really soldiers or are they terrorists?"

"Yeah, but they mentioned this reality?" Superman pondered.

"As in an alternate reality, perhaps?" Hal Jordan suggested.

"That's the most plausible theory based on what we know." Batman. "One, their technology is advanced, even Booster Gold said that the 25th Century doesn't have their personal energy shields."

Everyone except the Caped Crusader groans at the mention of Booster Gold...He was even worse than Guy Gardner and that gave Hal shivers...

"But they are also using bullets, which at the very least suggests a different timeline or even an alternate reality...It's also supported by the fact that the female soldier's voice I've analyzed from a recording of the 'Cincinnati incident', she has an accent that will appear at least five hundred years in the future...Finally, they mentioned conflict and humanity. It sounds like this UNSC had hostilities with extraterrestrials."

Kal-El rubbed his chin in thought. "It's an interesting theory old friend, but perhaps we can reason with them?"

"This UNSC is not going to stop until they killed every criminal in existence." Batman countered. "They are an Omega level priority and we should keep a watch on them."

More murmurs arose at the second shocking revelation.

"What are we going to do Bruce?" Hawkgirl asked finally.

"I honestly don't have a clue."

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Headquarters for the Light.** _

**_[May 4th, 2010- 10:00 AM]_ **

"These soldiers are worse than we thought!" Vandal was enraged that these newcomers managed to spread _terror_ throughout the underworld and hindering the Light's plans...Robberies are down twenty percent in major cities and muggers were avoiding their usual hunting grounds due to fears of getting shot by the black ops...Even Two Face was rumored to be bunkering down with extra thugs to provide additional _protection_.

_'Protection from Ghosts who can strike anywhere at any time.'_ Vandal snorted. _'If true, Dent is only delaying the inevitable.'_

Queen Bee was in shock from watching the video provided to them by a lone surviving member of the Ventriloquist organization.

_"Okay! Okay!"_ Scarface shouted in anguish... _"I giv...Put down your irons boys...These soldiers of Cincinnati are no pushovers...We can't beat them and we have betta luc with Batman."_

_"Eh boss? You sure that you want to surrender?"_

_"Yes! Do it now!"_ Arnold Wesker added in pain. _"We're finished! We can fight no more!"_

_"You got it! We giv!"_ Another member of the self-styled Prohibition era crew yelled as he and his peers along with the Don put down their M1928A1 Thompsons.

_"Hands in the air and turn around."_ A man in black armor with blue stripes and what the Light believe is night vision goggles over the helmet...There was also a feminine soldier wearing the same black armor, but with green painted on and no NVGs.

_"You got it! We're doing as you ask."_

_"Now move towards the wall so we can cuff you and turn you over to the Feds."_ A Finnish sounding female ordered...

_"Understood."_ The doll sighed just moments before precise gunshots execution style rang out and the footage faded to black.

"As you can clearly, they are a _threat_. Perhaps even more so than the League."

"Yeah right..." Klarion pushed aside as he worked on his nails. "These bozos are nothing."

"I say otherwise, monsieur." The Brain added. "These soldiers are ruthless...They're not taking prisoners."

"Well? How should we proceed?" Ocean Master asked, to which Lex smiled.

"We're still proceeding as planned...Although Savage has more to say."

"Thank you, Luthor..."Vandal grinned before speaking. "Our allies in the Yellow Lantern Corps have shown some...interest in their technology. Sinestro himself will be arriving and offered to deal with our problem personally since our plans are secrecy and he understands."

"So our agreement with him and Darkseid still persist?" Queen Bee questioned.

"Indeed...One way or another this UNSC will see the Light."

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_Meyer's Farm. Marksville, Indiana._ **

**_[May 4th, 2010- 10:00 AM]_ **

"Yes, Gwen...I know...Even I can't believe Chicago was burning...No, I was in Boston for a few days...No, I didn't go to see the sight where the radical colonists threw tea down the harbor...It was a business trip...Okay. Well, tell Abigail that she needs to do some extra practice since the tournaments are coming up...No, I'm not a United fan, I'm City...Yes, I know, it's confusing...Oh really? Markus did what now?... Chase some teenagers with a rake?... You sure he's in his early thirties and not his forties?... Ah, I see...Well, I'll make sure Nathan keep him in line then. Can't have Mister Parachutist break his frail bones now, do we?... Well, I'll talk to you later...Bye."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Seems like your 'fellow patriots' can't seem to forget that they need to remind me that they threw tea overboard..."

"Sorry angel...We're just a patriotic society in general."

"Yes, but you don't need to hang up a flag on every house, dress in clothing that has the flag on it, and even have a sweater for the pooch." She crossed her arms in annoyance. "There's Patriotism and then there's insanity."

"Just wait until you experience the Fourth of July." Meyer smirked in victory as Liz groaned.

"Please remind me why I fell in love with you again..." She grumbled.

"Because we both have shared interests like _Star Wars_..."Nathan declared as he revealed the surprise that was behind him."Happy Star Wars Day, beautiful."

Elizabeth was so focused on the conservation with her friend that she didn't notice that there was a CD set containing the Original Trilogy and the Prequels...There was even an upside down Stormtrooper helmet with popcorn inside it.

"How?..."

"I snuck out while you were busy talking to Gwen...Say, what this with teenagers?"

"None of your business." Farrington chuckled. "It's just that Markus found some lads trying to put graffiti on his lorry and he chased them off with a rake..."

The farmboy laughed while he got the TV system working... "I see...Mark is going to be a grandfather soon. That old coot!"

Liz giggled at the concept as her fiance started _Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope_ and thus the beginning of Luke Skywalker.

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Johnson residence. Marksville, Indiana.** _

_**[May 4th, 2010- 10:00 AM]** _

"When I get my hands on Buck and Mickey..." Avery was incensed that his city almost burned to the ground and even though this wasn't _his_ Chicago, it still was the Windy City!

"That's enough Johnson! The Major already took care of the problem." Miranda snapped. "Buck was penitent and to be honest even I didn't think that the grenade would start a major inferno."

"Still..." The Chicagonian was upset regardless and he will make them pay for what they have done. "Don't you think their punishment is too light for the crime?"

Keyes took a sip of her latte as she sorted through the bills. "Major Farrington's punishment seems reasonable due to the situation we're in...We are not at full strength Sergeant and we need every man we can spare."

"True..." Johnson admitted. "But still, they caused damages that will take months to rebuild."

"At least it was where gangs were concentrated and the only victims were hoodlums."

"Very well, but expect me to...Punish them more when we get back home."

Miranda smiled. "Very well. Carry on."

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Meyer's Farm. Marksville, Indiana.** _

_**[May 7th, 2010- 7:30 AM]** _

_"And so today is a beautiful day once again in America...Chicago is still recovering from the massive blaze that occurred in the East Side district and luckily it was quickly contained before it could spread."_

Meyer still couldn't believe that Buck, Mickey, and Dutch _almost_ burned down Chicago with a Plasma Grenade of all things...The Windy City, however, is quickly rebuilding thanks to assistance from the Justice League...But then there was _Breaking News_ that interrupted the program.

Nathaniel spat out some of his coffee as he sees the person terrorizing New York City...Most of the League was in Chicago helping to rebuild the city, even Wonder Woman was not in Manhattan so the New York National Guard was called out to assist the NYPD...Even the _U.S.S Paul John Jones_ was assisting the Coast Guard in attempting to bring down the rogue lantern.

_"Move! Move! Get out of the way! "_ A Policeman shouted to a crowd as a detachment of the National Guard arrived to attempt to deal with the situation...SWAT was assisting the Mechanized Infantry unit of foot soldiers and Bradley IFVs. The men opened fire with their 5.56 X45mm M4 Carbines and the armored vehicles unleashed 20mm rounds from their chainguns, the Ma Deuce, and missiles.

_"Sarge! We can't nail him! He keeps bringing up shields!"_

_"Then keep firing Private! One of your rounds should manage to knock him_ _dow..."_ Meyer watched as a green glowing hammer was being swung at the unit of Guardsmen. _"SHIT!_ _Look out!"_

_"People of Earth! You have one hour left for your precious New York City!"_

"Babe!? We got a situation in New York!" The Hoosier called out as he leaped up from the recliner.

"Calm down Nathan..."Liz scolded as she entered the room, but she saw the footage on the television screen. "Bloody Hell..."

"More like 9-11 being caused by a lone wolf, superpowered villain." The Marine deadpanned, but there is more.

_"I demand that this UNSC of Cincinnati come to face me! They are a challenge and I desire to see what they have!"_

"More like a trap." She sighed..."I think Chief is going to get involved earlier than expected."

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Aboard the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn.** _

_**In orbit over New York City.** _

_**[May 7th, 2010- 7:55 AM]** _

"Chief...You know the plan?" Miranda asked once again.

"Wait for Alpha-Nine to engage the Lantern and then once the alien is distracted, Johnson will fly a Pelican and Meyer will attempt to shoot the alien down with the turret. If that fails, I leap on him and engage in close quarters combat, pushing him to to the ground and 'squish him like a bug' as Gunnery Sergeant Buck put it."

"Exactly." Keyes chuckled. "Give him hell."

"You're ready Chief!?" Johnson asked from the cockpit.

The Spartan nodded and got on the bird. Sergeant Meyer prepped the Grenade Launcher and next to him was also a rocket launcher and a sniper rifle...The Supersoldier shook his head at the sight since the Raider was obviously prepared to commit _overkill_ if necessary.

"We're clear Sergeant Major!" The Marine gave the pilot the green light to proceed with the operation.

"This is your Captain Speaking...Welcome to Johnson Airlines where we kick alien ass ranging from Covies to Parasites to Comic Book Villains...It's a beautiful day in New York City and we are on our way to assist those who go Feet First into Hell."

_"Johnson the Comedian...I like it."_ The AI spoke from the armor.

"Cortana? What's the situation?"

_"Bad Chief...The renegade is currently causing destruction, the Guard is now assisting in the evacuation instead of engaging, the Coast Guard and the lone naval vessel is retreating with evacuees, not to mention that the League is only half an hour from responding...We may have to make this a quick op."_

"So in order to avoid a confrontation with the League?" Johnson inquired.

_"Precisely...At least the bright side is that the Air Force is gone and we'll not be shot down by F-16s and F-22s."_

"We'll handle it... I'm surprised that Delta Force hasn't responded yet."

"Delta?" Chief asked the Jarhead curiously. "The elite American unit that's..."

"Supposedly classified?" The Leatherneck snorted. "Yeah...My old man was Delta before retiring from the Army."

"Sorry to hear that." Chief knew that his father was murdered by Insurrectionists on Earth that were being hunted down back in their reality. The off-world Innies were escaping from the U.S Marshals who were extraditing them for UEG custody...And they escaped only to come across a farm. They killed the family inside, took some supplies and then left...Nathan came home from the grocery and saw the bodies...To this day the Raider never forgot what happened and constantly vowed to bring them in...

"This is Johnson. Get ready because we are about to get hot!"

"Lock and Loaded!" Meyer added. "Time to give the goose some lead!"

* * *

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Aboard the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn.** _

_**In orbit over New York City.** _

_**[May 7th, 2010- 7:55 AM]** _

"Well, that was easy." Buck was glad that Guilty's teleportation device killed them yet. "So how should we engage Mister Sinestro."

"Agu?"

The Sharpshooter stepped forward"Yes ma'am?"

"You heard Buck..." Farrington _slightly_ scolded "You have any suggestions?"

"Well, Sinestro knows how to conjure up people fears in addition to his power ring...We need to proceed with caution."

"Lovely..." The Brit sighed. "Anyone afraid of the Flood?"

"I thought everyone was afraid of the parasite ma'am?"Mickey added in.

"Well, I find them more of an annoyance." Liz answered."But enough talk about the nasty little buggers. Any serious fears?"

There was a moment of silence. So quiet in fact that crickets could be heard if it was nighttime.

"I guess not." The Major shrugged. "You know what to do. Let's move."


	10. Safe in New York City

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_In atmosphere over New York City._ **

**_[May 7th, 2010- 8:10 AM]_ **

"Hope you don't mind a little music!"Johnson called out on the intercom as he flew the pelican...The distinct sound of AC/DC rang throughout the bird and the Raider especially smiled...

_Hello baby gimme your hand_

_Check out the high spots the lay of the land_

_You don't need a rocket or a big limousine_

_Come on over baby and I'll make you obscene_

"Great choice!" Nathan shouted back. "Even though I think we should play _Highway to Hell_."

"Nah..." Johnson returned. "Let's keep that one for the Troopers. Besides, the Major already played _Hells Bells_ as they descended from orbit."

"Fair point." Meyer admitted. "I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if she played _Hells Bells_."

Chief just ignored the conversation and focused on getting Sinestro...The alien had caused a _significant_ amount of damage and he was going to pay...The Spartan was going to make sure that the Korugarian was put down permanently by any means necessary...The entire crew, in fact, was ready to sacrifice themselves to keep Earth safe from this extraterrestrial pest.

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

The Pelican continued on its way to Manhattan to get the rogue lantern. 

_All over the city and down to the dives_

_Don't mess with this place it'll eat you alive_

_Got lip smackin' honey to soak up the jam_

_On top of the world ma' ready to slam_

"So how should we go about this?" Meyer muttered as he couldn't decide between the grenade launcher, sniper rifle, and rocket launcher. The Raider could think of a thousand different ways to kill the Korugarian.

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_Movin' all over like a jumpin' bean_

_Take a look at that thing in the tight ass jeans_

_Comin' your way now you may be in luck_

_Don't you fret boy she's ready to buck_

"Ha! Remind you of someone Chief?" Johnson asked. The Spartan didn't quite get the joke, but his companion did.

 _"Now now Sergeant Major."_ Cortana teased. _"I'll rather have a Scorpion with a 90mm."_

"Oh, I sure know what the ladies like."

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_I feel safe in New York City_

_New York, New York, New York_

_I feel safe in a cage in New York City_

* * *

_**Earlier...** _

_**Young Justice Universe.** _

_**Aboard the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn.** _

_**In orbit over New York City.** _

_**[May 7th, 2010- 7:45 AM]** _

"Alright Troopers! We know the situation! Let's get the bastard and we'll have time left over to catch a few crooks afterward."

"Oorah!" The ODSTs of Alpha-Nine shouted enthusiastically in response in the pods as they begin to rotate.

 _'I wonder how AC/DC will go?'_ She smirked as the blonde selected an ancient song called _Hell's Bells_.

_I'm rolling thunder pouring rain_

_I'm coming on like a hurricane_

_My lightning's flashing across the sky_

_You're only young but you're gonna die_

_I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives_

_Nobody's putting up a fight_

_I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell_

_I'm gonna get ya Satan get ya_

"Excellent choice ma'am!"

"Thanks..." The Major muttered sarcastically. She and Buck were not in the best of terms at the moment after the _little stunt_ he pulled off in Chicago.

_Hells Bells_

_Hells Bells_ _, you got me ringing_

 _Hells Bells_ _, my temperature's high_

_Hells Bells_

The subordinates continued to listen intently to the song that played throughout the drop pods...The sounds of the guitars reminded them of flip music, yet it was better.

_I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine_

_If you're into evil you're a friend of mine_

_See the white light flashing as I split the night_

_Cause if good's on the left then I'm sticking to the right_

_I won't_ _take no prisoners won't spare no lives_

_Nobody's puttin' up a fight_

_I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell_

_I'm gonna get ya Satan get ya_

"Damn straight!" Agu exclaimed.

"Is it a childhood dream of yours to become a Green Lantern and fight Sinestro, Romeo?" Edward taunted.

"Enough!" Farrington intervened. "Just sit back, enjoy the bloody music and the damn ride! I just would like you to stop your bickering if you would, _gentlemen_."

"Aye, ma'am."The Gunny snapped at attention and kept his mouth shut.

"Yes, ma'am."

_Hells Bells_

_Hells Bells, you got me ringing_

_Hells Bells_ _, my temperature's high_

_Hells Bells_

The SOEIVs were five seconds away from landing into the middle of the Big Apple itself...It was hoped that Sinestro will take the bait of the _meteors_ since the damn Xeno wanted to challenge the UNSC...Well, he since asked, he shall receive.

 _Hells Bells_ _,_ _Satan's coming to you_

 _Hells Bells_ _, he's ringing them now_

_Those hells bells, the temperature's high_

_Hells Bells_ _, across the sky_

 _Hells Bells_ _, they're taking you down_

 _Hells Bells_ _, they're dragging you under_

 _Hells Bells_ _, gonna split the night_

 _Hells Bells_ _, there's no way to fight_

_Hells Bells_

The Marines exited their pods and rallied in a nearby alley.

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_New York City._ **

**_[May 7th, 2010- 8:10 AM]_ **

The Marines of Alpha-Nine continued to search for Sinestro block by block, yet the extraterrestrial was not in sight. So far, the Leathernecks haven't even encountered _any_ civilians either. It was as if the population was prepared to evacuate the area at a moments notice and in a reality such as this, it was exactly a bad thing. Regardless, it sent some chills up the Devil Dogs spines to find Manhattan virtually deserted.

"Is it just me or is it really freaky that no one is around except for a demon looking alien?" Mickey inquired.

"What? Do you expect a standing ovation for assisting Buck in his pyromania, Private?" Liz scornfully declared. "I'm sure Chicago loves arsonist at the moment..."

"Why..." But before the explosives expert could fire back, he was interrupted.

"LOOK OUT!" Corporal Miles shouted as he brought up his M247 Machine Gun to bear...It was the Korugarian himself and he made a medieval style shield with his ring. The 7.62 rounds were bouncing off and Dutch ceased firing at him to conserve ammunition...The alien then put down the shield and began to speak.

"So you're the UNSC?"

"That's bloody right." Farrington answered _respectfully_. "I suggest you surrender now Sinestro. You're outnumbered and outgunned."

"That was a rhetorical question." The alien sneered as he powered up his ring.

"Move!" The squad instantly spread out as the Yellow Lantern blasted the area and created a crater.

"Wow? And I thought only a Spartan Laser can do that amount of damage."

"Shut it, Mickey." Buck growled beside him.

* * *

**_Young Justice Universe._ **

**_In atmosphere over New York City._ **

**_[May 7th, 2010- 8:25 AM]_ **

"We're coming to the hot zone now!" Johnson declared. "

Nathan loaded a magazine into his SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle and pulled back the charging handle to grant the alien a warning shot. The Marine was using a tactic that dated back to what the 21st Century United States Coast Guard elite Helicopter Interdiction Tactical Squadron aka HITRON used against drug smugglers. Meyer snorted at the irony.

_'And then again the 21st Century Coast Guard couldn't even deal with him.'_

But where the 21st Century American Military failed, the 26th Century United States Marine hoped to do better.

"Ready Chief?" 

The Spartan turned and nodded at the Leatherneck to which the Devil Dog shook his head. To this day, the Hoosier never completely understood why he can't even have a conversation with the Super Soldiers...

"I'll take that as a yes then." He sighs before raising the rifle up and peering through the scope...Chief took control of the M460 on the Pelican as planned and either way it was hoped that the ODSTs will distract the extraterrestrial menace just long enough so either Meyer or the Spartan can shoot him down...If that fails, Chief will engage the Korugarian in hand to hand combat.

 

Either way, Sinestro is going to die.

  
Meyer watched as his fiancee and the other members of Alpha-Nine engage the devil looking bastard. However, it appears that most of the squad was down, but at least one was still in the fight...She was currently engaging the extraterrestrial in hand to hand combat and as such, the two gunners onboard the Pelican held their fire, less they hit one of their comrades, or in the case of Nate, someone significant.

_'Come on babe.'_

* * *

  ** _Young Justice Universe._**

**_New York City._ **

**_[May 7th, 2010- 8:25 AM]_ **

Most of Alpha-Nine were down alright...Rookie was knocked out unconscious, the second in command was injured, and Romeo was currently groaning in pain from being pummeled...Even Dutch and Gretchen were down.

All that was currently standing in the Rogue Lantern's way was a Spartan 1.1.

"You're different somehow...Stronger than any human I have fought so far. Even Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, and Guy Gardner are frail compared to you."

"Why thank you." Farrington sarcastically uttered as she pants. The fist fight was even difficult for her, but Elizabeth was determined to duke it out as long as possible before help arrives. "How about you just sod off?"

"Defiant to the end but no can do...You're a threat that needs to be dealt with...Permanently."

"Major!" Buck shouted. The Gunnery Sergeant leg was broken and even his arm was in pain...The Marine watched in horror as the Korugarian proceed to charge up his ring, but the officer rushed up and tackled him to the ground and put the alien in a choke hold.

"You know, I'm really just tired of being polite...Just piss off and go find a nice Uphill Gardener to service your needs since a knobhead like you can't seem to get a slag in his life."

"You humans are really irritating!" 

"Oh really?"

The Korugarian had enough and pushed her off with his ring, slamming her into a wall.

"ENOUGH!" The Lantern roared as he formed a yellow alien chaingun and continue to blast away where the black armor wearing female was at...

 _'There is no such thing as overkill.'_ He thought as a continuous stream of energy was sent.

* * *

**_Justice Universe._ **

**_In atmosphere over New York City._ **

**_[May 7th, 2010- 8:30 AM]_ **

"Dammit!" Nate cried out.,.There was just no way she could have survived the blast. Shields or no shields,  Rage began to boil inside the Raider and Meyer aimed for the back of the head of the demon... The weapon cracked and the 14.5mm round left the rifling to strike the  _bastard._

But Sinestro didn't go down as he spotted the glint coming off the scope and he brought up shields to protect himself before powering up the ring to strike the gunship. The Pelican was struck by the light and it was going down in flames.

"Brace for impact!" Johnson yelled. 

"SHIT!!!!" Meyer held on to the straps tight but watched as Chief jumped out of the bird and went to engage the Xeno.

* * *

 Sinestro didn't expect to encounter a new player...He was wearing armor similar to the soldiers he challenged, yet it was dark green in color and the being was also taller.

"Sinestro? By the orders of the United Nations Space Command, I'm putting you down... Permanently." The man wearing distinct green armor declared. 

_'So that's what UNSC means.'_

"Not yet." The Korugarian was still in pain from the impact, but he was determined to fight on. "You think you won, but my legacy will live on."

But the Master Chief had other ideas...He raised his MA5 and aimed it at the Yellow Lantern, but the spaceman shot a burst from his ring.

Chief was still standing since his shields took the brunt of the blast, but it also overpowered them and they were lowered. The Spartan ignored it for now and fired lead at the alien, but the Yellow Lantern brought up another shield while Chief continue to pound away with his 7.62 mm MA5 Assault Rifle before the Savior of Humanity pulled out a fragmentation grenade and threw it. While the extraterrestrial began to recover from the blast, John entered 'Spartan Time' and gave his opponent a roundhouse kick to the abdomen. Sinestro felt that his ribs were crushed and the former Green Lantern knew that he may also be suffering from internal bleeding as well. Either way, the Korugarian needed medical attention soon, yet he wasn't prepared for when the green armored man picked him up by the throat and began to squeeze it.

* * *

 Nathan rushed over to where his significant other was last seen. There was just no way that Liz was dead. She was just too _stubborn_ to die and yet the Marine was experienced enough to know that grief was not going to bring her back. Yet there was a chance and for the sake of his sanity, he needed to be sure.

"N-Nathan?"

"You fought well babe...You scared me. You know that?"

Elizabeth pushed the button of her helmet so Nathan can see her face.

"Well, it's not every day I get a workout dearest." She quipped, to which Nathaniel snorted. 

"Remind me to find a boxing bag that is rated for Spartans while I'm here then...I still need to replace the one you demolished the other day."

"It wasn't my fault!" The Raider chuckled at her crimson cheeks that were showing through the unpolarized helmet...

The Hoosier was about to laugh when he spotted a few familiar figures flying in. "Aw come on...You gotta be kidding me!"

"The League?"

"Yeah..." He sighed... "I think it's time to have a diplomatic summit with the moral guardians, ma'am."

"Nathan...Ignore the rank and protocol for just once please."

But Meyer  thought some teasing was in order."Yes, ma'am."

"You really have to ruin the mood, didn't you?"

"Good to know that you're back to your normal self." The Raider declared as he helped her up. 

* * *

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Hawkgirl, and Hal Jordan glance at the scene of the apparent war zone before them...The League had finally caught up to this  _United Nations Space Command_ and saw the infamous black soldiers of Cincinnati along with a green armored individual...The Superheroes also noticed the unmistakable shape of a body bag in front of the faction...It was obvious that Sinestro was exterminated by the organization and the core members of the League were disgusted. 

"Arms in the air!" The Green Lantern ordered, but the Spartan, ODSTs, and lone Raider did the exact opposite, pointing their rifles-or Magnum in Buck's case- at the Heroes.

"How about you let us leave? We took care of a problem for you while you were occupied and I think you should be grateful." Edward announced but still in agony from the engagement.

"We could have handled it..." Oliver started but one of the troops before them interrupted the archer.

"Well, I'm sure that the 'all mighty and powerful' Justice League was not busy with a rebuilding project of theirs acting like humanitarians and providing good faith to look good to the press while people were being harmed in downtown Manhattan..." Nathan haughtily replied. "But you were...So since we were in the area, we thought to take care of the problem for you, Robin Hood."

"You know that killing is wrong, right?" Superman questioned.

 "Oh, sure. Like you Leaguers could have prevented the deaths of those from the likes of the Joker without ending the pathetic Clown's existence... I'm awfully surprised that he wasn't taken out of his cell in Arkham that he escaped from countless times and lynched by the public already..." Romeo appended. Sure, he  _knew_ the reason but the crew wasn't prepared to reveal the secret yet...But if the League pushes it, a massive blackmail campaign to reveal 'certain identities' to the world was in order...

 "You really have the nerve to appear here in this reality and start _dispatching_ thugs on the spot."The Dark Knight revealed with malice in his voice.

"Why aren't you quite the detective." Farrington threw a datapad towards the Caped Crusader and Bruce caught it with his hands. "Like you damn domineering Leaguers believe that the status quo is _perfect_ so unless you have something to charge us with we're done here. "Farrington had enough of their arrogance. "Adiós. Auf wiedersehen. Toodles. And goodbye."

"No, we're not finished here at all." Batman declared. "We're bringing you in."

"On whose authority?" Liz questioned. "Like we have to ask permission to dress up in latex and wear undergarments outside our trousers to save the day."

"We don't commit murder. We bring them to justice."

"And that's what we're doing." Dutch added as the teleportation device came online. "We're cleaning up the mess you won't wash away yourselves."

"I have a bad feeling about this Bruce." Clark determined. "One wrong move and we can find ourselves in a war."

"Oh please!" Wonder Woman "We can take them."

Everyone stared at Diana in disbelief. Clearly the Amazonian wanted a challenge.

"I don't think that's a good idea Diana." Orin said. "They clearly know how to take down anyone if they wish...We need time to calm down and prepare ourselves if necessary."

* * *

 **Allen**   **residence**

Barry and his spouse sat down at the table eating dinner along with their nephew Wally.  Tonight was the traditional family spaghetti night but the atmosphere was gloomy. No one in the family has died, yet the Flash was more or less occupied with recent events involving a new faction called the 'U.N.S.C'.

"So Uncle?"

"What is it, Kid?"

"Do you think that this  'U.N.S.C' will hit Central City next?"

The off-duty Crime Scene Investigator sighs. "I...I just don't know. The League is pouring in all its resources to find these  _soldiers_ and bring them in."

Iris rolls her eyes. "Well, they haven't committed a crime." She pointed out. "And before you say anything about murder, they're obviously military."

"Even still, Bruce wants to bring them to justice."

"Because of Catwoman? Sounds to me that Wayne is having a personal vendetta...But you can't deny that this U.N.S.C is causing villains and criminals to think twice."

Barry still wasn't quite sure what to believe. Yes, this new faction was killing evildoers but was it better to have the villains be locked up only for them to escape and cause terror, destruction, and widespread murder? Or should the death sentence be carried out?

* * *

  **Bruce Wayne**

**Batcave-Gotham City**

"Arrghh!"

"Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired from the top of the stairs. "Are you alright?"

The English butler has never seen his employer this upset...More like enraged even after the _incident_ by the Joker last year at Gotham Central Park. The Caped Crusader had kicked a file cabinet down in anger and then the former intelligence operative of MI6 saw what troubles him on the Batcomputer with a 'special bulletin' being provided by Cat Grant.

_ "Yesterday, Police in Worcester, Massachusetts discovered the corpse of the infamous Catwoman, which is the alias for Selina Kyle. Miss Kyle was found to be waterboarded and then shot in the head with a large caliber handgun..." _

_'Good heavens!'_

"No...Selina...Why...Just why?"

"Master Bruce?"

"Alfred...This reminds me of my parents' death."

Pennyworth sighed "Yes. I remember that tragic quite well, unfortunately." Memories of Mister and Misses Wayne flashed through the Englishman's mind. "I'm assuming that you believe this 'U.N.S.C.' is responsible, sir?" 

The Dark Knight stopped mourning and became  _determined._ "It certainly fits the M.O., not to mention that there was a campaign to dispatch thugs and low level villains."

"And New York of course."

The initial encounter by the League was...intense to say the least. Batman now realizes that there was not a chance on Earth to change the U.N.S.C minds on 'cleaning up the mess', so whenever and wherever the soldiers appear, the Caped Crusader was firm to end it no matter the price.

"Whatever course you and your fellow Leaguers take Master Bruce, I would suggest caution."

Wayne's eyebrows perked up "And why is that, Alfred?"

"Call it a gut feeling."

* * *

**Buck residence**

"Morning Edward!"

The Gunnery Sergeant looked up and saw his neighbor, Carlos Vasquez waving at him as he jogged. Buck grabbed the newspaper, smiled, and waved back before heading back inside the early 21st Century two story house that he and Veronica were currently living in.

Speaking of which...

"Hello, Beautiful."

"Morning Edward." The O.N.I. agent grumpily replied as she grabbed her mug and handed one to him. Veronica was  _definitely_ not a morning person.

"Thanks." The ODST appreciated.

"Don't mention it."

The Marine took a sip of the liquid and the buzz made the Leatherneck feel good. One Veronica Dare sure _knows_ how to make a steaming cup of joe.

"So Veronica? Anything new regarding the Commander?"

"Well..."The blonde brought up an important matter. "Apparently, I got a tongue lashing from Keyes  _and Romeo_ regarding Catwoman."

 _'Oh? That.'_  Edward thought. The Trooper was _shocked_ that his girl would just execute the jewel thief with a passion for kittens on the spot. Didn't she know that Catwoman was close to Bats? Even Agu wasn't sure what the repercussions would be but the Comic Book Expert warned that Mister Billionaire  _may_ not take it well. After all the time Buck has spent with his men and he still didn't know everything about them. Romeo was  _exactly_ the last person the Gunny thought would be such a nerd.

* * *

_**Hours earlier...** _

"How was I supposed to know that Selena is such a big deal to know, Romeo?"  The Intelligence Operative was visiting Buck and his squad when Romeo all of a sudden confront her.

"Dare, let me put it to you in simple terms you can understand. Killing Catwoman will now draw the Batman's anger to new heights. And to give an example of that, imagine how much anger would Chief would have if someone erased Cortana permanently!!!"

 _'Ouch.'_ The Gunny thought.

* * *

 "How about we move on?" Edward suggested.

"So Eddy?"

"Yes gorgeous?"

"Well, I heard that there is a spa in town. I thought we could try it?"

"Actually, that does sound nice.: The Helljumper admitted. "When do you want to go?"

The field agent didn't spoke, but led the leatherneck to the garage.

* * *

**Meyer's farm**

Nathan was a little stunned. He knew that Liz was interested in horses, yet the farmboy figured that she was of the casual type. The American just discovered that his sweetheart was more  _formal_ and that she was wearing attire that one might see at competitions. The Marine didn't mind since it hugs her highly attractive and athletic figure but still...

"Wow. This is not what I was expecting."

"Oh, really?" The Englishwoman questioned.

 "Umm...Yes. I was thinking along the lines of jeans, a t-shirt, bots, and a helmet. No offense, but I did not expect formality."

The blonde snorted. "Should I go get my top hat and swallowtail coat? I'm not that formal, Yank."

"Oh, I know that you're not an aristocrat, babe." Meyer stated as he went ahead and grabbed a saddle for her horse. "Not to mention that we don't have a pack even if you were."

Farrington rolled her eyes. "No, I'm good actually. Georgina and her family can keep their annual hunt to themselves."

Elizabeth only knew Georgina Addington through school and her father was a client of her dad's. The Stopfordian couldn't stand being around the _very few_ bluebloods she knew, but Georgina was an exception. The two weren't exactly close nor did they agree on everything, but they remain on good terms.

There was a moment of silence as the couple realized that this wasn't home. Nathan sure as hell doesn't have any living relatives after the incident and an uncle that he never met was aboard the  _Spirit of Fire_. Elizabeth, on the other hand, has left behind her parents and two brothers, not to mention they both have friends that survived the war of survival.

"How about we move on and enjoy the day?" Nathaniel suggested as he placed the saddle on Daisy. It still amuses him that his angel picked quite the names for the horses and unfortunately she named his gelding Cornwallis. The patriot decided to fire back by nicknaming him after a battle that cemented the independence of the United States itself.

"Ready Yorktown?"

"Really Nathaniel? You're still using that nickname?"

"Well, in my defense, you named him after a redcoat."

The Briton grin grew even more mischievously. "Alrighty then, cowboy. I believe that some fence jumping is in order?"

 _'The goes the ride around barrels.'_ He thought.

 

* * *

  **The Watchtower**

"So are you sure that the U.N.S.C. are not a threat?" Captain Marvel questioned his fellow Leaguers. "I mean sure, I don't like the killing either but you can't deny that they have similar goals as us."

Batman glared at Shazam and the World's Mightiest Mortal slumped down in his chair. "They are a rogue element and as such, they must be stopped."

"Look Bruce." Superman began. "Let's be reasonable here. I for one believe we should calm down and look at it from their point of view. We can set up a meeting and attempt to convince them why they should stop what they're doing or at least come to an understanding. We can't just charge straight into the unknown."

"Yeah!" Flash added. "I agree with Sups. If there's even a slight chance, we should take it."

 _'They're right.'_ Wayne thought. _'Perhaps I let my emotions get the best of me.'_

"Very well. Let's vote on the issue."

* * *

  **Meyer's farm**

Nate watched the screen with deep interest as Sean Hannity showed the conservative reasons why criminals had the run of the streets in this reality.

_ "...And since D.C. got rid of capital punishment, crime spiked up to two hundred and fifty percent." _

_'Liberals.'_ The American pondered.  _'They're worse here than the ones back home.'_

Meyer still couldn't believe that ever since the time of Bill Clinton in their reality, there still was the common whiner. And during the Human-Covenant War, there was a starlet who thought herself as the next 'Hanoi Jane'. Unsurprisingly, Angelica Morgan was stabbed by an Elite as soon as she made contact with the hostile aliens. How the woman got passed through the Covvies was beyond him.

"Hon? Dinner's ready."

Nathaniel looked over his shoulder and saw Liz carrying a tray. Despite his offer of preparing the night's meal, it was a lost cause from the beginning as his finacee was determined to make supper.

"Fish and Chips?"

"Wanker." She snorted. "No, it's a meatball sub actually."

"Thanks, babe." The Sergeant received a peck from the Major and he smiled at her as the Hoosier took a bite. "Mmm..." The dish definitely was a surprise and quite tasty too. "It's delicious."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."The woman scolded, but beaming at the same time. Farrington snuggled closer to Nathan on the couch and the Englishwoman then  _notices_ the program he was currently watching.

"Is there anything good on?"

The Leatherneck knew that she wanted to watch something else. "I believe that I've recorded _Zulu _ and _Zulu Dawn_."

"Sounds lovely."

Nathaniel reached for the remote and began a movie telling the tale of a famous last stand.

* * *

**UNSC Forward unto Dawn-The Ark**

Miranda begins to groan as Guilty told her the news of how the crew ended up in this reality. 

_" I am very sorry, Reclaimer. If I was aware that the slipspace drive was not functional, I would..."_

"It's okay." The Commander sighed. "Now that's the bad news is out of the way, what's the good news?"

"Well..." The Forerunner construct trails for a moment. "The sentinals, engineers, and I have completed repairing your vessel  and have also begun manufacturing munitions."

"So I've noticed." The Naval officer's eyes wandered to an assembly line producing MA5s. There was a mixture of UNSC and Forerunner small arms and ammunition currently being built on the unofficial UNSC base. "Are these exact replicas of our rifles?"

_"Your primitive gunpowder weapons are surprisingly effective Reclaimer and as such, I've decided to produce them alongside my creator's armaments. Besides,  I believe we may need spare parts for the weapons as well."_

_'He did bring up an excellent point.'_ Keyes admitted despite the amount had already exceeded what was necessary to equip a battalion. "Very well. Carry on."

* * *

**Johnson's residence**

While the Commander was away inspecting progress on the Ark, Chief for the first time, watched a film with Johson called  _'300'_. It was supposedly a highly dramatized, somewhat fictional account of the Spartans last stand at Thermopylae.

  _"This. Is. SPARTA!"_ King Leonidas exclaimed as he kicked one of the Persian ambassadors down the well.

"So what do you think of the movie so far, Chief?" Avery asked his old friend.

"It's a little inaccurate." Jonathan 'Fisher' noted.

"Yeah, well, it's just a film." The Marine shrugged. "No need to be a killjoy, now."

The supersoldier nodded, did what the Sergeant Major advised, and focused on the movie. "Got any more popcorn?"

"My pleasure."

* * *

  **The Light**

Queen Bee, the Brain, Klarion the Witchboy, Ocean Master, Lex Luthor, and Vandal Savage were in the meeting room once again to discuss their plans. But for the past few weeks, it wasn't just the League that has their attention.

 "This UNSC is becoming even more  _dangerous_ than we have even dreamed of. They have inadvertently ruined our latest plans not just once or twice, but three times already."

Ocean Master was speaking about the raids against traffickers who were smuggling in material for the organization and as a precaution, the Light decided to use different groups. The problem was that it turns out that they were also trafficking in sex slaves across the border from Mexico and this grave  _oversight_ has cost them their cargo and it also raises public support for the soldiers.

"Yes, unfortunately." Savage declares. "But it is merely a coincidence."

"What makes you say that?" Klarion asked.

"It is because the UNSC has been going after gangs in general." The Brain declared. "So far, none of their actions proves that they're aware of our plans."

"But still..." Luthor began. "If they've managed to kill off Sinestro, we must be prepared for the inevitable. My researchers are working around the clock to replicate their energy shields."

"Well, if it helps Lex, I could perhaps send some of my scientists to assist?' Queen Bee suggested.

"Any help is appreciated."

 "Agreed." Vandal rose from his seat. "We'll show these upstarts the Light."

* * *

**Roswell, New Mexico**

"So Nate? Do you think that aliens did crash here in 1947?" Buck asked from his ambush position. The ODSTs and lone Raider were acting on intelligence that a group of cartel thugs will assassinate some Border Patrol agents while Chief took care of a situation in Detroit.

"Ha ha. Very funny." The former Military Policeman wasn't amused in the slightest. "Just because I was a Military Policeman, it doesn't mean that I was at Area 51, and besides, I was in a reserve unit, not to mention that the base  _was_ under Air Force jurisdiction."

"Was? Oh come on Sarge." Mickey whined. "The base being closed down in 2305 back home is false. We all know that the U.S. is hiding _something_ from the U.E.G."

 _'What a bunch of conspiracy theorist nuts.'_ The American determined. "How about you ask Veronica as to why O.N.I..."

But just before Meyer could finish, Major Farrington stepped in.

"Lock it up. The tangos are here."

_'Thanks, babe.'_

The Raider watched as six Hispanic males armed with AKs hopped out of a white SUV and proceeded to open fire on the Border Patrol agents. The agents fired back with their own rifles but the cartel has more men.

That was when Alpha-Nine sprung their trap.

Nathan _slowly_ squeezes the trigger with light pressure while a mile away in the opposite direction, Romeo is doing the same and together the two sharpshooters provided sniper support as the rest of Alpha-Nine outflanked the outlaws.

"Area is secured, ma'am." The Gunnery Sergeant reported and he lowers his MA5. Three of the hitmen got away, but with twelve confirmed KIA, it was a success.

"On behalf of my fellow Border Patrol agents, I can't thank you enough.' A raven-haired man declared. "You UNSC people sure are turning heads around here."

"Don't mention it. We're just doing our jobs." Farrington answered modestly before moving on.

"I have to say, Frank." A brunette Fed butted in. "You admire the UNSC."

"Ah, shut it, Sally."

* * *

  **Detroit, Michigan**

 _"You know? I'm beginning to dislike this reality already."_ Cortana quipped as John latched onto Solomon Grundy. The zombie and Gorilla Grodd had teamed up for reasons unknown and as usual, something happened to keep the entire League occupied leaving the UNSC stuck with the mess whether the superheroes liked it or not.

"Any word on when reinforcements will arrive?" The Spartan asked as he threw the undead mobster into a window.

_"They'll be dropping in about five seconds."_

Sure enough, a few drop pods arrived and the Marines instantly began to engage the monkey while the supersoldier dealt with the zombie.

"Why does it have to be apes?" Buck sighs as memories of a certain chieftain back in New Mombasa sprang into his mind.

"Say Gunny, if I get injured again, can you please carry me?"

"In your dreams Romeo."

"Can we please take care of monkey business?" Dutch interrupted with a poor attempt at humor, to which his comrade groans. 

Romeo aimed his Battle Rifle at Grodd's head but the gorilla was  _shockingly_ agile enough to dodge the burst.

"So how is Mister Geek doing with the primate?"

"Not now Gunny!"The Sharpshooter decided to try again and begin to shoot at the Magilla's back as he climbed up a lamppost.

"Damn you, accursed humans!" Grodd felt the shots strike him in his ass of all things and the genius was  _enraged._ After he landed on top of an abandoned taxi, the villain rushed at the three helljumpers.

Meanwhile Chief was having difficulty in containing the stubborn zombie since Grundy sure as hell wasn't giving the supersoldier a chance, yet that didn't mean 117 haven't caused damage to the fool, clearly, the blows needed to be on the head like in  _Zombieland_ Johnson managed to make him watch the night before.

Finally, the ugly former gangster made a mistake and the Spartan exploited it by tripping him. Grundy was madder than hell, yet his extended, undead life was about to end as Chief pulled a lamppost out of its foundation and slammed it into the creature's head. The results were gory alright as brain matter spread out everywhere.

 _"Yuck."_ The AI was disgusted. _"Did you really have to beat him to a bloody pulp?"_

"It was either that or use my boot to step on him."

_"Fair enough."_

"A little help here!"

Chief turned around and watch as the three troopers struggled with the chimpanzee. Rushing into 'spartan time', the supersoldier slams Gorilla Grodd into a wall and as a result, snaps the ape's neck.

"Thanks, Chief." Buck appreciated as he and the others breathe heavily.

The Spartan nodded as he pulled out the teleporter to bring the quartet back to the Ark. 

* * *

**George Gordon Godfrey**

"So apparently earlier today, the League has publicly announced that they are willing to sit down and chat with the UNSC." The television host reported.

"Originally I've thought that the UNSC was a black ops group for the heroes." Godfrey admitted. "But after all the evidence, even the 'battle of New York' as my fellow colleagues in the media are calling it, I for one throw my support for the UNSC!"

"That's right, your host Triple G is showing you that the Leaguers are inferior compared to the UNSC! Recent polling suggests that the UNSC are favorable to the public with an average of eighty five percent. An eighty five percent approval rating is unheard of yet these men in black are spreading throughout the criminal underworld!"

* * *

 

  **The Watchtower**

"I believe we can now cross off Grundy and Grodd." J'onzz declared to Wayne, who was currently in the Batcave.

"Let me guess? The UNSC?"

"Indeed. They killed them after the two decided to cause terror in Detroit."

The Martian Manhunter watched as Bruce managed his temples. "Very well. Anything else?"

"The UNSC has agreed to meet with us at Niagra Falls. No weapons or equipment allowed. They have specifically said that even your utility belt must be left behind."

But J'onn knew the Caped Crusader well enough that there was  _absolutely_ no way that Batman was going to remove his belt while wearing the costume.

"And if I refuse?"

"As they put it." The Martian glances down at their response to the exact what if. _"'_ ** _Then the meeting is off with the assumption that the League is going to stand by and watch as they fix the problem for the League.'_** _"_

"How many representatives in total?"

"Three." The extraterrestrial instantly replied. "Plus a guard if we wish, but _only_ one."

The Dark Knight rubbed his chin deep in thought. "Well, I believe our best option is to have Superman be the 'guard' while Oliver, Shayera, and Hal negotiate."

"Very well." The alien said as he typed into the Watchtower keyboard. "I'll let them know."

* * *

**Niagara** **Falls**

"It sure is a beautiful night Elizabeth," Keyes said. The Commander and Johnson were decked out in ODST armor in order to remain anonymous. Major Farrington was the third 'negotiator' and Nate was the guard.

"That it is, ma'am." The Brit couldn't disagree as she saw the stars. Seeing them from a vessel was one thing, but looking up into the night's sky with local flora is truly something else.

The UNSC personnel waited patiently for the representatives of the League to arrive. Romeo was positive that Batman was going to be a no show based on the demands, but the crew agreed that it was Superman who'll be the guard, so that left the group guessing as to who else were going to represent the heroes. In fact, Liz and Nathan just began a bet.

"If Hawkgirl shows up instead of Wonder Woman, you are cleaning up after Ace for a week."

"Deal." The Hoosier accepted. There was just no way Liz was going to make him clean up after that rambunctious foal. Ace is a good horse. However, the trouble was that the foal desired to be adventurous as if he was a wild mustang and the lovebirds have to continuously upgrade the fencing system. In fact, after the meeting, they were going to make sure that the Saddlebred was where he belongs: Not in a pasture without their knowledge.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**  
**Marksville, Indiana.**

****

Ace couldn't believe his luck. His owners keep missing the hole that the young foal could squeeze through and enjoy the lovely grass. As much as he would like to stay next to mom, the horse desires to explore his immediate surroundings.

Ace glanced over at her and his mother, Beauty snorted. She would rather have her son stay next to her, but the mare understood that even the youngest must be able to understand the world. With consent given, Ace stepped out of the barn to enjoy the cool, fresh air.

* * *

  **Niagara** **Falls**

"I'm glad that you're able to meet with us."

 _'Ah shit.'_ The Raider thought as he saw her. The Marine noticed that his finacee glances over to him and her body language said 'told you'.

"Well, we're here." Miranda began, "Now what does the Justice League require of us?"

"We need you to stop killing." Hawk Girl respectfully requested.

"And why?"

"Because it's wrong." Superman pointed out bluntly.

"With all due respect, despite your moral code." Miranda gazes at each of the costumed vigilantes. "We're not going to change our operating procedure just because you don't necessarily agree with them. You do things your way and we'll do things our way."The raven-haired officer glared at the Kryptonian. "May I please 

"Sorry, ma'am."

The Commander waved it off and listened to Hal.

"Despite your 'operation', it's not the best way. I get it. You would like to end their miserable lives, but leave it to the Armed Forces and Law Enforcement."

"Then how come you don't put the thugs out of their misery like the militaries?"

"Because the military is authorized by the government. We're not."

"We're military." Johnson pointed out. 

"A rogue group perhaps." Green Arrow suggested.

"That's funny since a rogue group can describe the Justice League as well despite the charter, you're not under the control of any government. " Farrington countered, using their own argument against them "And maybe we're just a group that's doing the right thing while we're stuck in this reality."

The four heroes looked at one another in confusion and unsure how to proceed.

"Anything else?" Keyes glanced at the Leaguers and shook her head. "I guess not. I hope you have a nice night."

* * *

**Marksville, Indiana.**

"I can't believe that I lost a bet to you."  
  
"Lesson learned, Yank." Farrington smirks in victory. "Regardless, I think we better check on that little bugger."  
  
Nathan shook his head. "I still don't know how he gets out of the barn. I've already rebuilt the fence fifteen times and replaced the locks often yet that little rascal keeps escaping."  
  
"I know." The blonde sighs just as a familiar neigh was heard. The couple instantly focused their attention on a distinct figure in the pasture.  
  
"You got to be kidding me."  
  
Ace was outside the barn again, but this time the foal was playing with a rubber ball that was meant to keep him occupied while the duo were conducting *business*.  
  
"I'll have to admit that's pretty adorable really." Elizabeth admitted as she follows after Nathan who was attempting to reign in the wild steed.  
  
"Okay, Ace. Back inside now, playtime is over."  
  
But the foal had other ideas and ran off. Nathaniel tried to catch him, but the farmboy slipped and fell down into the muck. Liz, on the otherhand, couldn't help it but to watch the amusing scene and giggled as the horse finally went back inside to its stall.  
  
"I say he likes to play a lot."  
  
"Tell me about it." The American said as he realizes that now he needs a bath.

* * *

Nathan yawned as he woke up. Turning his head off to the side, the farmboy noticed that Liz wasn't in bed. It didn't surprise the Hoosier in the slightest since she didn't require much sleep unless there was something to make her exhausted.  
  
Shrugging it off, the leatherneck was about to brush his teeth and shave when he heard some neighing.  
  
"Lizzie!" He called out as he rushed down the stairs. "Is everything ok..."  
  
 Right before him was a colt being spoiled with a mixture of carrots and an apple.  
  
"Liz?" Nate rubbed his eyes to see if they were playing tricks on him, but they were not. "Why is Ace inside the house?"  
  
"Apparently he let himself in last night." The blonde answered. "I heard him prancing around the porch and the back door opened last night."  
  
"But still how..." Nathan was dumbstruck for a moment before he reminded himself that she was a Spartan 1.1 "Nevermind."  
  
"You forgot about the hearing, didn't you?" She questioned with a wicked grin.  
  
The Raider rolled his eyes. "No. But regardless he needs to go back to the barn where he belongs."  
  
"Come on Yank! He doesn't know any better." Farrington defended as the horse looked up and gazed at him pleadingly.  
  
Nathan gave in since there was absolutely no way he was going to change Lizzie's mind and the colt was just not helping matters.  
  
"Alright, but he's going back to his stall in the morning. I suppose one night wouldn't hurt."  
  
But the Devil Dog was absolutely _dreading_  that this Saddlebred was perhaps _too_  intelligent for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the first time that I have added photos to a chapter of this story to set the scene.
> 
> Think I should add pictures to the previous chapters and the rest of the story?
> 
> Please let me know in the comments and also be kind as to type a review since I would like to hear your thoughts on the story so far.


	11. Thanagarians and other Alien Hybrid nonsense

_**Marksville, Indiana-Young Justice Universe** _

_**June 16th, 2010-2: 45 PM** _

Liz watched as Abigail scores yet another goal for the team. The Stopfordian was absolutely proud at how her girls turned out. They have suffered only one lost and that was against the Rangers two weeks back but today the Pirates will show their rivals how it's done in this rematch.

"Come on Abigail!" Farrington called out. Nate, on the other hand, watched the spectacle in complete and utter amusement. The American had never seen the appeal in soccer, yet he was still willing to support Lizzie with her efforts.

"I think they're doing just fine."

"Some encouragement doesn't hurt now and then."

"True." He admitted as the goalie missed catching the ball by mere inches.

* * *

_**Washington, D.C., the United States of America-Young Justice Universe** _

_**June 19th, 2010- 7: 32 PM** _

The core members of the Justice League couldn't believe their eyes. Hundreds of alien ships of unknown origin appeared out of nowhere after a lone vessel infiltrated Earth's atmosphere and when the heroes attempted to deal with the intruder, one of their peers questioningly shouted out advice as to how to best take down the unknown ship.

Now their suspicions were confirmed in a somewhat surprising manner as Hawkgirl greeted the leader with military courtesy and professionalism, not to mention how the aliens were just like her.

"Lieutenant Shayera." The male extraterrestrial acknowledged. Then the Hawk-like alien glanced at the other eyewitnesses, speaking to the heroes in a diplomatic, although firm tone. "Take us to your leaders. It's urgent."

* * *

**_The Ark- Young Justice Universe_ **

**_June 20th, 2010- 6: 45 AM_ **

The stranded crewmembers were hastily recalled to the space station to discuss recent events. Most of the UNSC personnel were expecting to deal with an imminent Gongordian invasion of Earth. Most that is, but Agu was on the verge of a panic attack as he realizes the similarities to the DCAU series.

"This is bad. Really bad."

"Calm down, Romeo."

"This is exactly like the DCAU episodes Starcrossed." The sharpshooter and reputed comic book expert warned. "These Thangarians, the Hawkmen, came to Earth because of their enemy, or so they claimed. The only way they saw themselves winning their conflict was to destroy Earth."

Everyone in the room remained silent as they took the news in until Cortana spoke up.

"If Agu is right, then that means that the discovery of their plans will be in about a few hours."

"Okay, we have one ship and the Ark..." Miranda had an idea. "Guilty? Do you think its possible to modify the Ark?"

"With all due respect, ma'am but have you lost your mind!" Johnson shouted in disbelief at her proposal.

"Oh no, we are not going to build Halos, are we?" Meyer interrogated. "Because that is counterproductive, Commander."

Keyes shook her head. "No, that wasn't what I had in mind. I was thinking that we make modifications to have an EMP strike their fleet. Is it possible?"

 _"Why certainly, Reclaimer!"_  The Forerunner AI declared after running some calculations. _"I'll have the sentinels get started right away, although it may take time."_

"We may not have time." The naval officer muttered. "Major?"

The trooper ears perked up. "Yes, ma'am."

"Meet me in my quarters in five to discuss strategy. As for the rest of you, get prepped. This is going to be a long campaign."

* * *

_**Marksville State Park** _

_**Marksville, Indiana-Young Justice Universe** _

**_June 20th, 2010- 1: 45 PM_ **

Markus couldn't believe it. These Hawkmen had betrayed Earth and the birds had the audacity to call martial law while they're at it!

The paratrooper was one of a handful of Reservists and National Guardsmen who have made it out of Chicago. There were not just soldiers who were with the Major but Marines, airmen, and a few sailors from the Navy's training center, some of whom were just days into their training when the surprise attack occurred.

"What are we going to do, sir?" A young private asked the current highest ranking officer.

Major Harris sighs. "I honestly don't know...But I'm determined to fight back." The veteran wasn't going to allow some men with wings and utilizing medieval style weaponry get the best of Uncle Sam.

But suddenly the sound of a twig snapped and the American servicemen instinctively aimed their rifles at two black-clad figures leading civilians and a few policemen to the temporary operations center.

They were without a doubt apart of the UNSC and the pair were escorting refugees into the wilderness for safety.

 _'It's enough to start a guerrilla campaign.'_  Harris thought as one of the UNSC personnel approached him.

"Can we speak with you privately?"

"Nate?"

"Not now, Mark." The man whispered from the anonymous helmet. "What Liz and I are about to tell you is crazy to believe but its the truth." The Marine confessed. "And as a gift, we brought along munitions for you and the men."

"What kind of munitions?"

"The futuristic kind." The Raider declared cheekily as he led the superior officer away to have a 'private discussion'.

* * *

_**Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra 117** _

_**Okinawa, Japan** _

**_June 20th, 2010- 1: 45 PM_ **

"Listen up Marines!" Staff Sergeant Smith barked. "We've repulsed the third wave but the damn fools are coming right back!" The Leatherneck pointed his hand at the supersoldier standing beside him. "Luckily for us, we have an ally willing to work alongside us unlike the ever grateful Justice League! Hold the line at all cost!"

Chief was currently on the island assisting American Jarheads and the Japanese Self Defense Force in defending the former battlegroup. It was somewhat ironic that over seventy years before that these two forces were brutally fighting against one another years before on this very island during the Second World War, but today the former enemies and allies for years resisted the alien invaders from taking Okinawa.

Glancing over to his right, the Spartan-II noticed a rocket launcher on the ground nearby. 117 picked up the Stinger and aimed it, firing a rocket at one of the Thanagarian fighters as it strafes the trench line.

 _"I believe you're having too much fun, John."_  His companion, Cortana pointed out. _"Remember the last time on the second Halo?"_

"Don't remind me."

 _"Spartan?"_  A voice cracked on his radio.  _"This is Colonel Polonsky of the Third Marine Division."_

"Go ahead, sir."

_"We need you to assist a detachment of MEU(SOC) in breaching one of their crashed warships. The Force Recon platoon is under the command of Lieutenant Vasquez. I'm patching you to him right now."_

"Understood."

_"Sierra? This is Outlaw. We've reached the perimeter but are under heavy fire. "_

The supersoldier saw the Devil Dogs being pinned down by the defensives of the down Thanagarian ship. Rushing into 'Spartan time', John threw thermite grenades onto the turrets, melting the metal, thus causing the barrels to bend. 117 then noticed a flock of hawkmen swooping down in an attempt to grab some Marines in a tactic similar to the Buggers. Aiming his BR55, John picked off the squadron one by one until none remained, miraculously preventing the aliens from grasping their 'prey'.

_"Outlaw? This is Deadly. We're approaching the ship and softening them up now."_

Chief witnessed the ancient Cobra attack helicopter utilized its chaingun and rockets against the Thangarian infantry. With the AA guns and artillery down, it would mean that the joint American-Japanese forces would dominate the skies once more and free up fire support for the upcoming counteroffensive.

The supersoldier pushed on, thinning the enemy ranks dozens at a time and eventually, he saw the Force Recon Marines with a prisoner.

"Thanks, Spartan! We'll take it from here." Vasquez focused his attention on a Sergeant. "Jackson! Let command know that the asset has been seized!"

"Aye, Lieutenant."

"Sir? Are you sure you don't require an escort?"

"Command has some MARSOC Raiders and a few Rangers en route." The Jarhead acknowledged. "Just make sure that the aliens don't capture the island."

Chief nodded and reloaded his Battle Rifle with a fresh magazine before pulling back the charging handle and the Spartan headed off to war.

* * *

_**Commander Miranda Keyes** _

_**The Ark-Young Justice Universe** _

**_June 20th, 2010- 2: 00 PM_ **

"Guilty? What is the situation on the ground?"

 _"Erde is under heavy assault, reclaimer."_  The Forerunner AI announced. _" Your Spartan has just driven back the attack on Okinawa. Buck and his squad are arriving at their target and the rest of Alpha-Nine are assisting local forces in sabotage."_

"What about Johnson?"

_"When I last spoke to him, he mentioned something about Stalingrad. If I may, what is the significance of this Stalingrad, reclaimer?"_

Miranda brought a hand against her face as she realized the implication of Johnson's leisure. "Oh shit."

* * *

_**Ten miles outside Saint Petersburg, the Russian Federation-Young Justice Universe** _

**_June 20th, 2010- 2: 00 PM_ **

"URAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Johnson grinned as he heard the infamous warcry and the Jarhead was grateful for joining in the head-on assault against the Thanagarian menace. "Come on you sons of bitches! Don't you understand that Russia is impregnable to conquest?!"

"Comrade Sergeant." One of the hand-picked Russian crewmen smirks with delight. "This mechanical marvel is amazing!"

"Glad you like ninety millimeters of divine intervention, Ivan!" The Marine laughed. "This here is the greatest achievement of humanity. If God is love, then you may call me Cupid!"

The Russian Corporal chuckled. "That's a good one, my friend, even though I'm an atheist."

"What did you just say!?"

"I'm an atheist, Sergeant."

"Mmmhmm..." Avery glared at Romanov as the Sergeant Major chomped on his cigar."Be thankful that you are not in a foxhole then." The Chicagoan muttered as he spotted his next target. "Tank, right flank! Armor piercing, elevation two degrees!"

"Engaging!"

* * *

_**Hours earlier...** _

_**Marksville, Indiana** _

"Stay back!" Gwendolyn warns one of the birdmen as her daughter hid behind her, frightened.

"Shoot us then!" A Thangarian taunted while one of his comrades smashed a few of the family's portraits. "Daddy's not here to protect you, sweetheart."

Yet a familiar voice boomed "Well, I am!"

Abigail and Gwen watched as a black armored man lept onto the hawkperson and pulled out a knife. He sounded just like Nathan but there was no way he was apart of the UNSC, could he?

"Gwen! Abigail!"

"Liz?"

The daughter and her mother watched as the lens went from silver to clear. "There's no time to explain! Move!"

The Major spanned around and aimed her MA5 at the other Thangarian who was attempting to pull the Raider off his comrade. Farrington waited until there was a clear shot and she unleashed a burst of 7.62 as Nate managed to stab the bird of prey. The duo quickly scanned their immediate surroundings for more of the extraterrestrials before checking on their friend and her child.

Abigail was crying in the family room while Gwen consoled her, although the chestnut-haired woman glared at the people she thought she knew.

"So apparently you were hiding something." Misses Harris pointed out.

Liz pulled off her helmet and tucked it underneath her arm. "I presume so."

"All clear!" Meyer called out. The house was only one story and the Hoosier went to rejoin the others, taking off his ODST helmet as well.

"Look, let's take a seat and we'll explain everything." The Manc suggested.

"Very well, but I expect the complete story."

"You have my word." Elizabeth promised.

* * *

_**Marksville State Park** _

_**Marksville, Indiana-Young Justice Universe** _

**_June 20th, 2010- 2: 00 PM_ **

"This is unreal...Alternate realities? A space navy and genocidal aliens...? Actually, I can believe the last part."

"Unfortunately." Elizabeth declared while Mark held Gwen's hand. "But believe us."

Personally, Mark thought they're insane, but there was some evidence to back their claim as they are wearing highly advanced armor, not to mention the futuristic weaponry handed out to men, the remaining policemen, and volunteers.

"Very well. And I can't thank you enough for the munitions."

"You're going to need them soon, sir." Nathan grins. "The Thangarians are going to learn the meaning of 'Hell on Earth'.

* * *

**_Sergeant Nathaniel Meyer_ **

**_Marksville, Indiana_ **

**_June 20th, 2010- 2: 00 PM_ **

The Thangarian occupation force was obviously not expecting any resistance from the local populace, yet with a nation that had an overwhelming stockpile of firearms, not to mention the patriotic heritage of its citizenry, a revolt was inevitable to say the least. Meyer just finished placing a bullet into a Thangarian Corporal after clipping its wing with a Magnum. Nathaniel thought of the ancient film  _'Red Dawn'_  and the scene was undeniably pure guerilla warfare. It was the third patrol annihilated by the partisans, but until the extraterrestrials leave Earth, it certainly was not going to a cakewalk.

Gazing away from an alien transport destroyed earlier by an improvised explosive device, Nathan saw a hawkman flying towards him and the Raider was about to respond when a crack occurred behind him. The Indiana native from the future glanced back and saw his saviors in Real Tree camouflage at the treeline.

"Nice shot, Jimmy." An elderly man complimented.

"Thank you, grandpa." The young boy lowered the old M1 Carbine and grinned at his grandfather. "Was this like World War Two, Grandpa Jack?"

"Hold on. World War II?" Nathan interrogated. To those living in the present, it was a gratification to talk to one of the 'Greatest Generation', but to Meyer, a literal sense of ancient history had come alive and it was an era in which men fought and died in great conflicts, unsurpassed in determination and scale until the Rainforest Wars and the Human-Covenant War.

"I was with Patton in North Africa." Robinson smirks. "I sure wish that I had my Sherman here and blast these pests away with the old 75."

"Remind me to bring you a beer after this is all over."The Marine offered. "Actually, a six pack."

"I'll hold you to it, son."

* * *

_**Alpha-Nine** _

_**Somewhere in South Africa** _

**_June 20th, 2010- 2: 00 PM_ **

"Well shit, I didn't expect that we'll be back on a safari anytime soon."

"And last I heard, the Major is having a good time in merry old England." Mickey added to the evergrowing list of complaints.

"Will you shut up!?" Buck snapped at the whiners. "We're Helljumpers, not measly Air Force recruits who gripe at the lack of air conditioning so check your mouths and show the Thara-whatevers that mankind is not one to be trifled with."

"Thanagarians." The Sharpshooter corrected, yet Edward ignored him.

"Dutch! Use the laser!"

"Right on it!" The trooper acknowledged. "DON'T CROSS MY STREAM, TURKEYS!"

"Damn. I didn't think it would cook them well done." Crespo commented.

Rookie shook his head at his compatriots' antics and aimed his M7 at another of the aliens,

"Nice shot, Rookie." Gretchen complimented

"Okay, we're about there." The Gunnery Sergeant then saw the target building right before them. If the Helljumpers take out the generator, the Thangarian war machine in the region would be hindered.

"Well, you know the plan."Buck declared as he reloaded his MA5 with a fresh magazine. "Provide covering fire for Mickey and we'll see this fabrication blown."

"OORAH!" The troopers proceeded to attack the garrison. Dutch and Buck charged head on while Rookie and Gretchen flanked the birds, and of course, Romeo provided sniper support, taking out the Thangarian commander but thanks to the intensity of the engagement, Crespo was forced to crawl his way to the power generator in order to place the plastic explosives.

"MICKEY! IS THE C12 PLANTED?"

"Yes, Guns!"The demolitions expert confirmed as he helped himself up. "I suggest retreating!"

As if by instinct, the ODSTs began to ran just as the timer reached the ending point.

"Ma'am? We have taken down the structure."

 _"Excellent work, Sergeant."_  The Commander skipped the pleasantries and went on to business.  _"Your squad is needed at Berlin."_

"You heard her!" Edward shouted. "After this, I'll buy the beer!"

* * *

_**Veronica Dare** _

_**Alexandria, Egypt** _

**_June 20th, 2010- 2: 00 PM_ **

Dare wasn't expecting to fight in the desert near the Great Pyramids of Giza, but Veronica certainly realized that this was rather normal in this reality as no matter what, there was a perpetual conflict between heroes and villains even in the most unexpected of places. The blonde aimed her Magnum at one of the fowl as he swoop down in an attempt to grasp the agent, but the Office of Naval Intelligence had recruited her for a reason and the alien forfeited his life.

_"Dare? What's the situation in Egypt?"_

"About ridden of pests." The ONI operative growled to Keyes as she watched a joint Arab-Isreali taskforce launch their counteroffensive. The enemies have put aside their differences in order to free up the vital shipping route for the overall global counterattack.

* * *

_**Major Elizabeth Farrington** _

_**Ringway, Greater Manchester, England, United Kingdom** _

**_June 20th, 2010- 5: 00 PM_ **

"Well, I didn't think the Commander would send us here."

"Homesick already, babe?"

"You are quite the cockwomble." Elizabeth grumbled as the ground began to shake.

"Incoming!" A young private from the Parachute Regiment warned the couple of an artillery barrage. Meyer and Farrington instinctively took cover behind a wall in order to be sheltered from the bombardment and the soldier rushed over to join them behind the concrete structure.

"Are you alright?"

The young private noticed the rank. "Yes, ma'am. The Goddamn manbirds just overwhelmed our defenses at the airport. We're still evacuating civilians, but I'm afraid that they have hostages."

"Where's the rest of your unit, Private?" Meyer questioned.

"Dead, Sergeant...Wait, you're the UNSC."

"What? Expecting Batman and Robin?"

"Why no ma'am." The parachutist replied as he reloaded his bullpup. "Private Jonathan Winstanley reporting by the way."

"Okay, you're with us for now."

Winstanley raised his L85A2 at a pair of incoming Thanagarians attempting to swoop down and attack the defenders but the two Marines and lone soldier showed the hawks why Earth was not one to be trifled with.

"Good shooting, kid."

"Don't you mean lad?" The Major questioned Nathan amusedly.

"No, kid."

"Err...Is there something I need to know, ma'am?"

"Nothing. He's just an American daft a'peth."

"Hey!"

Jonathan chuckled. "So I see."

Liz snickered but stopped as the Stopfordian saw a Platoon of Royal Engineers retreating from "Covering fire!"

Nathan noticed a discarded L7 Medium Machine Gun on the ground next to a crate. Picking it up, the Devil Dog unfolded the bipod, lied down into the prone position, and unleashed a hail of lead at the incoming enemy. The raptors were not expecting machinegun fire from the MMG and flew away from the volley, but it only made them easy pickings for the infantry as they retreated.

"What's the situation?" Farrington asked the Captain.

"The bloody aliens are currently driving us away from the runway at Manchester International. We're attempting to distract them until either the SAS or SBS can infiltrate the main hangar."

"Understood." Liz acknowledged as she slapped the magazine into her rifle. "Although I do not know why the Special Boat Service would be out here."

"Its an all hands on deck situation, I say." The officer wisecracked. "And the Seventh Armor is having a hell of a melee in Birmingham."

Nathan handed the L7 back to one of the Brits and aimed his M395 DMR at some flankers, nailing one of the fowls in the eyeball. The feat of marksmanship didn't go unnoticed by the platoon nor the invaders. Meyer swung the rifle to the right, picking off a Thangarian NCO before the opposition decided to retreat even though the Marine added another bird to the pile of corpses littering the war zone.

"Sqaw back where you came from, you chickens!" The Raider whooped, causing Liz to shake her head.

"You really worry me."

Nathan shrugs. "I'm just doing my job."

"Arsehole." Elizabeth muttered, but the sound of screeching drew her attention to a man with purple dyed hair battling the birds out.

"Welcome to Machester, buggers!"

"Well, is it just me or do I see some weirdo in a leather jacket with a bad hairdo." The Jarhead quipped as the unknown utilized telepathy against the opposition.

"Well, that's impressive." Liz complimented.

"Manchester Black. Or just Black if you insist, love."

Nathan gnarls at the overbearing Brit. "Whatever, punk. I don't have tea and crumpets with me since its a Saturday and besides, I prefer the patriotic coffee with biscuits and gravy on the side anyway."

Black, in response, glared at the outsider. "I see that someone is an arrogant Yank."

 _'Not as self-important as you, Black.'_  Liz snorted and intervened before a brawl happens."Save the discussion for later. We have work to do."

"Very well." The metahuman conceded. "And be sure to tell Uncle Sam that we'll burn down the White House again if your fellow Yanks try anything, Sergeant."

"Whatever, jackass."

* * *

_**Poseidonis, Atlantis** _

**_June 20th, 2010- 5: 00 PM_ **

"We should be up there fighting!" Tim complained as Wally continued eating his bag of chips. Most of the sidekicks were disappointed in not assisting their mentors in fighting back against the Thanagarians

"With all due respect, my king, but Robin has a point." Kaldur'ahm mentioned. "We should be up there, assisting the surface dwellers in repelling the invaders."

Orin understood the feeling, but Aquaman had offered to supervise the sidekicks for their safety until the current crisis was dealt with. "This is too dangerous. I understand your frustration, Kaldur and I desire to engage the Thangarians myself, but I've volunteered to watch over you until the incursion is over."

"In other words, hide like cowards." Roy fussed.

Orin ignored the insult from Speedy. "The legions of Atlantis have already assisted in the liberation of Puerto Rico and the Carribean from the hawkmen. Even the UNSC is making progress against the outsiders."

"The UNSC?" Tim questioned. "Why should the glorified murderers get involved?"

* * *

_**Major Elizabeth Farrington** _

_**Ringway, Greater Manchester, England, United Kingdom** _

**_June 20th, 2010- 8: 00 PM_ **

Liz wasn't expecting to conduct a joint operation with the elite of the British Armed Forces yet Alpha-Nine was reunited for a rather delicate hostage rescue operation. Chief was still dealing with the remaining invaders in Asia and with Johnson away in Russia of all places, it left the ODST unit to get the task done.

"We'll get the civvies out of there one way or another, sir." Buck reassured the SAS Captain. "What's the situation?"

"Here's what we know." Price explained. "The majority of the hostages are next to explosives of unknown design in the center of the hangar.

"Seems the perfect task for Cortana." Farrington muttered.

"Cortana?" Price inquired.

"She's one of our AIs."

"AI, eh." Jonathan allowed the embers to his cigar.

"Soap!? Gaz!? You're with the UNSC." The Englishman barked. "The rest of the unit will enter through the main door and distract the buggers."

* * *

**_Sergeant Nathaniel Meyer_ **

_**Manchester International Airport.** _ _**Ringway, Greater Manchester, England, United Kingdom** _

**_June 20th, 2010- 8: 00 PM_ **

Nathan was overlooking the scene from his perch as the joint SAS/SBS/ODST prepared to conduct hostage rescue. The Sergeant was waiting patiently for the command and his task was to provide overwatch for the assault team, a simple task in concept with stress as a factor, which summed up his role entirely as the former SRT team member scanned for his first kill as his comrades on the groud prepared to breach.

_"Breaching!"_

The Raider saw a Thanagarian and nailed the bastard through the slits of his helmet, killing the alien instantaneously.  _'He_ fowl _ed up.'_  The Jarhead smiled as he swung his rifle to his next target and dispatched the bird with ease. The gun battle was a pure massacre since the Special Operations units were amongst the best, not to mention the Helljumpers.

 _"All clear!"_  Price announced.  _"Soap? See if you and one of the ODSTs can disarm the bombs."_

_"On it, sir."_

Nate watched as Mickey and the Special Air Service Sergeant attempted to dismantle the extraterrestrial explosives. Uncomfortable was putting it lightly as the Marine and his comrades were unsure of the power of the devices.  _'Hell, they could even be the Thangarian equivalent of a nuclear bomb for all we know.'_  The Hoosier considered as he witnesses the EOD attempt and sighs in relief as he heard the final wire cut, even though the Private First Class didn't reassure the troops.

 _"That was a close one."_  Crespo declared, causing Farrington to snort.

_"Well, if Manchester blew up, I would personally kick your worthless arse straight out of the afterlife and place you on a Flood-infested planet for destroying the city, Private."_

* * *

_**Wayne Manor** _

**_June 20th, 2010- 8: 00 PM_ **

Alfred sighs as he saw some rubbage stenching the landscape. His employer was adamant with his role of protecting the innocent yet the butler sometimes wondered if the billionaire was having too much fun. Nevertheless, the Englishman was completely loyal to Mister Wayne's crusade against all who commit unspeakable acts and the widespread corruption in Gotham.

"I'll ask Master Bruce to refrain from leaving trash in the yard." Pennyworth muttered while he began disposing of the corpse.

* * *

_**The Ark** _

**_June 20th, 2010- 9: 00 PM_ **

_"Reclaimer! The modifications to the Ark are now complete!"_  Spark informed the naval officer.

"Excellent."

 _"Ma'am?"_ The voice of Farrington was concerning to say the least as she watched the preparation from a holocall.  _"Are you sure it's wise to fire off the death machine? We all barely survived the reactivation months ago not to mention the fact that Chief, Johnson, Meyer, and I know what the Halos are capable of all thanks to the bloody, deranged tosser of a cube named Guilty."_

_"I'm right here, Reclaimer."_

Miranda ignored the ramblings and glared at her subordinate. "Major, I feel that the risks are acceptable and besides, Cortana made sure that the calculations were right."

_"She's telling the truth and after some double checking, the fleet is toast."_

The blonde ODST groaned and muttered under her breath. _"Damn knobheads underestimating the power of..."_

"What did you say, Marine?"

_"Nothing, ma'am."_

"I thought so." The Commander simpered as she gave the order. "Guilty? You may fire when ready."

* * *

**_Hro Talak_ **

**_June 20th, 2010- 9:30 PM_ **

"What's the status of the fleet?!" The leader of the invasion force, Hro Talak, questioned.

"Sir, the entire fleet has been compromised!" One of the Thanagarian bridge officers reported. "Repairs are being made as we speak but we'll not be able to respond for some time."

Hro cursed the EMP that caused damage throughout the fleet. Earth has somehow developed a superweapon capable of disabling an armarda and his ground forces were without support. It was a turning point and the superior officer heard reports of successful Earth counteroffensives against his troops. Regrettably, the planet was not worth the cost in men and material as losses piled up and as soon as the fleet was repaired, Talak was leaving the cursed world behind, forcing those still planetside to fend for themselves. It was a shameful course of action with an inevitable court martial once he arrives back on Thanagar, yet the Gongordians shouldn't expect a fleet coming back and bite them in the rear.

"Hold on, sir! Communications are back online!"A specialist informed. "We're receiving a message-unknown frequency!"

Talak realized that it may as well be the person responsible for the current crisis. With little choice, the leader made his decision. "Put it through."

* * *

_**Commander Miranda Keyes** _

_**UNSC Forward Unto Dawn** _

**_June 20th, 2010- 9:30 PM_ **

Keyes smiled as she watched the helpless fleet literally became sitting ducks for her MAC cannons. The naval officer was tempted to send shells raining down onto their position, yet courtesy and military professionalism won the mental battle for the commander. Guilty managed to regain communications for the opposition and it would be the only charity they'll receive until the terms of surrender was discussed.

"This is the Captain of the United Nations Space Command vessel _Forward Unto Dawn_  to the head honcho of the Thanagarian invasion fleet. I hereby order you to stand down and surrender to the nations of Earth. This is your only warning."

_"Ha! You and your one ship! I have enough men to take over your primitive ves-"_

"Try me. As of this moment, nuclear mines are being placed and I would advise you not to move-even if you could-since they are ultrasensitive. Oh, and if you do attempt to board my ship, you'll lose your best chance of  **ever**  returning home." Miranda pointed towards her keyboard. "This button right here is purpose-built to send all of us to hell, to say lightly."

The hawkperson glanced at and shook his head. _"Very well, human. I hereby surrender my men to the people of Earth."_

* * *

_**Cat Grant** _

_**United Nations Building- Young Justice Universe** _

**_June 21st, 2010- 11: 00 AM_ **

"This is Cat Grant reporting. Thanks to the efforts and courage of the soldiers of the UNSC, the Thanagarians had surrendered to Earth. By the end of the day, no Thanagarians will remain on our planet as they pull out of the Sol System. The Secretary-General of the United Nations will be presenting a medal in gratitude to the soldiers in a private ceremony. Unfortunately, neither the public nor the media are allowed inside as a matter of 'international security', nevertheless, the public will have an interview with our saviors after the function."

* * *

_**Commander Miranda Keyes** _

_**United Nations Building- Young Justice Universe** _

**_June 21st, 2010- 11: 15 AM_ **

The crew was surprised that the Commander would have an assemblage with the leaders of the world at the United Nations building in order to more effectively combat the ills of society on the alternate 21st Century era Earth. Yet what amazed them the most were the orders to wear Class Alphas Dress Uniforms and reveal their faces, at least while inside. As a result, Keyes and Johnson wore their whilst the troopers were decked out in freshly pressed black tunics and Meyer, of course, was dressed sharply in his blues. However, Chief was not in attendance since he desired to be on standby for any situation, not to mention his preference for wearing his armor constantly and Keyes couldn't blame him. But dealing with politicians was a necessary evil for any high ranking officer and in this situation, it was preferred to establish a trustworthy relationship with national leaders and other government officials.

Not all of the leaders were in attendance at this gathering as Cortana had messed with the navigation systems for those that were not beneficial to the crew's crusade-Queen Bee and Count Vertigo especially-and their lackeys were not coming to the event either. Keyes thought that while revealing their identities to those present was certainly a risk, her insistence of not allowing cameras nor the media inside was a condition thankfully followed through by the politicians.

"So you're willing to work alongside us?" Secretary-General Michael Brown questioned the motives of the newcomers to the dimension. Learning the truth of their origin, not to mention the Human-Covenant War was horrifying, to say the least and even the footage of the Flood was something to send shivers up his spine as the parasitic fungus was a menace to any civilization, yet the UNSC also brought hope to this universe as they were willing to share technology beneficial to the advancement of mankind.

"Unlike the Justice League, we desire to assist this Earth while we're stranded here and besides, we're revealing our identities to the leaders of the world as a matter of trust." Miranda revealed. "And actually, I believe it would be better to be placed under the authority of the United Nations Security Council until either we find a way home or we've dealt with the villains, whichever come first."

Brown smiled at the naval officer as this opportunity was just simply too good to pass up. A taskforce under the United Nation's jurisdiction in order to stop the madness of the villains would free up resources for more important tasks. "Very well, Commander. I'm sure we'll be able to come to an agreement that is fair to all parties involved, not to mention how we can all best coordinate operations with the member states of the world without violating their sovereignty."

In the meantime, Major Farrington was currently dealing with questions from a French General. The Englishwoman wasn't fond of any Frogs and neither were her fellow Britons as France was and always will be the enemy to the British Isles, even if it was more of a rivalry instead of a violent feud.

"Orbital Drop Shock Troopers?" General Henri Bardet of the French Army questioned.

"Think of paratroopers, but from orbit, sir." Liz couldn't help, but to snigger as she made a Frenchman speechless.

Horror stricken, Bardet managed to utter only a few words and stuttered. "You mean...The pods are..."

"Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicles." Farrington confirmed. "Its how we get around and deal with your problem called 'villains with superpowers'."

"Oui! In other words, complete madness! No sane man can propel down from atmosphere unless he's suicidal!"

Elizabeth couldn't help it but to grin mischievously. "Feet First into Hell."

Off to the side, Nathan was being interrogated by the current Commandant of the United States Marine Corps, General Samual Morgan. It was a rather awkward situation for Meyer in his dress blues, albeit centuries ahead of the current year, discussing strategies on how to best respond to the threats of this universe.

"I still don't understand how you and your comrades ended up in this miserable place of existence."

"To be perfectly honest, sir, none of us wanted to be here." Meyer admitted truthfully. "Just had an accident and next thing I knew, we ended up in a reality in which superheroes exist."

The Commandant chuckled. "And I for one cannot imagine a world without them...How's the Corps in your universe?"

"Endangered, I'm afraid." The Sergeant confessed. "The UEG is power hungry and unfortunately Uncle Sam's Misguided Children may soon be disbanded and restructured under UNSC authority. The American government and its people has delayed only the inevitable as long as possible, but in the end, the internationalists won."

Samual nodded in understanding. And even though Nathaniel was a fellow Marine, it wasn't his place to argue with idealists from another dimension, but Morgan felt sympathetic for the Leatherneck's predicament. "From what I've read about your reality from the provided files son, I'm afraid it is inevitable." The man clasped a hand behind his back and gazed at the Sergeant. "Technically you are under the jurisdiction of the American military yet at the same time you're not under our authority and thus its a problem."

"I know, sir." Nate acknowledged."The chain of command for me has been screwed ten times over already by bickering lawmakers and the oath that I've sworn to uphold, for me, is still the same regardless, to defend the United States against all enemies foreign and domestic..." The Raider was about to continue his discussion with a rant against his involuntary recruitment by ONI that unintentionally sent him here to this dimension in the first place when a voice interrupted the Marines.

"Good evening, Sam."

"Mister President." The Commandant recognized his superior.

"Sergeant Meyer, right?"

The Jarhead wasn't expecting to meet this existence's President of the United States himself even though it wasn't surprising as this was the United Nations building. "Yes, sir?"

"I just have spoken to Commander Keyes regarding your predicament, Sergeant." He revealed. "And I have a proposition for you regarding a program called A.R.G.U.S under the direction of Amanda Waller and General Eiling of the Army. Some cooperation between the UNSC and the US Government would be beneficial to both parties as we deal with the metahuman threat."

 _'USMC, UNSC, USMC, UNSC... Can the bureaucrats and politicians make up their minds already?'_ The Hoosier thought. Romeo talked about Cadmus only a few weeks prior and the program literally screamed black ops. It wasn't his first rodeo with black operations after joining MARSOC, but working either directly or indirectly for either the Central Intelligence Agency or the Office of Naval Intelligence was usually best avoided at all hazards even under the threat of punishment."And, hypothetically, if I refuse...?" Meyer knew that he had a dilemma, but spending time in a 21st Century Leavenworth had no appeal to the Leatherneck.

"Normally you would receive a Court Martial as you would be disobeying an order, yet I believe this is a unique case." Brown glanced at Morgan."Isn't that right, Sam?"

"Indeed. But if I know Marines, Meyer would not disobey a command from the President himself." The Commandant glared at the Sergeant as if he was a mere recruit. "Right, son?"

Nathaniel gulped as in a way this was worse than making a bargain with Satan in order to work for ONI. "Where do I sign up?"

* * *

**_Commander Miranda Keyes_ **

_**United Nations Building- Young Justice Universe** _

**_June 21st, 2010- 12: 00 PM_ **

Despite Miranda revelation of her identity to Earth's leaders, the populace wouldn't know the faces of her or the crew as a matter of 'international security'. Nevertheless, the UNSC so far had the support of the public as it appears that they were the only force willing and able to stop the threats the citizenry had suffered from for  _ages._  The politicians and media along with the average joe realize that a new beginning was occurring right before them and history was being changed forever.

"Commander? This is Loius Lane of  ** _The_   _Daily Planet_**. Why did the UNSC place itself directly under the United Nation's control?"

"The UNSC back home in our reality is under the control of the Unified Earth Government and the United Nations merely exists as a supervisory body for the nations of Earth. Nevertheless, we are completely willing to have each one of our actions scrutinize by the leaders here and each action we take in our campaign against the scoundrels of the world will be held accountable. As a Commander of the United Nations Space Command, I strive to not cause indirect fear or cause rumors of a conspiracy against the population we are protecting here. We desire to have your support, not your dread."

Keyes noticed an unmistakable man raise his hand "Ma'am? This is Clark Kent, also from  ** _The_**   ** _Daily Planet_**. Are you concern that the League may oppose your efforts?"

Miranda had a response to Superman "Mister Kent, I desire no conflict with the Justice League and I rather not have the blood of heroes on my hands. What I hope, however, is to form a mutual understanding despite our differences and regardless, I also hope that we can cooperate with the League in the future so we can resolve the problems of this world, yet as of now, we'll just have to tolerate each other whether the League likes it or not."

Another hand was rose and this time it was from a redhead. "Iris West from  _ **GBS**_. Ma'am? Are you and your men still willing to gun down individuals who commit atrocities against law-abiding citizens?"

"We'll do whatever is necessary to bring back law and order to the world. Now we will not kill every criminal as the punishment must fit the crime. However, we are also not handing out second chances and the United Nations is already aware that we'll be putting an end to those who utilize their powers to cause mayhem and destruction on a massive scale or commit unspeakable terroristic acts against the populace. The Joker of Gotham, for instance, is now internationally wanted by not just Interpol but the United Nations Space Command itself for crimes against humanity and as such he'll be dispatched by us on sight."

"This is Cat Grant from the  _ **GBS**_  as well. Why would the UNSC be willing to cooperate with the newly reunited Elite?"

"Unfortunately, thanks to the League's moral code and sense of superiority, we had to look elsewhere for partners and even though there are still differences between us, Black at least was willing to work alongside us."

Everyone in the crowd recognized the indirect challenge and realized that the status quo with each passing day was becoming no more.

The only question in the heart's and minds of mankind was how would the League adapt to their newfound situation?

* * *

_**Bruce Wayne** _

_**The Batcave,** _

**_June 21st, 2010- 12: 30 PM_ **

Batman slammed his fist onto the keyboard in frustration, even though he has finally learned what the infamous acronym stands for. The UNSC has managed to plummet support for the League to an all-time low and news of the Elite reuniting was a new conundrum to be dealt with. Bruce never understood why the masses would support rogue elements from another reality instead of the Justice League against those who would do harm against the populace. These Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and this Spartan believed they could just solve the world's problems through gunfire, yet the Dark Knight was determined to put an end to it one way or another.

And now the soldier's from the 'Cincinnati Incident' also have gained the support of the UN in their campaign against the evil-doers of the world despite protest from the League, not to mention publicly threatening the life of The Joker himself with no signs of remorse. Inevitably there was going to be a clash in the future between the two organizations and the Caped Crusader had various strategic schemes up his sleeve after a careful analysis of security footages from the various hits, but Bruce was concerned that he may not be as prepared tactical wise for the next certain encounter as the playboy has never dealt with a situation such as this. Glancing back at the screen, Bruce watches the news footage with utter disgust as Manchester Black spoke on camera regarding his alliance.

_"...While I do not necessarily agree with their views on the military industrial complex, the United Nations Space Command has the Elite's support in their campaign against those who threaten the peace of our civilization, not to mention the prevention of extraterrestrial incursions as we've suffered recently by the Thanagarians. Yes, the Elites are back and villains everywhere should beware."_

"My word. To even think that they could convince Manchester Black and his group to come out of retirement is astonishing, to say the least."

"Not helping." Wayne fumed. "I already have most of the League's resources out searching for them, yet the rogues are always fifteen steps ahead of our efforts to find them." The Billionaire nodded to a toy he had received on his doorstep and Alfred was drawn in by curiosity.

The Englishman snorted as he saw the doll of a clown with a note attached, stating that ' **The Joke Is On You**.' "Clearly the bloodthirsty UNSC do have a sense of humor after all."

"Not to mention they know who we are." The Caped Crusader sighed as he massaged his temples from his headache of a potential UNSC blackmail campaign. "You may have the night off, Alfred. I have some major work to do."

"Very well, Master Bruce."

* * *

_**UNSC Forward unto Dawn** _

**_June 21st, 2010- 1: 05 PM_ **

It wasn't even a day when the first shift of the now officially sanctioned United Nations Space Command personnel began their first shift in protecting Earth from other extraterrestrial threats. The governments of the world were still uneased with the concept and rightfully so, but unlike the League, the soldiers were willing to have themselves held accountable by the United Nations for any action they take, even if it meant additional scrutiny from the public. Nevertheless, the people of Earth currently held the UNSC in high regard as they were the only ones willing to take on the threats and end them permanently one way or another, not to mention the fact that the population were actually willing to volunteer, but Keyes desired no recruits at the moment and unless the situation changed, it will stay that way.

Regardless, the four personnel on the current stint were taking a lunch break in the Dawn's mess, chatting about random topics before heading back to another boring watch. Nathan, however, was thankful for it since it meant that he could take a break from A.R.G.U.S. The American never asked for signing a deal with a devil but thanks to the Commander's political maneuverings in order to establish relations with the world's leaders and have them support the UNSC's campaign, Meyer had become an unofficial liaison between the two mutual groups and as a result, had to work alongside the shadowy organization under the U.S Government's control.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was feeling slightly apprehensive about the forthcoming Independence Day celebration back in Marksville and the Englishwoman wasn't sure what to expect. The Manc comprehended that while tar and feathering was unquestionably a thing of the past, being a Brit surrounded by Patriots on the Fourth of July was certainly going to give Farrington a migraine and Gwen did mention with some humor something about a reenactment of the colonialist's destruction of tea. But for now, the Major just focused on carrying out her current task and she would worry about Treason Day later.

Avery and Kojo, on the other hand, were desiring to back planetside as the duo was missing out on a convention

"Hopefully, Batman is enjoying his gift." Meyer laughed. "I always thought that a hero in his spare time should have a hobby like collecting."

"You really had to send the doll to him, didn't you Yank?"

The Hoosier shrugged. "Well, when I saw it at Toys R Us and listened to the speech, I absolutely knew who to give it to."

Liz shook her head and smirked in amusement "How ghastly and devious of you. It's not even Christmas and you were thoughtful enough to send Mister Wayne an early present courtesy of the UNSC."

"You realize Batman is a person you exactly never want to cross, Sarge." Agu pointed out humorously.

Nate chuckled "A grown up dressing up as a Bat is the least of my worries when I have to think about annoying the Sergeant Major. They don't call him laser eyes for nothing."

"He's not Cyclops from Marvel."

"Oh, that's not what I meant." The Raider clarified. "He is well known for enjoying glaring at insubordinate troops."

Kojo snorted in disbelief. "He can't even be a Drill Instructor for a day."

Unfortunately, but much to Nathan's delight, Johnson walked into the mess hall and overheard what the smart alec of a sharpshooter mentioned. As a result, the Marine dropped his bowl of soup on the floor, splashing the hot liquid everywhere. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Err...I said that you're a wonderful teacher and inspiration for new recruits, Sergeant Major."

"Mmmhmmm. Not only you are a smartass, Corporal, but a terrible liar as well."Avery snarled."DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME ONE HUNDRED PUSHUPS, ROMEO! JULIET IS NOT HERE TO ADMIRE YOUR WORTHLESS, PATHETIC ASS!"

"He really should have been more careful." Farrington deadpanned with sarcasm. "The poor Corporal is being inhumanely judged by his peers and as such, he should write a letter to his representative for an investigation."

Meyer saw the glint in the Spartan 1.1's eyes. "Brings back memories, I reckon, babe?"

"A few." The Major confessed as she watched the scene unfold. "But as you know, they were undisciplined arseholes with a complete lack of common sense. Agu, on the other hand, needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut, especially around Spartans and ex-Orion personnel."

"So I've noticed." The American grinned as he witnessed the Madrigallian conducting jumping jacks. "Karma is a bitch."

"Speaking of which." The blonde pronounced in a teasing tone. "Are you being hypocritical?"

"Not this again." Nate shook his head. "Batman is just a normal man in a bat costume. Nothing more, nothing less. Captain America and Luke Skywalker on..."

"Rebel scum." Liz frowned at the mention of the terrorist. "The Empire should have won at Endor."

 _'Forgot she's Pro-Vader and a fan of the Empire for a moment.'_  The farmboy thought humorously before continuing. "...On the other hand, are significant. Rich boy has nothing over them."

"As you said, Nathan. Karma is a bitch." She smirked. "Anyway, dearest, I believe we may need a stable hand as its becoming a handful to balance work, not to mention mucking out the barn and watch Ace."

"A stable hand?" The farmboy questioned. "It's not exactly a bad idea, angel. I think its about time for some farmhands as well since I can't be at two places at once."

"It's settled then." Liz concluded before joking. "Be sure to have the candidates pass their background checks."

Nate snorted. "You know that I will."

* * *

_**The Light** _

**_June 21st, 2010- 1: 05 PM_ **

Vandal Savage and his peers were having an 'emergency session' regarding the 'UNSC conundrum'.

"Well, the bright side is that we will not have to worry about Hawkgirl anymore." Lex purred with delight. "She has resigned from the League."

"Yet that is minuscule in comparison to our new threat, this United Nations Space Command, and the Elites have reorganized. Our plans are still progressing, yet we'll have to prepare for the inevitableness of encountering the two organizations in the future."

"UNSC...UNSC...UNSC. When will I be able to create Chaos!" Klarion griped, causing the others on the board to glare at the witch boy.

* * *

**_Meyer Farm_ **

**_Marksville, Indiana_ **

**_June 25th, 2010- 2: 23 PM_ **

Sandy Miller wasn't expecting to have her application accepted. The Redhead was granted the position of her dreams as Miller was always fond of horses and her mother was a dressage rider back in the day before settling down but the tenager's current occupation certainly beat working long hour shifts at the local Wendy's near the interstate. The fast food industry could afford to lose a worker as Sally was enjoying her new line of employment, not to mention the small increase in wages that meant more time shopping at the mall.

"So are you ready for Independence Day, Liz?" The American teenager probed the Briton.

The Major chuckled nervously at the thought of the upcoming celebration. "Well, its certainly will be an adjustment I'll admit. But it was a long time ago and Blightly certainly learned to accept America as an ally."

"True..." Sally beamed as she thought of the traditional family picnic and had an idea of inviting a certain person but her dreams were interrupted by an interrogation from the equestrian.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're becoming smitten with one of the field hands, Sally." Farrington reveals nonchalantly as she picked up a bundle of hay. "You certainly have feelings for one of the lads."

"S-smitten?" The young woman alabaster's face reddened deeply with embarrassment. "I-I d-don't k-know w-what y-you're talking about."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, I know you're falling head over heels for Timothy. From what I can tell, he's not exactly a bad lad." Elizabeth noticed with some satisfaction as the blushing became even more evident. "So when are you and loverboy going to get together?"

* * *

**_Meyer Farm_ **

**_Marksville, Indiana_ **

**_June 25th, 2010- 2: 23 PM_ **

Nathan felt like he didn't need to supervise the hands much since one of the workers was a natural leader. David Freeman certainly knew how to inspire his peers, Timothy Martin and Roberto Cortes, in finishing a day's worth of work without slacking off.

"Hey, Nate." The Eighteen Year Old African-American greeted his employer.

"David."The off-duty Marine acknowledged before pointing at an object. "See the fallen log by the post?"

Freeman nodded. "I think so."

"I need some help with sawing it. Depending on the condition, it could be either firewood or some spare plankings for the barn. Even if it's rotted, I need to get rid of it since it's in the way of the crops. The wheelbarrow is on the way."

"Understood." Dave glanced back at his friends. "You heard that, guys?"

"We did." Roberto confirmed. "Want one of us to go get the chainsaw?"

Nathan shook his head. "If I have to, I can grab it, but be my guests." The Jarhead knows he wasn't the traditional employer in the sense, but sometimes the best way to get a job done was to work alongside the employees and earn their trust.

"I'll be back in a few minutes then, Nate." Cortes smiled.

"So Tim, I heard a certain rumor from Liz." Nathan unveiled as he led two of the field hands to grab the wheelbarrow.

"Rumor?" The flaxen adolescent asked.

"More like he knows you're stricken with a fondness for a certain redheaded stable girl." David smirked.

"I-I d-don't k-know w-what y-you're talking about." The stutter was all Meyer and Freeman needed to know.

"Oh, really?" The Devil Dog grinned. "Dimples and red hair doesn't appeal to you, son?"

"So is there something I missed?" Cortes inquired as he brought the chainsaw."And why is Tim all flustered?"

"It's fine, Rob." David shrugged. "He got a crush on Sally."

"Really?"

"GUYS!" Martin whined, but his protest only caused more laughter amongst the group.


End file.
